Passage Obligé
by Trenzas
Summary: Nadie sabía, sólo sus más intimos, que sería capaz de dar vida.
1. Chapter 1

-Sí, este fic lo comencé con el título "Sin Título" y con la ridícula descripción: "Un dos tres probando". Después de revizar el argumento de la historia elegí un título acorde. Les pido mil disculpas a los vecinos y vecinas que se dan la paciencia de entrar a este extraño universo, un laberinto realmente confuso producto de una señorita perfeccionista y quisquillosa: Trenzas...Ayayay!

Los personages y la historia de la RoV pertenecen a Ryoko Ikeda.

* * *

**Passage Obligé **

Mejor habría sido permanecer ignorante, pero a los trece años todo parece cambiar.

Fin. Terminó. Ya no sois niños.

Las voces de los jovencitos se desafinan y sus sueños se tornan húmedos y oscuros. Las muchachas adquieren curvas lunares, sueñan despiertas y sangran.

En aquella costa ventosa de Bretaña ella habló, y después nada volvió a ser como antes.

Hasta entonces aquella mujer había permanecido como la extravagante amiga de su padre. La mujer soldado, sobre la cual comentario alguno debía realizarse y en caso de hacerlo había de ser llamada Monsieur Reynier –Es necesario ser cautos- les decía el padre a sus gemelos. Isabelle asentía y Alexandre chasqueaba la lengua, molesto por todos los cuidados que debía asumir; hiperconciente de su propia lengua.

Pero ser cautos nunca se presentó como real problema para aquellos hermanos. La condición de amistad que ambos observaban, los mantenía alejados de la compleja intimidad del comandante Reynier. Vivían desapegados bajo la perfecta indiferencia que disfrutaba el investigador detrás del lente de un microscopio, observando una rareza, un nuevo espécimen sobre el cual tomar nota.

O como aquel merodeador de un puerto, esperando, soñando a que exótico escaparate aterrizara a sus pies.

Montada sobre el negro azabache destinado a los preciados Granaderos Montados del Primer Cónsul, la avistaban desde lejos.

Narices pegadas sobre el cristal de la ventana, aquella larga y angosta al lado de la puerta de entrada: vista para uno. De un empellón Alexandre echaba a su hermana para espiar, la niña se incorporaba y lo empujaba débilmente, apenas remeciéndolo. Pero se adelantaba a la criada para abrir la puerta al preciado visitante, la satisfacción de ser ella la primera hacían que estirara la lengua burlona para el pequeño abusivo que sin demora devolvía la provocación con zendo pellizco en el brazo.

Isabelle había aprendido a tragarse el llanto. A su juicio, el trato especial que todos le prodigaban, era el principal causante de que su vida fuera tan aburrida. Si gimoteaba, la criada se la llevaría a la cocina y le daría un sorbete de limón para luego vigilarla durante el resto de día, mientras su hermano escuchaba sobre viajes, aventuras y travesías que implicaban realizar una campaña del ejército.

En las visitas de Reynier, Alexandre podía tomar su épée y ella le enseñaba a usarla realizando pequeños duelos. Mientras jugueteaba con el chico, dejaba que la niña manipulara su brújula.

En Brest, la brújula le indicaba que el mar que observaba estaba en el Oeste. Cuando la referencia fue constatada por el floreciente cerebro, Reynier habló. Por su voz y palabras por primera vez pudo enterarse de que en un punto de su vida ella había concebido niños. Esto no provocó gran sorpresa en la niña, al contrario de su hermano. Chasqueó la lengua; Reynier era mujer y aquella condición le era completamente natural a pesar de sus hábitos de guerrero. Una mueca burlona fue su pago a sus habilidades de sabelotodo.

Ella lo ignoró -¿Ha tenido oportunidad de verlos, Señor Oscar? – Preguntó – ¿a sus hijos?

La mujer tragó algo duro, era algo bueno que en ese momento la niña no mantuviera contacto visual. –Sí – inició, y comenzó a caminar y a acercarse, para alcanzar el rostro de la niña con sus dedos, el cabello que colgaba de sienes y patillas –Si mis deberes me lo permiten…ellos son lo primero en mi mente.

Luego enroscó un rizo castaño y lo colocó tras la oreja. Quizás fue eso lo hizo reaccionar a Isabelle.

Fijó su atención sobre ella; porque había algo muy concreto y nuevo en ese arrumaco que Reynier había repetido incontables veces en el pasado. Había cogido su mentón con especial dedicación esta vez.– No ha tenido obligaciones últimamente ¿no? – dijo cautelosa, temerosa de lo que comenzaba a gestarse en su mente –Ha habido paz por casi un año, no ha habido nuevas campañas…- y aún así Reynier había pasado todo este tiempo al lado de ellos.

Vio una sonrisa dibujándose en la amiga de su padre, y comenzó a recordar la propia reflejándose en su espejo por la mañana ¡Cómo quiso regresar al comienzo de aquel día, en que no notaba las similitudes! –Soy estúpida –musitó. Reynier movió la cabeza, una negación.

-No, no lo eres – dulce mirada se unió a ella al decir esto, entibiando el frío hacer que siempre enseñaba al resto.

Alexandre befó –¿Entonces por qué estuvo todo este tiempo junto a nosotros? – preguntó, al fin uniéndoseles. Hasta el momento lo único que lo había mantenido entretenido era una suerte de cuaderno. Recientemente había salido de ese universo al cual a menudo escapaba. La conversación sostenida cerca de él lo había encontrado distraído, mientras colectaba y bosquejaba las sobras que el mar había arrastrado a las orillas la madrugada anterior. Había oído pero no había prestado real atención.

-Ahora sé porqué no eres el primero de tu clase – dijo Isabelle amargamente, pero su crítica no fue escuchada.

Intensa mirada fijó Reynier sobre él, quería hacerlo partícipe del descubrimiento hecho por su hija. Pero él la imitó.

Ellos mantenían un juego entre los dos; desafiarse, para después ir por la revancha. Si pestañeas recibes un golpe en la mano o en la mejilla. Si bajas la guardia, espera una estocada. Él pensó que se trataba de otro juego: Habían salido de paseo esa tarde; nunca pensó que terminaría en tan serio asunto.

-Tienes razón Alexandre – la voz de la mujer tembló. Osada mujer, líder y soldado, temía ante dos niños, pero estos dos niños significaban el mundo para ella – así es, he tenido mucho tiempo y puedes ver que nunca he faltado a la cita.

El chico no apartó la vista de ella, pero guardó silencio, sintió la sal ensus labios y la probó, el sabor era demasiado fuerte, intenso a su paladar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, pestañeando, aún algo aturdido; de seguro, todo lo que había escuchado, era producto de su imaginación, así que volteó a su hermana. Su expresión de gravedad le dijo que no se trataba de un juego. Cuando se levantó, su cuaderno cayó a la arena. De pies a cabeza revisó a Reynier y luego a su hermana nuevamente -¿Qué quiere decir?

Isabelle meneó la cabeza en negativa.

La mujer inhaló profundamente y con la misma lentitud dejó que el aire escapara, se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil recorrer el camino hacia ninguno, pero sobre todo hacia el muchacho.

Isabelle vio a su hermano palidecer y luego enrojecer: las noticias habían sido tragadas. Parecía hervir, y recordó el enorme caldero que se mantenía en un húmedo cuartito detrás de la cocina, en donde la empleada hervía las sábanas para luego lavarlas. Era bastante complejo de describir a Alexandre, porque al mismo tiempo lo veía congelado, petrificado en el acto de contemplar a la extraña. Sí, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora el sentimiento le había revuelto profundamente, confundiéndolo, complicándolo.

En el infinito una embarcación desparecía. Desatendió el berrinche de su hermano y trató de visualizar la madera de la cubierta y sus pies sobre esta, era fantasiosamente limpia y brillante. Olvidaba las fecas y las aguas enlodadas que, una vez que el viaje amasara meses y años sobre la hambruna y la sed generalizada, la tripulación se vería forzada a consumir. Pero quería desaparecer. –No seas tonto ¿Sabes que quiere decir? – con frialdad, finalmente replicó.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, el sol se iba, Alexandre se había alejado de ellas unos cuantos pasos. Pero Reynier había tenido suficiente suspenso, decidió poner todo movimiento nuevamente –Hijo - se atrevió a decir. El efecto fue instantáneo, provocativo; piedras, caracolas y rocas las agarrotadas manos del niño comenzaron a coger de la arena y a desechar lo inexplicable a la marea.

En medio de la rabia, Isabelle sintió el frío inundando sus pies.

–Alexandre- Reynier intentó, pero parte de lo que ella y sus próceres habían heredado al niño, había surgido y se desarrollaba frente a ella.

El contraste resultaba evidente. Su hija permanecía quieta. No lograba decidir quién resultaba más enervante.

-¡Quiero irme! –Isabelle dijo abruptamente. Nunca había demostrado tan resuelta actitud.

-¡Quédate en donde estás! – Reynier espetó - ¡No hemos terminado aún! – Había interpretado el pánico como un nuevo rechazo. Pero Isabelle había comenzado a tener la carne de gallina, a sentirse extraña y sin ánimo. Parecía tranquila pero habían gran cantidad de actividad en su interior: Actividad-tipo-hipocondriaca. Cierta cantidad de títulos provenientes de su reservorio de lecturas había comenzado a atormentarla, sobre todo guías y enciclopedias médicas. Pronto comenzó a imaginar, quizás, lo desproporcionado: a su padre frente a un ataúd y a su hermano tomando posesión de su dormitorio y habitaciones. Dios sabe que ese demonio siempre los quiso.

-¡Oh, sí, hemos terminado! – ese mismo demonio replicó apurando el paso hacia su caballo - ¡Isabelle, nos vamos! ¡Ahora!

-¡Deja de mandonearme! – se quejó la aludida.

-¡Cállate! –Reynier rugió al mismo tiempo que seguía al chico. Ya se estaba desesperando; la pequeña bandada le abandonaba y la situación se le iba de las manos.

Milagrosamente, la niña permanecía intacta a pesar de la furia de sus acompañantes, de un tumbo había tomado asiento sobre la arena para quitarse zapatos y medias mojadas, violando las buenas costumbres impuestas a las buenas niñitas de casa burguesa como ella. –¡Necesito un médico! – insistió con tono quejumbroso.

Para entonces Reynier ya se había adelantado, tomando las riendas del caballo de Alexandre para prevenir que a cabalgata se alejara de ella. Pero ante la insistencia de Isabelle, la molestia y la distracción causaron intolerable comezón en su ya revolucionado carácter. -¡Dije Silencio!

Justo entonces, Alexandre llegó a ella para arrebatarle las riendas de sus manos y tenía algo muy importante que agregar -¡No le dé órdenes! ¡Ella puede hacer o decir lo que se le antoje con o sin usted en el camino! – Aulló, mientras su hermana comenzaba a frotar uno de sus fríos pies. Ambos permanecían ignorantes de esas medidas cautelares, pero no del primer estornudo, un afortunado sacudón que detuvo el descenso de la mano alzada de Reynier sobre el rostro de su hijo.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella. La disputa fue suspendida. Pero Isabelle se recuperaría en dos semanas y Reynier desaparecería en el planeamiento de nuevas campañas. La Paz firmada en Amiens duró un año y había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

I

Eran solo tres: un padre y dos hijos. De hecho existió una madre, pero el momento propicio para convertirla en esposa nunca llegó.

El padre era un hombre cuya edad bordeaba su quinta década de vida. Su aspecto, el resultado de la mezcla de sangres tanto mediterráneas como escandinavas. Alto, de presencia cálida, de cabellos que alguna vez fueron completamente castaños, afable, de sonrisa fácil, piel de alabastro; Una vez tuvo una par de ojos de verde matiz, pero ahora solo tenía dos menos uno. A pesar de que durante la República había sido arrastrado hacia los hábitos de burgueses intelectuales, se lograba notar por su constitución que activa vida había llevado antes. El ayudante de cámara, el asistente, el fiel lacayo de Oscar Francois Reynier de Jarjayes sabía mucho sobre hábitos castrenses, ya que desde tiernos años, nunca se había separado de su antigua ama.

Aquella vida dedicada a la servidumbre había cambiado cuando él y su supuesto Señor habían ingresado a las líneas de la Guardia Francesa. Pero tras las insurrecciones de Julio de 1789, radicalmente.

Las heridas que su cuerpo había sufrido habían sido lamentables. Terminaron por drenar toda agilidad y capacidad atlética, cortando de raíz la corta carrera militar de este Granadero.

Nunca más volvió a trabajar para Reynier. No había llegado a ser obsoleto, pero había dejado de llegar a la altura y exigencias de la quisquillosa y demandante mujer.

Grandier no se había desanimado en absoluto. Ella le había correspondido en la más encumbrada ambición del corazón humano: ser amado.

Pero lo gracioso de los amantes, es que creen ser inmunes a lo mundano. Tanto tiempo habían demorado en darse cuenta de los afectos que compartían que al consumar la unión habían dado por terminada la fiera carrera.

André había sido el primero en notar su propia ingenuidad.

Por un tiempo a esta parte, había intentado engañarse y fue de manera consciente y premeditada ya que el espíritu de Reynier lo hacía natural y libremente, dejándose arrastrar fácilmente por sus ideales; lo que debe ser, lo que es correcto: perfecto, parecía ser su palabra favorita.

El vientre de Reynier había sido perfecto ensueño, ovalado y con el pasar de los meses completamente redondo, iluminado por suave pelusilla de seda y sonrisa infantil; la inconfundible sonrisa de futura madre. En el octavo mes aquella alegría había decaído.

Cuando se supo encinta había despertado completamente a su verdadera condición, aquella que por años había permanecido oculta tras vestimentas de varón, pero la Revolución que había apoyado no la había incluido en sus reformas. Aquella mujer continuaría oculta, ya que la lucha había sido entre clases, no entre géneros.

Pero no se había dejado apabullar, después de todo era una guerrera, y aún con cinco kilos encima, su cabeza aún podía aplacar su corazón dolido, no había excusa para echarse a llorar. -Muy bien: una madre debe estar al lado de sus hijos- había comenzado ¡Oh si! Ahí estaba el deber y dicho esto abracadabra por arte de magia, se olvidaba de sí misma y de los treinta y cuatro años detrás de ella; el privilegio y la libertad de un hombre - Qué es gracioso- había rezongado al ver el sarcasmo de André curvado en una sonrisa.

-Nada – con tiento y tacto había respondido. Había estado ansioso porque llegara el momento de verla haciéndose cargo.

Nada, no es nada, había dicho. No había podido evitarlo, el ensueño de estar juntos había sido perfecto, ideal, lo que todos buscan y lo que ansían toda una vida.

A las dos semanas de haber caído enferma, _Petite_ Grandier se hallaba aún recostada en su lecho. –Convaleciente- había decretado el médico, condenándola a sus aposentos y a grasientos calditos de carne para restituir el cuerpo ya que en más de una ocasión había vaciado a la niña a base de sangrías, que explicaba equilibrarían los humores de la paciente.

Isabelle había armado fiera pataleta antes de que le dieran el primer corte en sus venas. Había oído que la gente fallecía más a causa de sangrías que de resfriados comunes.

Aún argüía a su padre que si alguien le hubiese hecho caso no tendría que estar sirviéndose los cadáveres de esos pobres rumiantes a quienes ofrecía ramas para acariciar sus hocicos.

Un mediodía, escogió una esquina de su habitación para vigilarla; era la hora menos apreciada por la niña. Enseguida Madame Loti, llegó con el almuerzo.

Hacía más de una década que ella y la cocinera, Madame Bory, trabajaban para la pequeña familia. Eran especialmente valoradas por el padre. Siendo apenas unas quinceañeras, ambas habían participado en el nacimiento de la madre y años después en el parto de sus gemelos.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora? – preguntó Isabelle a su padre, tratando de dejar a un lado el plato de cordero. Madame Loti se encontraba agregando una nueva cubierta a los pies del lecho. Él carraspeó, la mujer miró hacia la convaleciente; bastó para que Loti regresara a corregir a la niña. -Frío no es bueno - recomendó André.

-O tibio o caliente – agregó Isabelle antes de poder frenar el impulso de contradecir palabra paterna.

-Madame Loti – pidió André, aún risueño. Enseguida, se encontró con el indeseado platillo de regreso a su bandeja y recibiendo bocados del líquido con agria mueca -Papá – insistió después de un trago.

–La vida continuará su curso – contestó. Lograba reflejar una tranquilidad y seguridad que se hallaba lejos de sentir, pero su careta aún lograba el efecto deseado sobre sus niños.

Sabía que esperaban por instrucciones, un nuevo modus operandi para referirse a quien nunca había llegado a ocupar del todo el lugar de Madame Grandier.

Todo permanecería igual, los procedimientos no cambiarían respecto a Reynier: cautela. El agrio sabor que hacía años había saboreado en su paladar volvió a experimentar. Sus hijos habían llegado al segundo año de vida cuando la guerra había estallado. Las armas habían sido retomadas para librar batalla en los límites de su querida Francia y él no había logrado oponerse a las ansias de justicia de Oscar. A causa de aquella vida su propia mujer era un ser innombrable, pero le había parecido un crimen retenerla, apagar lo que más amaba en ella. Tragó la hiel para hablar y asumir la derrota frente a sus hijos, pero justo a tiempo su hija lo salvó. –No diremos nada, su condición no ha cambiado después de todo.

-No _ma petite_, no ha cambiado – dijo sonriendo; la seriedad de la pequeña le recordaron los modos del abogado Chatelet. Sabía que a ella le agradaba, porque el hombre asentía cada vez que ella le pedía uno de sus innumerables volúmenes de literatura o filosofía.

-Cuando regresaremos a casa – preguntó Isabelle después de un largo silencio en que Alexandre apareció en el umbral del dormitorio.

-En dos días más – contestó. Al instante levantó el torso y giro sobre su asiento. Familiar energía había percibido levantándole los pelos de la nuca. Los ojos de Alexandre se hallaban clavados sobre él.

-Padre, fue inútil – dijo el jovencito. André lo interrogó con un gesto - de qué sirvió decirnos.

-Por qué no le preguntas en una carta – sugirió Isabelle – ya que la ignoraste cuando pudiste haber aclarado tus dudas.

-¿Cómo es que te acuerdas? Estabas más lánguida que el queso que derrito en tu chimenea – preguntó

-Sabía que eras tú el que dejaba esa mugre, tiene el mismo olor que tus pies.

-Pero no el mismo que tu caldito de cadáver – se burló al ver que casi le embutían la cuchara en la boca.

-Lo siento – rió Madame Loti. La niña sacudió la cabeza mientras sobaba sus labios.

-No voy a escribirle palabra a esa mujer – resolvió el niño.

Madame Loti, pareció notar que el aire había cambiado. Se levantó de su asiento y pidió permiso para retirarse de la habitación; lo siguiente no le correspondía.

-Cuida esa boca Alexandre, te lo advierto – dijo André oscureciendo su voz.

El chico bajó la vista y carraspeó mientras se cruzaba de brazos; obstinado gesto.

-No es del todo una villana, mintió pero no nos abandonó, ella y papá nos cuidan, costean nuestra vida desde que éramos pequeños- intentó Isabelle.

-Espero que no sea la comida – bromeó Alexandre.

Isabelle miró a su padre, un brillo travieso se asomo en su mirada. Él le sonrió de regreso, entonces se volvió a su hermano –Es la comida Alex y te lo puedo probar – aseguró asintiendo alegremente - ¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando viene siempre hay brioches frescas y mermeladas de ciruela para tu desayuno?

Las carcajadas de André solo irritaron a Alexandre. Bufó y optó por derrumbar sus largos miembros sobre una silla –Qué graciosos sois – rezongó. Mientras tanto André se acercó a la muchacha, dejando algunos besos y advertencias sobre su frente- Quiero ver el fondo de este plato - dijo. Se acercó al muchacho y propinó unas palmadas en su hombro, una sonrisa y un consejo mientras tomaba el camino hacia la salida – Tranquilízate, ya verás cómo todo mejorará.

Los dos niños respondieron con una mueca al verlo salir. La de Isabelle apenas reflejaba conformidad pero la de Alexandre parecía un contenedor de embalse. Realmente dudaban que algo llegara a mejorar.

Aún decía Par Saint George cuando algún acontecimiento la pasmaba o reconfiguraba la armoniosa visión que se esforzaba por tener del mundo.

-Par Saint George- había dicho a André, una vez que había abierto la notificación de su Aide.

Era Floreal para Francia, pero Mayo para el resto de Europa y sus colonias.

El 17 de Mayo de 1803 la Marina Real capturó a toda embarcación mercante de nacionalidad Francesa y Holandesa estacionada en Gran Bretaña o que se encontrara navegando en su territorio. Oscar sabía que habría represalias a causa de la captura de aquellas embarcaciones. La Paz firmada en Amiens por la duquesa de Cornwallis y José Bonaparte el año anterior, terminó el día siguiente.

Cuando fue llamada a acuartelarse se enteró que había sido ascendida a General de división, llegó a tomar el cargo el día 19 del mismo fatídico mes. El día 22, cuando todo extranjero de origen Ingles que rondara los territorios de Francia e Italia, fue mandado a arrestar, ella fue enviada a Hanover. Francia tenía grandes planes para aquel territorio.

Imponente, conciso y de mano dura. Así había sido etiquetada tanto por sus superiores como por sus subordinados.

Las prácticas de antaño nunca fue capaz de borrar. Perfeccionista, de mirada aguda y con impecable conocimiento de sus armas, se ofendía cuando sus maniobras de caballería eran mal obradas. En monstro severo y sarcástico se convertía entonces, llegando tan lejos como a ofender a quienes iban bajo su mando.

En una barraca lejana, dentro de territorio desconocido pero de potencial estratégico para los futuros planes del primer Cónsul, no tuvo que realizar mayor esfuerzo para que sus deberes borraran su nostalgia. La entrada al estado Alemán de Hanover no había sido fácil.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los temidos síntomas la asaltaban en los momentos más inesperados. En medio de una revista, a la mitad de la redacción de un informe, desde su colocación hacia la de sus soldados las ayas y sus niños siempre se las arreglaban para cruzarse en su camino. Siendo aún el ser espigado, alto y dorado de antaño aquellos enanos curiosos sentían gran interés por su persona.

Tiernos y frescos ojillos sobre ella derritiendo levemente su estampa de hielo. Implacables, las lágrimas comenzaban su marcha.

Dentro de poco tiempo Alexandre terminaría su tercer año de educación secundaria. El desenfado con que el muchacho la había tratado durante sus últimos días de estadía en Francia lograban mortificarla suficiente como para desvelarla en las noches. Pero las cosas siempre pueden empeorar. Era el año en que Alexandre debía elegir un área de estudio: Militar o Humanista.

Por mucho tiempo había aupado al mocoso a explotar un talento innato: Las Artes. Cuadernos, atriles, lienzos, pinturas y crayones había adquirido para este a través de los años, incluyendo a un instructor. Ahora temía que por llevarle la contraria, terminaría eligiendo una formación Militar.

Por otro lado, ya había registrado en Isabelle los primeros indicios que comenzarían a denotarla como a una señorita. Qué tan a menudo veía como los ojos del hijo de Chatelet se desviaban hacia su figura.

Una tarde, había saltado de su cómodo asiento y arrojado agradable lectura. _Cache-cache se hallaban jugando_. La niña lo había hallado en su escondite y había echado la carrera para anunciar a los demás sobre su captura, cuando dos brazos se habían apresurado a envolver su cintura para detenerla, tumbarla sobre el suelo y finalmente taparle la boca.

Solo había conseguido decirle que mantuviera los cuidados apropiados hacia su persona, que debía dejar los juegos en que realizara demasiado contacto con sus compañeros para evitar malos entendidos o situaciones embarazosas que dañaran su reputación.

No llegó a saber si sus consejos habían sido entendidos o si quiera tomados. La familia Chatelet había regresado a Paris con la amenaza y la última vez que había visto a su hija, esta se evaporaba en el tibio sopor de la enfermedad.

Había enviado por una respuesta para enterarse del estado de su salud en cuanto cruzó los límites de su nación. Todos los días aguardaba impaciente por la correspondencia, pero aún no había señales. Aquello la hacía temible.

Al sonar su puerta no supo qué vociferar. Supuso que sus ayudantes de campo ya habrían digerido algo alemán y que podrá entregarles el mismo tratamiento que al regimiento – ¡Adelante! – ladró sin más. Pero nadie entró – ¡Adelante, he dicho! – Nada. Y el silencio desvergonzado ya comenzaba a escocerle. Al instante escuchó carcajada contenida. Bufó en su asiento, se levantó y rodeo el escritorio cubierto de papelería: informes, listas de regimientos, cartas recibidas, cartas por enviar. Botaba vapor mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta. – ¿Quién…?

-Veo que tu genio sigue igualmente corto, como en los viejos tiempos – le saludó alto y fornido hombre en el umbral, vestido con el uniforme de los Cazadores de la Guardia.

-No sabía que tenías asuntos aquí – le saludó parcamente. Al segundo su brazo desocupado se vio en la obligación de generar gesto cordial; invitación. El hombre se dispuso a entrar ya que le habían entregado permiso y consentimiento.

-Estoy de paso – le informó mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación

-No debiste molestarte – dijo mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio

–No te preocupes no lo hice por ti – bromeó al tomar asiento - _Petit Grandier_ se ve mucho mejor por cierto, André quería que lo supieras – dijo mientras entregaba un sobre sellado sobre sus manos. Aquello derritió la dureza en sus gestos

-¿Has visto a mi Isabelle?

-Ella y su padre me emboscaron al abandonar el cuartel- dijo socarrón – Debo felicitarte: Está creciendo hermosamente – agregó levantándose de súbito para evitar la afilada mirada de la madre – tranquilízate, es como una pequeña hermana.

Oscar no apartó su atención de la figura del General; había vuelto por completo su rostro, ocultándolo. Se había convertido en solitaria figura en catorce años, con una reputación similar a la que ella irradiaba; sin conexiones aparte de aquellas que le relacionaran con cargos militares, políticos, diplomáticos y contadas amistades.

Ella figuraba como el Protector de dos niños. Pero Alain de Soisson estaba solo al llegar a Francia.

Oscar inspiró lentamente, mientras proyectaba la figura de dos hermanos, pero esta pareja no se trataba de sus hijos.

Cuando escuchó demasiado silencio, entendió que debía iniciar un nuevo tópico.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges Alain?

-A Berlín - respondió escueto, sin voltear aún

-¿Te han enviado a Berlín? - dijo ella. Su tono no denotaba sorpresa.

-Una audiencia: he de entregar noticias al Rey.

-Vaya – befó, reclinándose en su silla - ya comenzó

Alain asintió. Grave seño se dibujó sobre sus ojos -Ten cuidado

-Y tú


	3. Chapter 3

II

Le bastó con avistar la torre de Clovis para caer en aquella desagradable sensación; que sus tripas se habían ido de viaje.

-Bonne chance! – escuchó decir a su padre mientras sentía sus manos sobre los hombros, animándolo a seguir adelante.

Tragó, dio un paso y se concentró en la cabeza de Francois Chatelet, penetrando en el umbral de la École Centrale du Panthéon. Las ondas de ceniciento castaño habían desaparecido. Estas habían sido cortadas un día después de que sus padres regresaran con él a Paris.

Alexandre pensó que Madame Chatelet no había podido hacer peor cosa ¿De qué modo la Señora torturaría ahora aquella cabezota?

Pero no solo ella había aplicado justicia.

Había encontrado a Francois, a quien llamaba ahora ex amigo, aplastando el cuerpo de su hermanita, contra la hojarasca provista por los escasos bosques que la creciente industria y agricultura había ido menguando desde hacía ya más de dos siglos.

La primavera había comenzado recientemente, pero el calor no había aguardado, la estación se había demostrado impaciente y había irradiado sin piedad sobre su cabeza.

El sofoco, lo había ameritado a esta y no su acceso de ira. Fueron los brazos de Reynier los que habían frenado su cuerpo y su plan a ser ejecutado "De esta no te salvas Chatelet" había vociferado, pero el aullido de Francois lo escucharon de todas formas. Mientras la inofensiva niña, despavorida había emprendido el regreso hacia el hogar de Reynier, Francois sollozaba, dando un ruedo en posición fetal y con las manos entre las piernas conteniendo valiosa y delicada carga para afianzar el futuro poblacional del distrito cinco de Paris.

Alexandre se despidió de la fetidez de la capital al cruzar el umbral de su escuela y comenzó a extrañar el aire salino que encontraba al llegar a la boca del río Penfeld. Recordó cómo había llegado allí por primera vez. Había sido un paseo, su primero a caballo. Había rogado que le llevaran hacia los altos murallones de piedra que elevaban las torrecillas y torres de vigilancia del Castillo de Brest, para ver desde aquel borde que los antiguos llamaban El Fin de la Tierra.

En los paseos subsiguientes, poco antes de que Reyinier abriera la boca e hiciera tambalear su armonía, ella y su padre le habían explicado que las niñas eran delicadas flores; vulnerables en su efímero esplendor y belleza y que los hombres estaban en la obligación de salvaguardar aquella inocencia. Pero en la práctica había comprobado que tal poético pensamiento resultaba toda una falacia: ¡Pamplinas! Farfullaba. Fue el único que había creído en la versión de Francois, porque en más de alguna ocasión había probado puntería en las piernas de aquellas delicadas flores que iban por un exquisito baño de sales marinas. Al regresar a casa, todos sabían porqué sus mejillas se hallaban coloradas.

Su padre pensó que arrebatándole aquella _honda_ resolvería su inclinación por las travesuras, que por lo demás día a día se tornaban más pintorescas.

Por otro lado, en comparación, el niño Chatelet era muy tranquilo.

Pero nada había dicho Alexandre en defensa de Francois; a ver si con la humillación se animaba a juguetear nuevamente.

-Buen día Chatelet – el recuerdo de Rosalie Chatelet tironeando los cabellos de su hijo inclinó su balanza y consecuentemente a extender el saludo.

-Buen día Grandier – contestó el niño algo extrañado. Pero, detuvo el paso, dejando que Alexandre lo alcanzara. Caminaron lado a lado para luego ascender junto a la masa de estudiantes escaleras arriba sin decir otra palabra; en cualquier lugar es mejor ir mal acompañado que a solas: los solitarios son las presas más fáciles de capturar para una manada de lobos. Sintieron en las finas hebras de sus cuellos el murmullo que ascendía en tono y aceleraba el ritmo a medida que se aproximaban a sus aulas. Por horas no podrían emitir palabra hasta que el preceptor de turno lo estimara conveniente. Pero hasta entonces el tema que interesaba a la mayoría era aquel que daba forma a miles de jóvenes mentes: las academias militares.

Al entrar a la secundaria, de nada más se hablaba.

-Debes aguardar a cumplir dieciocho- escucharon decir a uno. Información que significaba: tendrás que esperar otros cinco putos años más para largarte de aquí.

-Pero mi padre tiene un amigo –contestaba el amigo de quien acababan de oír la mala noticia ¡Ah! ¡La brillante idiotez destelló en los jóvenes pensadores alrededor!

Alexandre vislumbró el potencial de las amistades de su padre: ¿es que todo dependía de esa mujer? Las orejas comenzaron a arderle y por primera vez desde que había ingresado a la secundaria, se adelantó a Henri Lefillatre, el mejor de su clase, el niño que recibía las palizas en el almuerzo.

De vez en vez cuando y si no se hallaba demasiado alejado en los comedores en su intento por mimetizarse con las sombras, le invitaba a acercarse a él y Francois.

Cuando conoció a Henri había agradecido a los cielos que su hermana no estuviera forzada a atender a aquella escuela.

"Qué es Pi"

"¿Pi…Señor?"

"Pi, Señor Grandier" el instructor había repetido a su nuevo alumno.

Henri se hallaba sentado a su lado aquella primera vez: letra griega, había escrito el niño y se había asegurado de que Alexandre hubiese visto su nota. Pero Alexandre tenía dotes sociales y había observado a la joven población alrededor.

El niño de once años había tragado saliva para atreverse a decir el primer disparate que le brotara de la sesera "Pi, es lo que dicen los pollitos, Señor" había contestado causando estrepitosa hilaridad entre sus pares, no así en su instructor.

Un par de azotes le había costado aquella respuesta pero, había ganado las simpatías de la clase. Henri en cambio, había levantado la mano, se le había concedido la palabra y había dado su respuesta. "Correcto" había dictado el instructor con aires de satisfacción "es un alivio comprobar que al menos uno de ustedes tendrá futuro". Es que el chico le había ayudado a recuperar el orgullo herido.

-¿Cómo están tus pollitos Grandier? –saludó Henri -¿Ya crecieron?

Con artificioso buen humor Alexandre le observó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel saludo y solo se lo permitía porque no le era posible bromear con nadie más.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado o te van a abrir esa cabezota a picotazos Lefillatre – bromeó. Lefillatre sonrió – Ya te he dicho que dejes de decir estupideces o no vas a sobrevivir.

-Mientras esté aquí.

-Qué quieres decir

-Que son iguales a mi hermano, sueñan con salir de aquí, enrolarse en una academia y vestir el uniforme.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada, pero mejor te dedicas a pintar sus glorias, si se le puede llamar gloria a perder el seso.

El Señor Lefillatre no se hallaba en un manicomio. Literalmente, así como su hijo había planteado, había perdido el seso en Piedmont hacia casi tres años, gracias a una bola de cañón.

Alexandre no dijo nada; el instructor había ingresado al aula.

El primer dibujo que recordaba haber realizado había sido un retrato de Isabelle. Lo había hecho, porque su padre lo había instado a escribir una carta para Reynier, en la cual debía agradecerle su presente de cumpleaños. No sabía qué se suponía debía decirle a aquel personaje que le había enviado una caja de crayones, los primeros que habían salido al mercado Parisino desde que el carboncillo hubiese dejado de ser comercializado en Francia.

Tenía seis años y entonces apenas sí recordaba el rostro de Reynier.

André le había propuesto ocupar el lugar de escribano mientras él le dictaba ideas, ya que aún no aprendía a escribir bien del todo, solo algunas letras; resultado de sus lecciones de caligrafía. Definir el tema no había sido difícil; el debate durante las lecciones siempre había sido que las plumas eran para dibujar lo que se observaba o recordaba y no para escribir símbolos aburridos. El padre había propuesto nuevamente "Cuéntales sobre nosotros" y el niño había accedido. André había tomado nota de la conversación y Alexandre había hecho lo mismo en su propio estilo. La primera carta del chico no había sido de autoría propia, pero había sido complementada por una segunda hoja que llevaba la siguiente descripción: un círculo con dos grandes hojas verdes en su interior, bajo las dos hojas había dos círculos colorados, en medio de estos círculos una línea del mismo color y una gran masa de ondas de color café alrededor del círculo principal. "¿Dónde has dejado la nariz?" había observado André.

Ante aquella pregunta el niño había buscado a su hermana con la vista. Esta componía un ensayo sobre la luna del cual las únicas palabras inteligibles habían sido: Isabelle Maia Grandier, al pie de la página; André le había enseñado a escribir su nombre la semana anterior y había llegado a entusiasmarle tanto que hasta las paredes habían compartido la alegría de la niña. Alexandre había regresado al papel, había dado un segundo vistazo a la niña y terminado de trazar una pequeña línea gris sobre la línea colorada. "La nariz" había dicho haciendo entrega.

El tiempo pasó y el universo de los hermanos había comenzado a dilatarse. Desde la vida del hogar hacia la vida pública. Desde el trabajo del padre hacia las reuniones con amistades, caballos, carruajes, el Quai de Conti frente a casa, desde el jardín que les pertenecía y la valiosa fuente de agua en medio hasta los jardines que recorrían en días libres. A través de aquellos ojos y líneas irregulares Reynier podía ver un talento en pleno crecimiento, una mano que paulatinamente adquiría firmeza y destreza, pero también había concebido los cambios que era incapaz de presenciar. La eterna espera y hambruna de las campañas se hacía soportable gracias a las cartas de dos pequeños; No había sido olvidada ni apartada "No lo permitiré" André le había dicho antes de haberla visto partir.

Pero ya no estaba en sus manos.

Cuando Alexandre llegó a casa cayó en la realización de que debía a hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Henri tenía razón: -No es tu lugar Grandier- le había dicho. Disfrutaba de la esgrima y de las lecciones de armería, los lemas patrióticos en la escuela le arrancaban muecas hipócritas, a pesar de sentir el pecho henchido cada vez que las escuchaba. Pero, aún así, el ejército nunca había sido un lugar en el que pensara: esta es la horma de mi zapato. Una vez había visto a Reynier entrenando a sus subalternos, realizando inspecciones. Aquellos hombres eran la personificación del orden, y aún así recibían arengas que sólo se imaginaba los demonios recibían en el infierno. También había visto los entrenamientos que los Cazadores de la Guardia realizaban en el Campo de Marte. Le escocía la piel ver cómo un tropel de niños atendía y obedecía a los ladridos de un hombrecito al cual perfectamente pudieron haber molido a palos.

Preguntó si su padre había llegado y en dónde estaba su hermana. Su padre no había llegado y su hermana se hallaba enfrascada en un tomo de Andreas Vesalius que había usurpado en la Academia donde su padre traducía textos del latín hacia la lengua Gala. Cuando la encontró se hallaba encogida, temblando e idiotizada con las imágenes de cadáveres diseccionados, apenas si hizo un gesto al saludo de su hermano mientras se le llenaba la boca de saliva y juraba que nunca más comería pedazo de carne en la mesa.

Alexandre no hizo burlas esta vez. De inmediato se dirigió a los cuartos, que desde tiempos que para él resultaban inmemorables, habían sido reservados para Reynier. Se sintió aún más estúpido por haber considerado que aquello había sido perfectamente normal. En su cuarto de lectura, se hallaba su escritorio. Entró y su inquisitivo ser buscó. Al interior de lisas superficies, finas y puras líneas de caoba: allí debían estar. No estaban ¿En dónde pueden estar? Giró, rodeó muebles, pensó escuchar la voz de André, retrocedió y chocó con la cómoda de su madre. Claro que tenía cuartos en aquella casa, estaba ausente pero gracias a su padre invadía y se apropiaba de todo y de todos alrededor. Sí. En la segunda gaveta. Allí estaban sus tesoros, pequeños vestidos para pequeñas personitas; bonetes, calzados, dos cascabeles de plata, telas de nubes y rocío. Sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras las hundía entre tiernos objetos pero no dejó de buscar. Necesitaba limpiar el camino recorrido y comenzar de nuevo. Se había tomado tantas molestias en encontrar algún pigmento que denotara el color de ojos de su hermana. Ningún crayón se lo había entregado. Ese lejano día un pequeño había aprendido a realizar aguadas y a conectarse con el extraño ser que le había dado vida "¿Usted cree que lo entienda?" había consultado con el padre que maravillado había asentido. Lo que planeaba ahora era casi como degollar a un cervatillo, pero necesitaba borrar el diálogo, el hábito de tomar el pincel para dirigirse a ella, dejar de pensar que gracias a esta costumbre su vida tomaba dirección. -No fue gracias a usted- dijo al dar con la valiosa correspondencia de Reynier. Quería arrojarle a la cara, cada palabra.

-¿Qué haces? – escuchó a sus espaldas. De cuclillas cayó hacia atrás. Casi no se recupera del salto.

-No le diré a Papá sobre Vesalius si cierras la jeta – masculló desde el suelo. Pero tenía miedo.

-De acuerdo, pero no le llames jeta a mi boca – reclamó ofendida

-Lo siento – se disculpó y logró ver que le contestaban con un gesto dulce a pesar de verla patas arriba. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que su hermana desviaba su atención, observaba el ajuar de angelitos conservado por Reynier.

-Son para bebés- murmuró y sus ojos ya no eran tanto ojos como clavos –papá ya está aquí – finalizó y tiesa como tablón dio un giro sobre sus pies, desapareciendo del umbral.

Alexandre se incorporó rápidamente y tomó las cartas que había enviado hacía tanto tiempo a Reynier. Al anochecer quemó sus dibujos y su odio en la chimenea de su cuarto. Durante la madrugada el incomprensible vacío en su pecho le provocó llanto. Al día siguiente, después de atender al liceo y antes de que arribara su padre, nuevamente decidió darle una visita a la cómoda.

Dejó todo en su lugar.

Jean-Sylvain Bailly. Aquel había sido su nombre. Había conocido a muchos otros intelectuales en los salones y clubes que habían abierto sus puertas y sus brazos antes de que se gestara la República. Nunca fue alguien a quien considerara un amigo, pero había sido él quien lo llevara a su puesto actual en la Academia de Inscripciones y Bellas Letras. En un tiempo en que su vida se había sobrecargado de deberes políticos encima de los de historiador, necesitó asistencia para revisar documentos inscritos y archivados en las lenguas de la antigüedad. La relación profesional había durado tan solo un año.

Bailly había decidido retirarse a Nantes después de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el Campo de Marte en Julio de 1791.

Sus pares estimaban que para haber sido un sirviente, André había recibido privilegiada educación, pero lo que su ama había aprendido él había debido conocer. Aritmética, Geometría, Historia, Escritura y lectura, griego y latín.

Destituido de su cargo durante el Terror y restituido nuevamente en éste, meses después de que Robespierre perdiera la cabeza, continuaba dedicándose a la traducción y enseñanza de las antiguas lenguas.

Aunque la puerta del despacho en donde se hallaba trabajando se hallaba cerrada, pudo oír el trémulo movimiento, el ritmo a tientas. No cupo duda; Petite Grandier había convencido a la joven Ana para desviar el coche hacia el barrio de los doctos desde los jardines a los cuales habían sido autorizadas visitar aquella tarde; era aceptable que una niña aprendiera botánica. Dejó sus papeles a un lado, pero el periódico se aseguró de ocultarlo en uno de los cajones. Su seño fruncido no pudo contenerlo; los golpecitos de dos manos femeninas despertaron el buen humor. –Adelante – contestó risueño a la apertura de las cuatro paredes inundadas por el olor de las fibras animales y vegetales, o lo que su hija llamaba "el aroma de la felicidad" una aparente fanfarria a la que Alexandre contestaba colérico "Estás completamente chiflada".

-Lo siento – comenzó Ana – pero insistió y ya que hizo sus deberes no tuve oportunidad de rebatir…

-Está bien Mademoiselle Foret, yo me encargo desde aquí de esta sabelotodo– dijo pellizcando una de las mejillas de la niña que había llegado en pequeño trote hacia él - ¿Qué eso? – preguntó indicando a las manitos que cargaban una bolsa de lino crudo; parecía contener un peso considerable.

Mientras despedía a la preceptora indicándole usar el carruaje de regreso a su hogar, Isabelle comenzó a dar vueltas y a revisar títulos dispuestos en las estanterías. En un segundo su padre devolvió su atención hacia ella; al notar la tensión en la sonrisa de la niña se cruzó de brazos. Comenzó a escrutarla.

-¿No cargabas hace un momento?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se arrebolaban sus mejillas. Qué más iba a hacer.

-Ven aquí – dijo indicándole una silla junto él. Una vez que tomó asiento en la propia extendió papel, pluma y un contenedor de tinta hacia ella – Debó ordenar el día de mañana –explicó

-De acuerdo – dijo enderezándose y cargando la pluma. Por un rato se escuchó la voz del padre y el rasgar de la plumilla sobre el papel.

Cuando ya iban por el décimo punto Isabelle descansó su muñeca – ¿Usted cree que el día dé para todo esto?

-Claro que no – dijo cruzando sus dedos, construyendo un soporte sobre el cual descansar su mentón. En aquella fracción del día Isabelle divisó los dos pares de párpados clausurados de André, imaginó que ambos se abrían hacia ella, para esto recurrió al reflejo matutino de los suyos. Nunca, de parte de ninguno de los adultos que la encerraba en carnoso círculo protector, escuchó la historia de ese ojo herido. Carraspeaban y la ignoraban cuando su aguda lengüita se refería al tema. Delicado; el universo de los adultos es demasiado delicado, construido por delgadas murallas de dichos y entredichos.

-¿Estás cansada? – preguntó André al tiempo que abría su mirada.

-No, Papa - Con un gesto la niña negó. Guardó silencio y escrutó a su propio padre, imitándolo -¿Cómo era ella?

La pregunta era vaga y sorpresiva. A pesar de ello André supo exactamente a qué tema se hacía referencia. Lo estaba esperando -Nunca habías preguntado eso antes.

-No sabía que tenía el derecho.- contestó. Entornaron la mirada sobre ella; no pedía, acababa de decir que el derecho le pertenecía.

-Debiste escribirle Isabelle, debiste seguir el consejo que entregaste a tu hermano

-Nunca me he sentido tan incómoda – musitó y André nuevamente fijó su atención sobre ella – es la verdad Pére y si no debo decirla a un desconocido, a quien más la diré sino a usted.

El silenció pareció tomar asiento cómodamente en algún lugar de la habitación; todos. Comenzó a dilatarse y a tornarse denso. Cuando su padre fue capaz de retomar la palabra el espacio volvió a ser familiar para ella.

-¿Solía ser más fácil no? – interrogó y le vio asentir

-Yo creo que nunca ha sido fácil, si no estarían juntos ¿verdad?

Carraspeó e hizo que el material sobre su mesa recobrara importancia, la asertividad de su hija le hacía tambalear y no podía permitirlo -¿Devolviste ese libro a su lugar? – dijo cambiando de tema, la niña le siguió, asintiendo – Muy bien; no me importa cuántos hombres descarnados hallas visto en esas páginas…

-¡A la mesa! - completó risueña

André asintió - O vas a desparecer - elevó su rostro otra vez, el de su hija ya lo esperaba -Ella tampoco tenía buen apetito a tu edad.

-Por lo que pude ver no ha cambiado mucho

André se perdió en la sonrisa de Isabelle. Regresó a sus trece años y a la mansión que se hallaba camino a Versalles. Él estaba devorando el plato de esa dorada niña, convirtiéndose en el cómplice. "Consentida" había pensado, pero no había pronunciado palabra. Entonces no lo sabía, pero Oscar sólo tenía que sonreír para atraparlo.

En aquel instante Isabelle confirmó un pensamiento concebido en los meses en que Reynier había permanecido a su lado; si la lastimaba de algún modo lastimaba a su padre. "Mal apetito" había dicho y pudo ver el nudo en su garganta aún asfixiándolo. Por semanas había reflexionado en qué otras cosas podría parecerse a ella pero, no tuvo corazón para interrogar a ese hombre conmovido -Le escribiré, haré lo mejor que pueda- intentó.

Era una niña, pero podía notar cuando un hombre sentía real interés en una mujer. La comparación le resultaba grotesca y de mal gusto, pero no podía ser más exacta; jugoso _Filet mignon_ para cenar. El destello era bastante similar entre comensales y pretendientes y los niveles variaban entre la ternura y la depravación; en ciertas instancias resultaba aterrador caer en cuenta de que uno misma se había convertido en el objeto de interés, pero no era posible que Francois Chatelet estuviese interesada en ella: de ahí que hubiese aplicado un puntapié a su amigo.

Por un momento se preguntó si su padre habría recibido uno alguna vez. De inmediato pensó en Reynier y en su mueca traviesa: ella habría sabido contestar.


	4. Chapter 4

III

Al final de un atareado día la calma llegó a ella. El espíritu rodeó su perfil, su figura alta y espigada montada sobre un corcel, pero la entrada le fue vedada por la dorada mujer.

Blanco era su nuevo animal y le recordó el primero que había sido puesto a su servicio. Había contado con catorce años cuando había entrado a servir a la guardia de su majestad Luis XV: Los cabecillas siempre recibían uno blanco, pero su padre la había acostumbrado desde pequeña al liderazgo; entonces pensaba que su "varón" continuaría con la tradición de sus ancestros, proteger a la sagrada corona francesa, a aquellos reyes designados por Dios.

Ahora la Armada de la cual formaba parte, batallaba contra aquellos Monarcas aún existentes, sistemas corruptos comparados con panales de abejas: el amo, el vasallo y la plebe.

Oscar miraba hacia el río Elbe, pero realmente no lo veía. Insondables sus ojos se habían tornado, el azul de estos parecía haberse fundido con el agua y hacia la profundidad en donde el mundo seguía siendo azul. La superficie era distinta: El cálido sol del estío se había alejado y hundido en el horizonte, dejando un residuo plateado y anaranjado en las centellas, mientras malvas y púrpuras realzaban el brillo desde sus sombras.

Ya habían pasado horas; su fina caligrafía había sellado un nuevo acuerdo en medio de aquel río en que aún se hallaba sumergida. Una balsa había sido anclada a la mitad. Allí se habían reunido: infeliz encuentro. La mirada lívida de quien firmara en segundo lugar había calado profundamente en su pecho. No se estremeció, ya que estaba acostumbrada a recibir los más fieros bofetones de parte de la vida; sabía que humillaban a hombres valientes y que caridad alguna devolvería la dignidad a sus almas.

Había sido la primera vez que había sido dejada a cargo de una campaña; una que había terminado con gran éxito. El resultado abrió las puertas a la invasión y para ella...No, para él… y para él sin dudas habría un ascenso.

No le contentaba este rumor.

Un proyecto que ya había andado años, necesitaba ser reevaluado, revisar si sus condiciones y objetivos habían sido cumplidos o iban en la vía correcta para ser alcanzados.

Empuñó las riendas, pero no tiró de estas.

Ocupada estaba, ocupada reevaluando sus motivos.

Sabía de antemano que mínima cuota de placer experimentaría en Hannover. Que su posición sería estratégica, pero que su presencia y la de su contingente, no sería particularmente bienvenida o deseada.

El jefe del estado de Hannover no era sino el mismo hombre que reinaba Inglaterra, Jorge III; una conexión que hacía de aquel territorio una posesión muy valiosa según recientes eventos: un posible objeto de intercambio en el próximo tratado con Inglaterra o un medio para influir en Prusia, protectora de Hannover.

No había intenciones de parte del Primer Cónsul francés, en provocar a aquel Reino. Había enviado a su pequeño séquito militar, como hábil jugador desliza su ficha sobre el tablero de ajedrez, mientras mandaba a uno de sus mejores generales a Berlín, para asegurar al Rey prusiano que las intenciones de amistad y respeto de parte Francia permanecían inamovibles. Pero la presencia de militares franceses en el electorado inglés negaba lo anterior.

El Rey Frederik William ofreció una amplia suma de dinero al primer Cónsul a cambio de que la invasión no tuviese lugar en el preciado estado Alemán; pero, la propuesta no había surtido el más mínimo efecto sobre el Cónsul. Aquella oferta significaba que Prusia no atacaría. Impasible continuó con su juego de estrategia, bloquear todas las entradas y puertos del continente al Reino Unido y así su economía: todo se trataba de debilitar al enemigo.

La presencia de la división comandada por Reynier sólo tuvo efectos visibles a principios de Junio.

Una delegación del propio gobierno había recibido su llegada, prometiendo que sus fuerzas no tomarían armas en contra de Francia o de sus enviados.

Fue una de las principales causas por las cuales el Duque de Cambridge, comandante de una de las divisiones del Ejército de Hanover, hubiese renunciado a su comisión dejándola en manos del General von Hammerstein. Muchos soldados siguieron al duque en su camino de retorno a Inglaterra.

Sobre eso: Las peticiones realizadas en secreto por parte del ejército Hannoveriano a su protector prusiano para nutrir las líneas de defensa permanecieron sin respuesta. El pequeño territorio quedó solo y vulnerable, no había más alternativa que dar la bienvenida a sus invasores.

El 2 de Junio en la localidad de Borstel, ocurrió el primer y único enfrentamiento, que decayó en leve escaramuza. Hammerstein se fue en retirada ya que sentía que sus fuerzas eran demasiado débiles en comparación con las líneas francesas.

Al siguiente día Reynier se encontró redactando serio documento. Necesitaba neutralizarlos. En Suhlingen se reunió con tres diputados del estado. En esta reunión firmaron el documento que demandaba el retiro del Ejército hacia el este del río Elbe y la entrega de la totalidad de sus piezas de artillería.

Aquella convención era momentánea. De inmediato envió por instrucciones con el fin de evitar nuevos enfrentamientos.

Mientras esperaba se había dedicado a reforzar sus estrategias y a entrenar a los Húsares y Cazadores puestos bajo su mando, ambos regimientos pertenecientes a la caballería liviana. En verdad le habían hecho empacar liviano en casa. Contaba con trece mil hombres y sabía que aquellos hombres que había expulsado hacia el otro lado del río no se quedarían tranquilos.

Finalmente el 5 de Julio cerca de la localidad de Artlenburg fue firmada la Convención definitiva. Esta ordenaba que el Ejército de Hannover fuera desmembrado y así fue hecho.

El golpe de cascos acercándose, la devolvieron a la superficie. Viró su cabeza hacia sus espaldas, sus pupilas se aproximaron hacia los rabillos. Contó los segundos de soledad restantes mientras sus ayudantes de campo se acercaban y acercaban a galope.

-Espero que aún sigamos en el camino correcto – se dijo a sí misma. Había quedado a cargo del estado que le habían ordenado ocupar. Le parecía que la locura comenzaba a tomar posesión del proyecto.

Ana Foret había llegado en Septiembre de 1798 a Paris, pero solo dos años después llegó a la casa de la calle Guénégaud en Saint Germain. Isabelle lo había anotado en el libro de cuentas de su padre, ya que desde entonces André había incluido la renta de la joven dentro de los gastos del hogar.

Había nacido en 1779 en el Rosellón, del matrimonio entre el carnicero Guillaume Foret y Louise Picher, la hija de un instructor.

Según su pupila, Ana era interesante: Sabía todo lo que debía saberse sobre plantas y no lo había aprendido de la lectura de libros. Cuando los accidentes o refriegas dejaban estragos y por causas monetarias o geográficas, los vecinos del villorrio en que se había criado no encontraban médicos o cirujanos, llegaban a la tienda de Foret a someterse a la misericordia de sus grasientas manos. Nadie sabía que el éxito de sus improvisadas cirugías venía de la mano de Luoise Picher. El secreto de Louise eran las hojas de plántago y las semillas de lavanda. –El primero cierra la herida, la segunda limpia – había explicado Ana a Isabelle.

En casa del Señor Grandier Ana no tenía que tender camas o servir bocadillos a los invitados de sus empleadores. Pero así había conocido a la hija de Grandier, sirviendo sabrosos Mignardises y petite four a los numerosos descendientes de los invitados a la velada de David Lanois. En su mayoría, colegas y superiores de la Academia de Letras.

Había observado que una de las niñas se apartaba del grupo y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en un corredor, vía de acceso entre comedor y cocinas. Pesados cortinajes a la entrada, apenas sí tapaban la escena. Sobaba su abdomen mientras un niño igualmente delgado a ella engullía tortitas glaseadas y macarrones. Isabelle no había tomado postre alguno de las bandejas.

Ana se había acercado a la rezagada, recargada con pastelitos.

-Los guardé solo para usted madeimoselle – había comenzado, adoptando la condescendencia y ternura con que la población mayor suele dirigirse a la más joven.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda – una mueca de dolor había opacado el tono afable de la niña.

-El día de hoy ha sido todo un reto para ella – había explicado Alexandre después de haber hecho tremendo esfuerzo por tragar tres bocados.

-Y eso por qué – preguntó Ana con débil curiosidad. Una voz la había distraído, una voz que intentaba ubicarla para encargarle nuevos deberes. Era mejor servir a proyectos de pedantes que a los proyectos ya acabados.

-Le dio vergüenza no terminar los platos – había continuado el niño

-Mi padre dijo que ofendería a nuestra anfitriona si no terminaba- había explicado Isabelle

-Nunca ha terminado un plato en su vida, su mejor amigo es el perro de nuestro vecino.

-Ah, entonces ha de tener una barriga muy pequeña – había dicho en bajo tono. Se había arrodillado para quedar a una altura similar a la de los niños. Una mano sobre la frente de la niña y esta pudo ver negros ojos verificando y el asomo de cabellos otoñales bajo el bonete de lino - ¿Siente fuego subiendo por su garganta?

-No – había contestado al mismo tiempo que daba un vistazo a su lado. Ya que ningún adulto con autoridad se encontraba demasiado cerca, Alexandre había dado rienda suelta a su apetito de ballenato. Todo había señalado que se encontraba muy contento: mejillas llenas y embarradas con mermeladas, labios y dedos pegajosos, balanceaba alegremente sus pies que aún no alcanzaban el suelo marmoleado. Milagrosamente su barriga aún se hallaba tan plana como antes: Ana había sonreído: el infinito toma variadas formas - pero él me da ganas de vomitar – Isabelle había informado.

-Mmm… tengo justo lo que necesita – Ana se había entusiasmado: de un brinco se había incorporado y también su espíritu que de súbito volvía a sentirse útil e imprescindible.

Ninguno de los dos la había esperado. Una pequeña fila se había proyectado hacia los cocinas; Ana había ido por hojas de menta, Alexandre la había seguido porque aún transportaba eclair y se había hecho la idea de que encontraría más variedades e Isabelle, por saber cómo una desconocida sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

Al día siguiente Ana había logrado ser despedida. Isabelle se había enterado días después de la decisión tomada por Madame Lanois. Había sentido una gran desilusión.

Mientras Alexandre había preparado el camino para la indigestión, ella había interrogado a Ana alejándola de sus deberes. Había sido bastante desagradable encontrarse con quien podría saber más que ella. Más que la curiosidad, le había picado el orgullo: la habitante de un pueblito sureño superaba a la hija de un intelectual y ciudadano parisino.

Cuando logró que su padre la llevara a casa de Lanois, lo había hecho para restaurar su orgullo. Lo único que había conseguido había sido cuantiosa porción de culpa; a quien al principio había calificado de amenaza, comenzó a visualizar como compañía, alguien con quien disfrutar el infinito ocio en el que se hallaba recluida a diario.

Muñecas, listones, encajes, zapatitos inútiles, porcelanas para servir tecitos imaginarios. Entre las niñas, quien estuviera en posesión de los mejores ejemplares iba a la cabeza del grupo. Gracias a Reynier, Isabelle poseía las mejores colecciones, pero ya que real aprecio nunca se asomo por estos objetos, permaneció como segundona, el adorno y la supuesta mejor amiga de quien tomara el cetro. De haberle importado habría podido destronarla cuando se le hubiese antojado, pero su interés siempre había sido uno y desde aquella velada había comenzado a buscar herbarios, ya que debía construir uno igual o mejor que el que Ana le había confiado.

Qué puede esperarse de una provinciana – Madame Lanois se había justificado ante André; había tenido la delicadeza de decir "provinciana" en vez de "sirvienta"; ya que estaba enterada sobre el colega de su esposo y sobre su paso por la servidumbre de antaño - esperaba que pudiera ocuparse de rudimentos pero sinceramente dudo que la pobre creatura tuviese posesión de algún talento estando tan lejos de la civilización - había agregado invocando al sagrado espíritu de la compasión por el más débil. Isabelle había estrujado la mano de André; se había aferrado a su amor para no lanzar alguna impertinencia, que aunque hubiese desbordado en verdades seguiría siendo recordada como impertinencia: por ejemplo, Lanois venía de La Gironda y como él, ella era la hija de un mercader que había logrado escalar posiciones cuando finalmente las arcas de la erradicada nobleza habían sido vaciadas para la libre compra y venta del vulgo. Pero si ventilaba los trapos sucios de Lanois, probablemente despertaría a una arpía que ventilaría los de su propio padre al momento de compartir entremeses en una nueva velada, justo antes de la cena. Sabía que con el entusiasmo encendido por los aperitivos, no repararían en deshuesar el plato principal.

-¿Usted sabría en donde podemos encontrarla? – había dicho en su lugar - es importante.

Por supuesto, no había información recabada sobre la servidumbre alojada en áticos o en los cuartos más elevados de las viviendas. La relación amo-sirviente, protector-protegido había sido erradicada de las mentes. Se había reducido a un contrato o acuerdo entre ambas partes, como empleador y empleado, una relación impersonal y desapegada, ya que el prestador del servicio no formaba parte de las posesiones, fácilmente podían desligarse.

A la salida, solo el compañerismo y la buena voluntad de una sirvienta les había señalado el camino.

Cinco años después Ana se preparaba para seguir el plan que se había determinado realizar al momento de dejar el Rosellón. Por carta de bienaventurada conexión, que contaba como una de las pocas herencias de su madre, le había llegado información sobre insignificante sección del Hotel Dieu en la cual se instruía a mujeres para practicar la partería. Entonces, Ana pensaba que cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer al lado de un padre viudo que le ofrecía prospectos que elevarían más el patrimonio familiar que su autoestima.

Había hecho sus maletas, sabiendo que la ley protegería su herencia pero no el amor de su padre.

En un cuarto de huéspedes una joven de veinticinco años se hallaba en compañía de una niña de trece. La primera era de estatura mediana y la segunda ya le alcanzaba. Ambas preparaban un viaje, pero solo una de ellas partiría.

-Puede que haya cambiado de opinión – Isabelle le consolaba. Hacía algunos meses Ana había escrito a su padre. Como ya era costumbre, no había recibido respuesta.

-Bien – le escuchó decir Isabelle – no podemos tener todo en la vida. Y cuando una mujer se atreve a hacer sus propios designios debe pagar un precio.

-Lo sé, me he quedado sin preceptora – musitó con el tono característico de quienes sufren el mimo de los afectos.

-No has diseñado tus siguientes pasos aún Petite Grandier, apenas sí tienes trece años, eres una bebita –dijo haciendo un guiño. Le devolvieron una mueca que no hacía esfuerzo por convertirse en sonrisa. Ana chasqueó la lengua - Vamos, ya sabías sobre mis planes y de todos modos vendré a visitarte –dijo la joven besando la frente de la niña.

Isabelle rechazó el siguiente mimo alejándose en brusco giro –Te harás más lista – gruñó – no creo que sea justo.

-Pero claro que sí, soy mayor que tú enana – dijo instigando el pleito, provocando a la niña alejaba la tristeza. Aquel truco funcionaba al instante con Alexandre. No era tarea fácil cuando se trataba de Isabelle. Esta se inclinó sobre el escritorio de su preceptora y amiga, hojeó casualmente uno de sus libros, lo cerró y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Alzó la vista hacia ella, dio cuenta de que ya había finalizado con el empaque de sus vestidos, solo faltaban sus bonetes.

-Te voy a extrañar Ana

-No tendrás tiempo para hacerlo: La escuela no se encuentra lejos de aquí, además nos escribiremos. A propósito; ¿ya has terminado esa carta a tu madre o aún tienes problemas?

-Sí, con el encabezado

Ana le observó extrañada; estimado o estimada, querido o querida, esta solía ser la tarea más liviana dentro de una carta. Pero luego escuchó el alegato entre un niño y un adulto, un alegato que llegaba en amortiguados pero desagradables tonos de discordia – Ah - dijo, fue como la chispa inicial que enciende una chimenea, allí se iluminaron nuevas ideas -Se caerían sentados si supieran que una mujer maneja nuestras tropas – dijo, habiendo decidido menguar la gravedad en el ambiente.

Isabelle sabía que Ana pensaba en los tiempos de la primera República, en Pauline Léon y en su petición para armar a las mujeres de Paris en caso de que una invasión hubiese tomado lugar en aquellos años; pensando en aquellas mujeres de mente radical Ana había logrado digerir a Reynier; el sentimiento de querer defender el hogar, familia y amigos no le era ajeno, por lo tanto la idea de portar un arma para lograr tal objetivo tampoco resultaba lejana.

Isabelle sintió envidia: al parecer para Ana, Oscar aún era una figura de atracción y entretenimiento, algo que no debía entender en profundidad, algo que ella misma no había tenido que entender en profundidad.

La niña comenzó a sentir los apremios sobre ella, la balanza en su corazón inclinándose hacia su padre. Debía terminar su carta y agradecer a Reynier por sus regalos, darle a conocer algo sobre el clima y si el estado de los caminos había mejorado. Tonterías. Cualquier tema bastaría, pero debía ser creíble para Reynier y hasta el momento su redacción restaba de fluidez. El aprecio y la admiración nunca habían sido un deber y el torbellino en su pecho y en su mente lograban complicar aún más su joven espíritu, alejando la naturalidad en sus composiciones y en los sentimientos respecto a aquella mujer -Debió haberse quedado con nosotros cuando pequeños y haberse desposado con mi Padre; habría hecho todo más simple – dictó

-Eso crees ahora

-Exacto, pero tú puedes creer lo contrario – dijo resuelta, luego abrió el libro y pretendió que hundía su nariz en un nuevo contenido. El anterior ya había sido cerrado.

- Gracias – contestó abriendo el sarcasmo. Pensó en su propia madre. Años atrás Luoise, había contado con más de cuarenta años en el mundo, pero pudo haber tomado el lugar que ahora su hija estaba a punto de ocupar; sabía leer y escribir, recomendaciones de familias respetables no habrían faltado para haber dispuesto el camino hacia la escuálida escuelita que había comenzado en el Hotel Dieu.

Ana observó la melancolía agriando a un corazón demasiado joven; dejó a un lado sus bonetes, dio unos pasos hacia su pupila y detuvo su labor. Como hermana mayor tomó sus manos y la invitó a sentarse sobre su cama para iniciar confidencias.

-Isabelle, cuando llegas a cierta edad es casi imposible dejar a la persona en que te has convertido – dijo.

-Mi padre solía ser un sirviente – rebatió confiada en la base de su pequeño argumento.

-Quizás nunca lo fue.

Aquella noche, tras despedir a su querida amiga, Isabelle se retiró a sus cuartos. Tomó asiento frente a su bonheur du jour, dispuso una hoja sobre la superficie de madera, abrió un cajoncito delante de ella y retiró tinta y pluma.

_Cher_ escribió. Ni siquiera había dado inicio a la carta para Reynier. Enseguida gotas de tinta comenzaron a acumularse al lado de las primeras letras.

Debe haber una forma, pensaba. Debió existir una solución al problema de su padre.- Todo tiene una solución- musitó.

En verdad todo problema tiene una solución, pero no siempre el que se ha imaginado.

En el despacho de Bernard la portada de un boletín se encuentra enmarcada. Era el boletín oficial de la Sociedad de los Amigos de la Verdad "Bulletin de la Bouche de Fer"; el boletín de la boca de hierro. Se encontraba al lado de una xilografía en que la famosa y repudiada Hydra era cercenada y desmembrada por los verdaderos ciudadanos. Arriba, encuadrados por passepartout, los Guardias Franceses se hallaban inmortalizados; los héroes y libertadores de los ciudadanos. En la esquina se hallaba una aguafuerte de la Bastilla siendo tomada. A la izquierda un dibujo de su mujer, arriba un óleo de esta con los vestidos de la época, justo al lado un retrato de su pequeña familia, él incluido, un tierno tema hecho por el mismo David. Bernard podía hablar sobre cualquier imagen enmarcada en aquella pared excepto sobre La boca de Hierro, pero había colgado la portada de la primera editorial para honrar la memoria de los caídos. Grandes amigos habían tomado parte en aquella sociedad, pero la mayoría habían desaparecido en los últimos años del gobierno republicano. Bernard se fijaba en esta cuando quería recordar mejores tiempos, o cuando pensaba que todo podría mejorar.

Se hallaba solo, en medio de la madrugada, cubierto por silenciosas sombras y tenues luces nocturnas, perdido en aquella portada. Había estado ahí el día en que había sido impresa, en un día de Octubre de 1790.

En aquellos días de otoño había recibido invitación de parte de dos de sus amigos y padres primerizos a su recientemente adquirido hogar. Había tomado la oportunidad de llevarles la primera copia, fresca y recién salida de las prensas de la imprenta.

Había sido citado el día anterior, en una velada a la cual habían asistido solo las amistades más íntimas de la pareja. El motivo de la invitación había sido atender al bautizo de los hermanitos que ya iban por el sexto mes de vida. Al finalizar la reunión, todos sabían que él sería el encargado de trabajar y tratar delicado asunto para los anfitriones. Deseaban intercambiar votos de matrimonio, pero el problema para realizar la alianza radicaba en los papeles de la futura esposa. Su nombre era Oscar Francois Reynier, al haber prestado juramento cívico había tomado el estatus de ciudadano, había renunciado a su título de Conde y a sus privilegios como miembro del primer Estado. Era uno de aquellos Guardias Franceses, alzados como héroes de la ciudadanía.

Había demasiadas complicaciones como para revelar a Oscar como una dama camuflada por hábitos masculinos; para los nuevos tiempos aquella manifestación de inmoralidad propia de capricho aristocrático, habría sido desastroso.

Siempre lo habría sido.

Por ley eclesiástica, si tal comportamiento de naturaleza ambigua llegaba a ser observado, debía ser erradicado de la sociedad con la hoguera. Pero en las clases privilegiadas la historia era distinta. Quien mal no ve, mal no siente: entre estirpes gobernantes, entre conveniencias y avenencias entre clanes, las señales podían ser sumergidas en el fango de la indiferencia.

Con la abolición de los privilegios de la Nobleza y el Clero, aquellas licencias dejaron de existir.

Al fin comprendió en su totalidad sobre lo arriesgado que había sido la jugada de su padre, el costo por haber hecho prevalecer la tradición de los Condes de Jarjayes era demasiado alto.

Para ser esposa debía renunciar a Oscar. El ser complejo e incapaz de convertirse en consorte o madre.

Lo siento, el abogado recordó haber dicho, sabiendo que acababa con sus esperanzas, sabiendo que la marginaba, porque no había sido él uno de los tantos jóvenes entusiastas que había apoyado esta nueva era. Cada vez que veía a Oscar o pensaba en los anhelos malogrados que le había confiado, podía ver sus propias pesadillas; sus sueños habían sido tan solo eso, ideales románticos estrellándose sobre la dureza de las angostas callejuelas de la ciudad de las luces.

Aquella tarde él y André habían lamentado la clausura de nuevas imprentas, nuevos periódicos y boletines habían sido sacados de circulación.

En un breve interludio, la hija de esa mujer le había encontrado solo, en el mismo despacho. Había estado buscando el momento y al encontrarlo la niña había actuado con sigilo. Había hablado con su padre; eso le había dicho, André le había dicho, la pátina de inocencia bordeaba sus labios rosa; "Usted sabe de qué hablo; por qué no lo intentaron". André no le había dado tiempo para seguir insistiendo, pero el daño ya había sido hecho. Comenzó a sentir como le arrastraban y tiraban hacia atrás, al inusual caso que lo había obligado a examinar las cláusulas y condiciones del ideal, de aquel proyecto que pretendía libertad, igualdad y fraternidad para todos, todos hombres. En verdad era afortunado de tener una esposa que todo lo que había ambicionado en la vida era la calidez de un abrazo y una familia, olvidar el desamparo, la crueldad y mezquindad de las calles y la hambruna del día a día. Su protección había entregado a su amada creatura y con ello pensó que la deuda había sido pagada.

Había escuchado cómo reprendían a la niña mientras preparaban la partida. "No es apropiado que interrogues a tus superiores". Tras esto hubo silencio y una puerta abierta para la culpa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo difícil de escribir...pero qué es la vida sin siquiera una pequeña porción de retos =)

En fin, una notilla al final de este capítulo.

* * *

IV

-¿Qué nombre crees apropiado para tu esposa? – había preguntado.

Al principio, no había logrado distinguir si se trataba de su sardónico sentido del humor, o si en verdad había hablado enserio. La mitad de ella había estado ahí, en el cuarto de sus niños. La otra mitad parecía difuminarse en su voz.

No había sabido lo que significaba, pero entonces rebozaba y bullía de nuevos e indeseados conocimientos. Bullía, casi lista para renunciar a sí misma.

-No hablas enserio – había contestado

-Vamos: Tú ya lo sabías, no hiciste comentario alguno sobre el asunto, prácticamente dejaste que hiciera planes… ¡Lo sabías muy bien, André! – había mascullado.

-¿Me habrías escuchado?

Ella había callado: no podía darle la razón. Mandíbula rígida, ojos húmedos. André se había acercado, conmovido. Se había apoderado de sus manos. Estaba seguro de que las había tomado.

-Cualquier cosa es posible en este punto Oscar, tranquili—

-¡Basta! ¡No más mentiras!

Apenas sí había logrado darse cuenta de sus movimientos. Lo primero había sido el llanto del niño, luego inquietud en la cuna de la niña. Tuvo la certeza de qué le había hecho cuando su cortante mirada de zafiro comenzó a quemarle, cuando la piel de una de sus mejillas comenzó a punzar gracias a esa ira contagiosa; había asido bruscamente de los hombros a quien le había cruzado el rostro, jalándola hacia él, manera enfermiza de captar su atención -¿Creíste que sería fácil?- había interrogado; peligrosa curva en su voz. La mujer no había contestado, obstinada, la impotencia le forzaba a buscar culpables y a aplicar castigos a quien fuera - ¡Contesta! O podrías dejar de actuar como una malcriada y aceptar la realidad- había reclamado sacudiéndola y en el desespero bruscamente ella se había liberado. Había cargado hacia la salida, dejándolo en medio de gimoteos que la herían, sin aire.

Él también había hecho planes.

André recordaba a raíz de nueva y amarga experiencia. Había reprendido a su hija hacia tan solo unos momentos, luego de haber regresado de casa de la familia Chatelet. Quizás había sido demasiado duro; la niña no había aguantado los elevados decibeles, el trato severo pocas veces recibido, pues en intempestiva carrera había salido del despacho y arrancado hacia sus cuartos, con el rostro húmedo y el orgullo herido.

Al estar en soledad comenzó a ver la figura que una vez creyó tan cercana, a través de los cristales de la ventana, rodeando la fuente de agua, como si el diminuto afluente hubiese podido calmarla después del enfrentamiento sostenido. Una sirvienta había sido llamada para calmar el llanto que Oscar había provocado en los pequeños. Ella no había sido la excepción: André la había encontrado en llanto, aún agitada y colérica.

-Vamos – le había pedido, pero para ella había sonado a orden. Había volteado, el reto en sus gestos – Ven conmigo; te sentirás mejor.

-Qué dices – había dicho en asombro – jamás estará bien, André.

-Eso es lamentable ¿No crees? - había dicho, cubriéndose de apariencia fría, insensible - Vamos. Te necesitan- había porfiado.

-Llama a una nodriza – ella había porfiado más

-Te necesitan

-Me olvidarán

Él había asentido –De acuerdo: Para cuando encuentre una ya habrán muerto de hambre - había dicho descarnado, volteando y entrando nuevamente al despacho, pero había conseguido remecerla. Una vez fuera de esa habitación se había encaminado hacia la sala por el corredor. Un empujón lo había corrido hacia la pared.

Las pequeñas llamas, flotando sobre las primeras velas de la tarde, se habían duplicado y brillado aún más sobre las ondas rubias de su cabellera. Fue lo único que había alcanzado a ver de ella antes de que desapareciera tras una puerta. Luego se había escuchado la apertura de otra y luego un tono de voz completamente distinto al escuchado previamente; tranquilizador, cariñoso y confiado –Todo va estar bien.

Intentó cobijarse una vez más con esa frase, esa remembranza, pero habían pasado años, y las fibras se habían desgastado. Sintió el frío y tuvo que reconocer, al menos a sí mismo, la historia más vieja del mundo; que nunca habían sabido en qué se involucraban al haber compartido un lecho.

-Francoise- había dicho Isabelle y sin darse cuenta había clavado una aguja en tejido aún demasiado tierno; se trataba de algunas de las piezas que su padre no había extendido cuando explicaciones habían sido solicitadas por su inocente vocecita.

Sucede que en las omisiones se encuentra el material más rico. Su padre había callado después de haberle dicho que el Señor Chatelet había intentado ayudarles.

Desde el cielo al subsuelo Isabelle había revuelto el despacho de Chatelet, absorbiendo, buscando una solución, buscando algo que no hubiese sido intentado. Luego se las había ingeniado para dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado. Nadie sospechó hasta que le sorprendieron interrogando a Chatelet.

Creyó que así, como su padre la había observado después de confesar, los jueces condenaban a los criminales – ¿Por qué ella nunca lo usó?– había continuado a pesar del miedo. El nombre se trataba de una variación al femenino del segundo nombre de su madre. Pero, como ella había explicado, nunca había llegado a ser usado.

André había ignorado las indagaciones, eligió un subtema para recuperar el dominio.

-Debería azotar tus manos Isabelle, lo que has hecho es muy grave. No solo has ofendido a un amigo te has atrevido a violar su privacidad. Ofrecerás disculpas mañana a primera hora ¿Has comprendido?

-Sí, Señor.

Ante aquel "Señor" André había sentido leve escalofrío. Habría deseado un espejo sobre sus manos. Qué expresión en su rostro habría provocado palabra tan distante, se había preguntado. Pero habiendo notado sumisión se había dispuesto a finalizar el desagradable episodio.

-Puedes retirarte a descansar, mañana veré por tu rutina; no tendrás muchas licencias el día de mañana.

Pero la niña no había perdido de vista el objetivo.

-Usted también se equivocó- había dicho y a pesar de haber emitido hilo de voz, lo que nunca pensó posible sucedió: tenía el poder de petrificar a su padre y de convertirse en una desconocida para éste. Con aliento entrecortado había continuado - debió habérnoslo dicho.

La tensión en la piel de su rostro a penas sí menguó, pero logró restablecer su lugar sobre huesos y músculos; gestos duros, líneas pétreas sobre la piel, angostos caminos.

-Hice lo mejor que pude – había murmurado. Por un momento un estado vulnerable lo había embargado, pero el sonido había sido ronco como de un animal cansado y asediado; rugido desde subsuelos se avecinaba.

-Papa – había intentado, pero rabia jamás antes conocida había conseguido conjurar.

_-¡Silence!_ – había clamado y luego contemplado el resultado: el silencio cerrando a su niñita - ¡No te atrevas a repetir juicios en mí contra Isabelle! ¡No te atrevas¡ ¡Jamás! ¡No sabes lo que se requiere para manejarlo! ¡Años…no podrías imaginar cuantos!

En verdad todo había sido un desastre; ni siquiera Alexandre había dejado en sus cortos años uno peor que el que había acaecido esa tarde. Atónito, había salido de su cuarto y tras cautelosos pasitos había logrado llegar a las puertas de aquella habitación. No podía creer que quien rugía era su propio padre.

-¿E…Es ese mi padre, Señora Bory? – había preguntado a la cocinera, por primera vez la mujer había descuidado los quehaceres a los que tanto tiempo dedicaba. Pero se había encogido de hombros.

-Así es – había contestado la mucama en su lugar – no he abierto la puerta a nadie más.

-Y qué sucede

– ¿Es que no escuchas? Te han superado, niño – había dicho la Señora Bory.

André inspiró y exhaló millones de recuerdos. No impondría castigos a su hija. Al final, lo que había parecido reprimenda o sermón paterno había terminado por convertirse en un desahogo, un despejo de angustias.

En su día de descanso había sido obligado a redescubrir la palabra "aburrimiento".

Nunca había notado los detalles del cielo raso de su habitación: era plano, dinteles y volutas bordeaban las orillas, esquinas y el medallón desde el cual colgaba su lámpara de cristal. En la esquina sur, frontal a la puerta que lo conectaba con su cuarto de lectura, había una escotilla. Mal recuerdo se asomó al observarla. Solía ser el escondite predilecto para comer un litro de miel de una sentada, hasta que una feliz ocasión no pudo abrir más la escotilla. Se había hecho el hombrecito y había decidido no gritar por ayuda. Habiendo sido así, de una tarde a la madrugada del siguiente día, doce horas de encierro había soportado.

El frasco de miel había permanecido allí desde hacía dos años y se preguntaba si era aquello lo que atraía a insectos durante el verano. Él mismo se encargaba de eliminarlos. Pero, de vez en cuando, durante la noche, creía oír zumbidos. No se atrevía a advertir a su padre sobre esto, ya que éste sin duda exigiría un par de explicaciones. De seguro él era más rápido que unas tontas abejas.

Trató de sacudirse esa insignificante angustia, pero ni siquiera su hermana se hallaba cerca como para jugarle alguna broma. Se había auto-recluido en su habitación como monja a su celda.

Durante los últimos días de Agosto, Francois había sido castigado y no tuvo que pensar demasiado en las causas que habían llevado a su padre a someterlo bajo su disciplina.

A principios de Septiembre las actividades en las escuelas habían sido reiniciadas. Alexandre ya había tomado una decisión.

A cambio de su resortera tomó el lugar de su compañero de asiento y dos piezas de caramelo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – espetó Francois. De un codazo en las costillas habían llamado su atención.

-Isabelle no entró sola al despacho de tu padre ¿no es así?

-No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero sí, estás en lo cierto

Mientras ella había levantado hojas, abierto cajones, cambiado de lugar porcelanas o descolgado cuadros para encontrar alguna puertecilla secreta, Francois había tapado evidencias; era casi como si alguien hubiese atado una escoba y un plumero a la cintura de la mocosa; mientras ella se movía las cerdas quitaban el desperdicio a su espaldas.

-Si ella está involucrada, es de mi incumbencia – aclaró - Espero que no hayas intentado nada nuevo

-¡Claro que no! – explotó ofendido - y lo que sucedió en Brest—

El diálogo fue interrumpido, las patas de las sillas se habían arrastrado sobre el suelo, la clase de Filosofía había comenzado. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar al instructor.

Pero Francois siguió con su defensa.

-Fue un accidente, no lo hice a propósito.

-¿Me crees idiota?

Todos se sentaron. El instructor les había quedado observando. Cuando devolvió su atención a su disertación, Francois siguió murmurando. A lo lejos escuchaban algo relacionado con Esparta y el origen del término Lacónico, Laconique.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí – dijo con poco convencimiento – Recibió un sermón pero eso fue todo.

De súbito el silencio. Ni siquiera el ir y venir de plumas, o el correr de los pulgares sobre las hojas. Una mosca en el alféizar de la ventana. Alexandre levantó la vista: el pupitre del instructor se hallaba vacío.

Demasiado tarde lo había notado.

-Y ustedes recibirán más que un sermón caballeros - Ataque sorpresa por la retaguardia

El pellizco en las nucas y arriba a la sala de castigo.

La reclusión solo duró hasta el almuerzo. En los comedores encontraron a Lefilliatre. El chico se demostró agradecido. Los lobos ya habían comenzado a acecharlo desde la salida al receso.

-Veo que escogiste el lado correcto Grandier - dijo

-Eso crees ¿no? Bien: Deberíamos celebrar mi "buena decisión" de alguna forma.

-Ya levantaron mi castigo – comentó Francois - ¿qué tal una reunión?

Alexandre asintió.

-Deberías meterte en problemas alguna vez – dijo dirigiéndose a Henri - arriesgar un poco el pellejo; es entonces que las oportunidades llegan y pasas a escuchar algo de interés.

-¿Como un rito de paso? – dijo Henri. Aún estaba con la vista sobre su plato - Encontré un pasaje muy interesante en la última publicación de Péron, es sobre Tierras Australes y sobre quienes las habitan…cuando los niños llegan a su mayoría de edad tienen la costumbre de...

Ambos le miraron como si hubiese hablado en idioma extranjero. Dejaron pasar las palabras y siguieron, dejando a Henri como quien cuelga un abrigo en la percha de un vestíbulo para luego acceder hacia habitaciones mucho más amplias y llamativas; finas y hermosas damas esperan ser llevadas a la pista de baile, mucho mejor que escuchar a Lefilliatre.

-Oí que el inspector compró fino tabaco.

-¿El sabueso? Quizás deberíamos darle una pequeña visita a su despacho.

-Dicen que fumando le creció barba.

-Crees que sea cierto.

-No lo sé ¿Te gustaría una barba Lefilliatre?

-Eso creo.

Una válvula se abre, otra comprime, el helio es liberado para encenderse en llamas; el sonido producido pudo haber sido el aliento de un gigante, un ser mítico. El vaho caliente comenzó a esparcirlas sobre la hierba, a levantar telas de seda. André Garnerin convirtió a todos los presentes en niños una vez que su enorme globo tomó forma, tirando hacia el cielo de un paracaídas conectado a una gran cesta, todo enraizado solo por algunas presas y la fuerza de los seis hombres que tiraban de las cuerdas.

-¡Grandier! - Su homónimo lo saludó desde lejos para luego seguir supervisando las obras y preparativos antes de iniciar el ascenso. Su esposa lo observaba a la distancia. Ella volteó y vio que a Grandier y sus hijos se unía otro hombre acompañado por una mujer menuda y bajita y un jovencito de cabellos claros.

-No ha cambiado – Bernard dijo alegremente. Lo había conocido cuando una nueva y oscura etapa en su vida había llegado a término. En ese mismo parque, le había visto lanzar sus experimentos.

-Quizás fue bueno que permaneciera aquellos años fuera del país.

-¿Qué no fue prisionero?

-Pero no estuvo aquí, afortunadamente no estuvo aquí.

-¡Francois! – Madame Chatelet clamó.

Antes de que hubiesen podido darse cuenta, sus propios niños habían arrancado hacia la explanada en donde se hallaba el centro de atención. Gran multitud se agarrotaba alrededor, pero André no se preocupó, Alexandre asía la mano de su hermana.

Ambos padres continuaron caminando hacia aquella misma dirección. Por ser conocidos les dejaron pasar a privilegiada vista.

El día anterior una velada había sido preparada para despedir nuevamente a Garnerin. Hacía menos de un mes que una bienvenida había sido compartida, luego del tórrido regreso desde Inglaterra, se habían esmerado porque este resultara cálido para la pareja.

Años antes, siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado como para haber asistido a las socialités de los clubes de antaño: los tópicos no eran de su interés particular. Tuercas y tornillos, gases y su composición molecular, vuelos y malos aterrizajes, en cambio. Luego, mientras las cárceles eran colmadas de traidores a la nación, mientras colegios y monasterios eran habilitados para encerrar más sospechosos y las carretas condenados y cadáveres acéfalos, él había sido retenido primero como prisionero de ingleses y luego de austriacos; quizás este había sido el peor de los aterrizajes.

Cuando todas las barbillas se elevaron Isabelle vio parejas, no todas eran necesariamente del tipo formalmente comprometidas, pero las manos se unían. El Señor Chatelet estrechaba la mano de su mujer a vista y paciencia de quien quisiera observar; el día de otoño era dorado, el cielo era azul, el sol era amable y tenía el derecho de exhibirse en el perfecto cuadro. No sabía si su padre había tomado nota de que era uno de los pocos solterones que se hallaban en el Parque Monceau, pero no dejaría que se diese cuenta, al menos no sin haber estado sosteniendo una mano. – ¡Oye a dónde crees que vas! – Alexandre espetó al sentir que perdía a quien creyó tener perfectamente aprisionada. Pero, Garnerin había ingresado y ofrecía desde el interior una mano hacia su mujer. Las cuerdas comenzaron a ser cortadas y Francois golpeó su hombro –Mira.

Tomó sus dedos justo a tiempo; la última cuerda había sido desatada. André bajó la vista –No me veas a mí – los ojos de Isabelle se enfocaban en él; breve sobresalto lo atacó – Te lo vas a perder – dijo inclinándose, una rodilla sobre el suelo y la otra sostenida en L. Ahora su hija era más alta. Tomó su barbilla y la guió hacia el artefacto que ya casi rebasaba los dos metros. –_Voilà, ma petite_! – dijo, exagerando su entusiasmo. Quería decir Lo siento, quería creer que lo que había ocurrido podía ser borrado con el mágico avistamiento. Calló porque su pueril sonrisa cubría su pequeño y sonrosado rostro, porque sus ondas castañas se inclinaban sobre él produciéndole cosquillas en la frente. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Fría brisa otoñal sopló, la primera de la temporada, pero él era el único hombre que había sido protegido de esta.

Él era el padre, era mayor y fuerte, su hija aún era de brazos delgados y pequeña. André aceptó ese refugio, mientras observaba el globo disminuyendo en tamaño.

Una pareja se elevaba. Dentro de un pequeño espacio sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Comentarios se escucharon en favor del hombre y en desmedro de la mujer. Él sonrió. No importaba lo que agudas lenguas batieran: sus pies ya no se hallaban sobre la tierra.

_Paris, 19 Vendimiario año XI_

_Mon Cher Seigneur Reynier:_

_Espero que esta carta lo encuentre sano y salvo, que muchas precariedades usted no haya sufrido en su viaje y que a pesar de sus obligaciones, haya logrado encontrar y experimentar algo de paz y descanso._

_Con seguridad mi padre ya le habrá referido sobre nuestro estado. Le aseguro que nuestra condición no ha cambiado, todos estamos bien. Por mi parte, no he sufrido recaídas luego de mi breve enfermedad; Ana ha dicho que esto es natural, que lo que no ha de matarnos ha de hacernos más fuertes. Espero que eso suceda pronto, porque, los días se han tornado algo melancólico. Creo que es porque mi preceptora ya ha iniciado su primer año en la Escuela de Port Royal, lo cual me ha hecho bastante feliz; era un sueño que ella anhelaba hacía mucho tiempo, pero ya que ella se encuentra ocupada por casi doce horas diarias, yo me encuentro sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Supongo que he de ver el lado positivo de esto: Aún cuento con las visitas de Caroline Lanois._

_He estado pensando mucho en Usted, sobre todo a causa de un día en particular. Hace más de una semana, mi padre y el Señor Chatelet, nos llevaron al parque Monceau a ver el ascenso en globo y el descenso en paracaídas del Señor y la Señora Garnerin. Les había ido muy bien en Inglaterra hasta que les pidieron salir del territorio. Pero no parecían desanimados en lo más mínimo por este destierro._

_Sólo los vimos ascender. Hace poco supimos que habían aterrizado en Clausen y sin novedad._

_Es extraño haberlo recordado a Usted en ese preciso instante mientras se elevaban y alejaban de nosotros. Sé que es imposible, pero sentí que mis pies se elevaban también. Recuerdo haber sentido algo similar hace tan solo algunos meses, fue en Brest, el día dieciséis de Abril. Usted había hecho que Alexandre y yo nos levantáramos casi en la madrugada. Usted llevaba una caja negra bajo su brazo, sabíamos que era un violín, su violín. A las siete de la mañana llegamos a la Iglesia de Saint Saveur, las campanas terminaban de repicar mientras usted llegaba al altar "Hace trece años, en este preciso momento, ustedes nacieron" usted dijo mientras de pie tomaba arco y violín, y nosotros asumimos que quizás nuestro Padre le había dado a conocer la hora de nuestro nacimiento. Pero usted comenzó a tocar y lo olvidamos, olvidamos todo. No sé sobre música, pero era rápido, todo era rápido y me envolvía y yo eleve mis manos hacia el cielo y lo sentí en mí; giré, tenía que girar y giré y yo sé que Usted lo recuerda. No sé si Alexandre se burló de mí, debí verme ridícula pero no me importaba, yo podía alcanzar el cielo._

_Cuando todo terminó, sentí mis pies y encontré su rostro: usted estaba feliz. _

_Yo sabía que usted deseaba decirnos algo antes de tocar su pieza de música y después de haberla acabado, pero no quise preguntar._

_¿Recuerda el regreso? Tuvimos que retrasarlo porque había comenzado a llover ¿Recuerda cuando un bocage y caminos lodosos nos interrumpieron? Debimos bajar de nuestras sillas y caminar al lado de nuestros animales para seguir los senderos y guiarlos; la parte divertida había terminado y la rápida cabalgata se convirtió en lenta caminata. _

_Me temo que una vez más nos encontramos frente a senderos difíciles de recorrer. _

_Pero no quiero ser malentendida, mi intención no es desligarme de Usted u olvidarlo, creo que jamás podría hacerlo; ya ve como su recuerdo aparece en los lugares más insospechados. Aún así tengo mis reservas y a causa de estas, condiciones: Yo no abandonaré el camino que tengo por delante si usted regresa a este._

_Escríbame, yo esperaré._

_Isabelle Maia Grandier. _

* * *

_La notilla del autor:_

_Sobre los nombres Francoise e Isabelle. _

_Ambos son ideas de dos fabulosas autoras de fics de la RoV. Por ejemplo, el nombre Francoise fue tomado del fic "Memories" de Nana Chan, este se encuentra escrito en Inglés, lamentablemente aún no existe traducción al castellano de este AU Fic._

_El nombre Isabelle, lo encontrarán en el fic de Krimhild "Una Razón". En esta historia, un personaje muy importante también se llama Isabelle. Y afortunadamente este fic, que es uno de mis favoritos, sí lo encontrarán en castellano._

_Eso es todo, sólo quería mencionar esto, ya que las ideas de estos nombres pueden sonar simples, pero sé que a las autoras les costó trabajo llegar a estos y lo menos que puedo hacer al utilizarlos es citarlas y recomendar sus textos._


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo Capítulo, pero igualmente difícil de escribir...

* * *

V

-Señor – se anunció Merlin – el director del nuevo periódico solicita una reunión – informó el ayudante de campo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo: cerró el dije y los dulces rostros desaparecieron de su vista. -¿Acaso se ha perdido, Merlin? – contestó mientras recibía el mensaje escrito.

El joven le observó confundido. Dos años no habían sido suficientes para aprehender todas las señales; el sentido del humor de su superior era todo un acertijo. El silencio continuó mientras ella se inclinaba sobre su escritorio. Cargó su pluma en un tintero y comenzó a escribir un breve párrafo. –Ya sabe las reglas – dijo sellando el mensaje.

-Nada ha de imprimirse sin su permiso.

-Te has equivocado de carrera Merlin – insinuó extendiendo las hojas dobladas – podrías tomar su puesto.

-Lo siento Señor.

-_En avant_ – ordenó y observó como acataba. Ella suspiró: Si tan solo fuera todo así de simple.

Afuera el frío glacial había cubierto todo a su paso. Ya era diciembre y para entonces el dominio de las tierras del Norte se hallaba prácticamente afianzado junto a todos los estados de habla alemana. Las costas habían sido cerradas para el libre comercio con Inglaterra y poco a poco ella fue confirmando sus corazonadas sobre los futuros planes de su admirado líder. De cada movimiento el Cónsul debía estar informado, pues no solo se trataba de un bloqueo económico. Gran interés había tomado por la prensa y ella lo pensó hábil, siempre lo fue: La gente piensa a través de lo que escucha y oye, y les necesitaban de su lado para una transición pacífica.

Se había ordenado el cierre de prensas y pequeños periódicos en Hannover, dejando abiertas solo aquellas que habían llegado a buenos términos con sus nuevos protectores.

La libertad nunca existió después de todo, pero el mundo que había ayudado a construir era mejor que el anterior, mucho mejor.

Oscar empuño el dije dorado, no su espada.

Dos retratos en miniatura se hallaban en su interior, dos niños. El padre de estos había hecho el encargo a un miniaturista. Habían sido todo un reto para el artista: entonces habían sido tan solo unos bebes demasiado inquietos para posar.

El dije, con los retratos de Isabelle y Alexandre, había sido el regalo de despedida de su querido André.

Nuevamente abrió el abalorio sentimental. Con atención observó y trató de evocar al bebe de ojos verdes.

Siempre pensó que el autor de un ultimátum sería Alexandre, pero se había equivocado.

No mucho tiempo después de que el gobierno encabezado por Girondinos hubiese enviado una declaración de guerra a Austria, una petición había llegado a sus manos.

Para entonces, sus gemelos se afirmaban en su segundo año de vida.

Aquellos dos años habían sido de retiro para el ex comandante. Trabajos de filantropía, ocasionales visitas a salones, pero manteniendo siempre su tenue y cauta presencia en estos ambientes que ella sabía se caracterizaban por su desbordante cauce comunicacional, quizás uno más eficaz que la propia prensa escrita. Luego estaba lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo: - Sus protegidos - decían muchos, con lástima y condescendencia al referirse al lamentable caso. Todos sabían que su nombre había sido tachado de antiquísimo árbol familiar de Jarjayes –Crueles estos aristócratas.

-Usted nunca lo fue Señor Reynier: solo pura bondad – concluían al verle sosteniendo las manos de dos pequeños: afortunados ganadores de una de sus tantas obras de caridad.

En aquella época, el ejército se hallaba en ruinas. Existían suficientes voluntarios para llenar las filas de un ejército, pero las arcas del país no podían sustentarlo. Uniformar y alimentar a estos conscriptos parecía un proyecto inalcanzable.

Encima de aquella situación, la mayoría se trataba de neófitos en el oficio. El conocimiento para ordenar, entrenar y conformar estrategias, pertenecía desde hacia tiempo considerable a un grupo exclusivo de familias, los antiguos vasallos de los Borbón, la Nobleza Militar. En su gran mayoría, estos diestros hombres habían optado por recuperar los intereses perdidos, conspirando en el exilio desde monarquías extranjeras o bien uniéndose a las líneas rebeldes del sur del país o del Norte, en Britania.

La única jugada restante para organizar un ejército era apelar a aquellos nobles y aristócratas que habían simpatizado con los ideales albergados por el tercer estado, aquellos que habían escogido tomar el rango de ciudadanos.

Se desconfiaba del residuo de su orgullosa estampa de antaño, pero no había habido alternativa para el difícil caso.

Óscar ya no portaba el nombre Jarjayes, pero su reputación de caballero la precedía. La única objeción sobre su _dossier_, era su corta experiencia en los campos de batalla. Excelente guardia y protector de palacio, que lamentablemente no había derramado suficientes litros de sangre sobre la tierra. Por esta razón se le había ofrecido retomar actividades como el ayudante de campo de un jefe de batallón.

-Se los agradezco- había contestado. Pero, había declinado. El inspector la había observado suspicaz _Noble_ había pensado. Con aire ofendido el comandante de la división había concluido que el orgullo había hablado en el ex líder militar –No creo que usted permanezca demasiado tiempo en el puesto que le ofrezco ciudadano – había dicho, consiguiendo lo que quería, su atención –usted está hecho para grandes empresas.

Tras aquella breve reunión en el Arsenal, había emprendido el regreso a casa. Había estado sorprendida de sí misma: una gran oportunidad había sido ganada gracias a sus capacidades, pero esta había sido rechazada.

Había sentido alivio en el movimiento, en el vaivén de la caja en donde había penetrado tras haber dictado su orden al cochero. Podía ver el reflejo de los pasantes a través de la ventanilla, todos a sus tiendas o ya comprometidos en sus oficios. La diligencia se detuvo frente a una charcutería, el aroma de aceites y grasas quemadas había penetrado por rendijas y hasta sus narices; tuvo suficiente tiempo para contemplar y como siempre las calles resultaban demasiado angostas para convertirse en doble vía. Mientras su cochero de turno había lanzado improperios a quienes venían en dirección contraria, ella había virado su mirada hacia la ventanilla opuesta. Un oscuro galpón se había revelado, las carretillas que transportaban sangrientas siluetas de animales en su interior no interrumpieron el reflejo del improvisado espejo fabricado por la oscuridad y el cristal. Óscar había encontrado su rostro, pero no había logrado verse a sí misma.

_Je suis…_ Había murmurado y había sido incapaz de contener sus sollozos. Había sido la soledad más abusiva de todas, cuando todos alrededor avanzan mientras el solitario permanece quieto y fijo por alguna fuerza desconocida.

El remezón del carruaje la había instado a tragarlo todo. Pronto habían abandonado la oscura garganta citadina y al haber vislumbrado el plateado reflejo del Sena se había dispuesto a recoger sus trozos; ya estaba en casa.

El carruaje había partido en busca de nuevos viajeros cuando cálida energía había comenzado a asirla y a sostenerla. Había emanado desde ventanas y puertas en la forma de luces, sombras y figuras señalando vida, alguien esperando. Era una residencia de cuatro pisos, con suficientes habitaciones y comodidades, pero sin aquellos grandes lujos a los cuales había estado acostumbrada; deben mantener estampa austera, les habían aconsejado. Nada de lo anterior había llegado a importarle: Era un lugar que ya había comenzado a llamar hogar y al cual seguiría llamando de aquel modo, incluso desde la lejanía.

Incluso ahora.

La carta de su hija había llegado hacía un mes.

Isabelle había sido hábil. Su carta era larga, habiendo cubierto casi dos páginas con palabras amorosas y esperanzadoras, que juntas comunicaban: reconciliación, aceptación. Sólo al momento de llegar a las últimas líneas uno podía vislumbrar el verdadero asunto. Los párrafos anteriores solo atemperaban la disposición del lector y/o receptor.

_Vuelva y yo volveré a usted_: Isabelle le conminaba. Y con aquella acción la mujer regresaba al punto que había estado en cuestión aquel lejano día en que las puertas al mundo castrense se abrieran a ella nuevamente: Ella misma y su posición en el mundo.

Oscar recordó que en aquel lejano día de mayo había llegado al perímetro que dividía vestíbulo y calle, no más allá; las figuras de dos uniformados habían sido recortadas por la luz del mediodía; habían captado su interés. Nunca lo habría reconocido pero, se había sabido superior a ellos. Eran jóvenes y su esfuerzo los había delatado. Sus faltas que tan presta había estado a corregir, de inmediato habían evocado la enumeración de sus propias habilidades hecha por el comandante; amplios conocimientos en artillería, pero su fuerte había sido la caballería, las cargas y las escaramuzas, los asaltos.

Había abierto la puerta, haciendo desaparecer la voz y las figuras antes de que las esquinas de las calles lograran hacerlo.

Al instante, el llamado necesitado había tirado de su piel. – ¿Oscar? – se había congelado; sabía que era Alexandre; era la misma voz diminuta de Isabelle, pero el niño era mandón y exigente. Había comenzado a sentir náuseas. Su consistencia en aquel instante había sido tan voluble que fácilmente pudo haber sido cortada en dos pedazos.

En aquellos años, sus manitas habían aprendido a dominar un lápiz de carboncillo. Dibujaba círculos y aquel desafío era el límite de su genio y su mal genio –Silencio – decía al más mínimo ruido- estoy dibujando - O al menos, aquella era la traducción que ella y Loti habían logrado.

Oscar había oído el llamado por segunda vez. Se había obligado a tomar la manilla, a retroceder, a cerrar la puerta. Por instantes pensaba en las escondidillas: a pretender que el buscador no la veía, pero entonces, allí, que dos años nunca habían sucedido sobre ella, sobre ellos.

Había espiado desde esa angosta ventana, por donde años más tarde vería los rostros de dos curiosos adheridos al cristal.

Los enormes ojos azules de Alexandre habían inundado cada centímetro del vestíbulo; había juntado sus manitos y extendido el labio inferior, no había llorado. Sin embargo, aquello le había preocupado.

Variadas artimañas había sido necesario realizar para quien quisiera salir por diligencias; él ya había aprendido a parlotear y aunque no hubiese poseído dominio de todas las facultades lingüísticas, había sabido perfectamente el método del embauque paternal: había podido olfatear la frescura de los perfumes, el crujir de telas limpias cubriendo sus cuerpos, los regalos y juegos improvisados o sobornos, las vueltas y paseos ansiosos típicos de quienes se encuentran a punto de dejarlo, al parecer, para siempre.

El grito quejumbroso solía ser algo como "yo ya soy grande": había medido 75 cm, pero, chillaba y repetía la misma frase con lagrimones y mocos corriéndole por nariz y mejillas mientras corría y corría esquivando a quienes le impedían llegar a la salida: cuantos dedos estuvo a punto de perder cuando azotaban la puerta, nadie nunca sabrá. El llanto de un lechón a punto de ser sacrificado alteraba a las sirvientas y hacía pensar que los dedos habían sido, efectivamente, perdidos.

Eran las partidas lo que causaban angustia, no su ausencia; su madre, o bien, su Oscar, le había visto dar media vuelta y caminar con gracioso ritmo fuera del vestíbulo, como un perrito spaniel con sus pasitos cortos pero rápidos; el bulto de los pañales había logrado el efecto de piernas demasiado cortas.

Ese día había olvidado las molestias: Los berrinches con los que el niño ganaba reprimendas o palmadas, se habían hecho imprescindibles para ella. Había abierto la puerta y alcanzado rápidamente a aquel punto de humanidad.

Nunca se había atrevido a alzar a Isabelle, por la misma razón que nunca la invitó a practicar con la espada.

Pero aquella vez no lo había alzado para juguetear, había sido para medir y sopesar su importancia, la cantidad de afectos que ese pequeño contenía por ella. Los gorjeos y risitas le habían dicho que el contenido había sido alto, muy alto.

Pero como hasta ahora el peso no había sido suficiente, no había señales que le indicaran hacia dónde ir. Su cuerpo había escogido lo que recordaba hacer mejor; aquellos viejos hábitos tan difíciles de dejar, esos que dignifican y hacen de un ser un ente utilitario y productivo.

A mediados de Octubre de ese mismo año había partido a las cercanías de Hainaut, colocándose bajo las órdenes de un oficial irlandés, un tal Kilmaine.

Aún podía recordar el viaje hacia las fronteras de su patria, antes de haber enfrentado el infierno antes de haber cambiado para siempre. Los paisajes se habían hecho más amplios a sus ojos marinos, el aire en sus pulmones nunca había sido tan fresco y vigorizante. Estaba en movimiento, en el intermedio, atrapada.

La respuesta a su hija no fue fácil de redactar. A pesar de sus fundamentos, los últimos párrafos reducían todo a una negativa: _No me es posible volver._

_Je désolé ma petite_, _algún día podré explicártelo, espero que ese momento venga pronto_.

_Siempre suyo_

_Oscar Francois Reynier._

-Se toma su tiempo- dijeron las dos empleadas cuando en feliz ocasión la tarde se ofreció libre para su descanso y para interrumpir el tedio de su hija.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó André. Isabelle bajó la vista. Loti se encogió de hombros.

-Desde hace casi tres semanas que llega tarde – al fin dijo la niña – me pidió que no dijera una sola palabra – se adelantó cuando vio el reproche asomándose en la boca de André.

- Las mañas de su madre - Bory balbució después de haber servido la sopa.

Isabelle prestó atención.

-Puedo oírla Magdalene

-Por supuesto que puede oírme André y usted más que nadie conoce muchas más, es poco generoso al no compartirlas – terminó haciendo un guiño a Isabelle.

-¿Trabajaron con usted? - la niña preguntó dirigiéndose a su padre.

No le quedó alternativa -Sí - respondió

En frente, a través de la mesa, el rostro de la niña era cálidamente iluminado por la luz de las velas. Su vista había regresado su plato, pero su media sonrisa era triunfante. Le habían entregado portentosa pista, pero por el momento decidió poner a un lado el nuevo problema.

De inmediato comenzó a indagar en la conducta de Alexandre.

–Mi hija se encuentra delicada – se encontró diciendo en la Academia y todo se hizo muy fácil. Las miradas de simpatía le dieron la razón y la licencia; en verdad son delicadas. La excusa precedió a su reputación y profesión – Mi mujer suele desmayarse a menudo – dijo un bibliotecario, fraternizando con su causa.

Durante el breve trayecto no hizo más que torturarse por haber utilizado tan baja estrategia para justificarse. _Existen variados prejuicios contra el sexo femenino y el poder de nuestros hábitos y costumbres han sido los principales responsables de su actual condición…_Había dicho una de sus desaparecidas amistades. No podía recordar si había sido su mujer, que aún se hallaba viva o su fallecido esposo.

No había conocido a la pareja gracias a las dotes sociales de Chatelet. Todas las corrientes de pensamiento liberal se habían mezclado en la Sociedad de Amigos de la verdad más conocido como el Club Social. Allí había conocido a Condorcet, cuando la primera mujer había sido admitida por el club que hasta entonces se había mantenido con miembros del sexo masculino. Había sido un poco menos radical que Chatelet, pero quizás aquel juicio resulta injusto ambos habían vivido de formas distintas. Condorcet había nacido Marqués, no había tenido gran necesidad de desenvolver un carácter pujante como el de Bernard para sobrevivir. Pero ya que había resultado más contemplativo había llegado compatibilizar con los diálogos y pensamientos del antiguo lacayo. André callaba en los fieros debates de Chatelet, pero comunicaba abiertamente en la intimidad que el joven se hallaba atado por graves prejuicios –Hecha a todos en un saco, Oscar "todos los nobles son despreciables" como si se tratara de una enfermedad incurable.

-¿Es una advertencia, André?

-No lo sé.

Aguardó en la calle Clovis, aún con una entrada y una salida, atrapado por la iglesia del antiguo monasterio que ahora albergaba alumnos laicos en vez de monjes. Las sombras del frío invierno lo camuflaron de la vista de su hijo. El cielo encapotado y gris le devolvió una seña; pequeñas gotas congeladas que aún no se convertían en nieve y se alegró de que Alexandre se hallara protegido al interior del carruaje.

De algún modo había comenzado a convencer al cochero. Las paradas eran erráticas, porque dependían del interés del muchacho. Pero se había determinado a dejar los árboles y las aves del Jardín de Plantas, y enfocar su atención hacia otros temas.

Su primer intento había sido a la salida de la escuela pero sus preceptores que casi habían logrado espantarle la inspiración. A pesar de todo había terminado por dibujar las variadas muecas. –Parecen demonios – había dicho Isabelle al encontrarse con las torceduras de pellejo.

-Lo son – había contestado.

El día en que su padre decidió seguir sus pisadas, llovía y el jornalero de una calle o _gagne-denier_, había visto una oportunidad en el lodo y mugre, que cubría a la mayoría de las calles de la ciudad. A una plancha de madera había insertado pequeño mecanismo con dos rueditas por un extremo, de modo que cada vez que alguien requiriera de sus servicios, cambiaba la tabla desde su posición vertical hacia una horizontal, para adquirir la función de puente sobre la corriente de lodo.

-Él es listo, Monsieur Boilly - dijo Alexandre

-Tiene que serlo ¿Lo tienes, niño?

-Sí, a él y su maquinita y…

El chico comenzó a hojear su cuaderno. En cada hoja había intentado capturar a alguien. En este día había utilizado cuatro hojas: El jornalero y su aparato, un hombre equipado con resistentes botas y una pareja: el hombre se las arreglaba para esquivar pozas a la vez que cargaba a una mujer con los vestidos y el encaje remilgados bajo las rodillas. – Pero esto sí es interesante – dijo al haber levantado la vista.

Boilly rió -Pues el verdadero ser en nosotros aparece cuando las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles ¿No cree, niño?

-Ya lo creo – dijo viendo lo evidente.

Lo que había atraído la atención de ambos había sido el bochorno del día para familia burguesa finamente ataviada, sus sedas y encajes habían sido rescatadas por el ingeniosos invento. Pero la cantidad de monedas que ofrecían al mendigo había sido insuficiente.

André decidió retornar a casa: Alexandre no se hallaba en peligro. Decidió arreglar el asunto con su cochero en privado. -Es necesario costear aquellas horas extra de trabajo que le ha impuesto mi hijo.

-No lo entiendo, Grandier.

-Es lo justo, Boilly – explicó. Pero Boilly se preguntaba respecto al comportamiento del muchacho. Era un espécimen bien intencionado y benigno en la práctica, pero había mentido y faltado a la autoridad de su padre.

Sin dudas Alexandre albergaba cierta cantidad de resentimiento. Apartando y guardando silencio lograba obtener algo de satisfacción. Ojo por ojo rumiaba el pequeño demonio, ya que su padre le había excluido con anterioridad.

Tanto como su hermana pensaba en Oscar, pero a diferencia de ella luchaba.

La Natividad se acercaba, siempre fría en su exterior, pero cálida en su seno. El día 25 de Diciembre, su madre cumpliría un año más y solo faltaban días: Alexandre se esforzaba como nunca para distraerse del anuncio invernal.

Ahora, en su cuarto de lectura, se concentraba en la familia burguesa, su séquito de empleadas y otros personajes capturados por sus crayones en distintas páginas de su croquera. Alexandre ya había concluido con disponerlos sobre una superficie de papel mucho más amplia: era la composición de una pequeña historia sobre la cual aún no se sentía del todo seguro. El niñito con vara en mano guiaba el camino sobre la plancha, pero dirigiendo mirada de absoluto desprecio hacia el jornalero. Su hermanita, con su muñeca firmemente sujeta por su padre, mira hacia abajo, su otro puño cerrado, como si la escena resultara dolorosa para ella. A continuación venía la Señora de la casa, sus zapatos rosados y su ajuar blanco en desacuerdo con el clima. Ella solo se molesta en cuidar a su mascota y en mostrar con indiferencia algo de su tobillo, junto con el dobladillo de su chemise bordada. Una mujer de rango inferior, sin duda la preceptora o algún pariente pobre, le sigue, alguien menos fina pero vestida con mayor sensatez. Ella se las arregla para llevar al niño más joven y sostener un gran paraguas. Ella es la única que mira con cierta simpatía al jornalero.

Personajes secundarios permanecen indiferentes a al pequeño drama: una mujer simplemente es llevada a cuestas por su compañero, y otro hombre, de espaldas, ha recurrido a un par de firmes botas. Ellos se las arreglan sin plancha. Las clases más bajas se encuentran atrás, en el segundo plano, donde pertenecen, el orden reina en Paris, el Primer Cónsul ya ha consolidado su poder en el punto sobre el que pronto ascenderá y se coronará como Emperador de los Franceses.

A miles de kilómetros, cuando Alexandre se había dedicado a bosquejar a los personajes de su pequeño melodrama, su madre adivinaba este resultado. Pero a metros de distancia su padre lo había presenciado; Se acabó, había pensado, como quien ilumina habitación a oscuras: aquella Revolución había sido un noble ideal, el más hermoso sueño por el cual hubiesen podido luchar, pero la belleza es efímera, lo mejor que puede ser encontrado en el mundo es fugaz, momentáneo, perecedero.

* * *

Referencias a postear pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Creo que aún necesita correcciones...Disculpen

* * *

VI

La Natividad había llegado, pero ya no figuraba como tal en el calendario que regía a los Republicanos. Los santorales del calendario Gregoriano habían sido barridos en la última década del siglo pasado y reemplazados con nombres que aludían a las herramientas con que cultivara la tierra, sus frutos y los animales que las consumían.

En una de las noches más largas del año dos pequeñas familias se habían reunido. Juntos sintieron la presencia del miembro faltante. –Joyeux Anniversaire, Oscar – dijo el padre de los gemelos.

Colocó su _santon, _un pastor, junto a los demás antes de que todos se levantaran de sus sillas y volvieran a reunirse en el comedor. El pastor se reunió con el ciego de André, el vendedor de castañas de Isabelle y el panadero de Alexandre.

Las figurillas de un artesano habían sido elegidas la primera navidad que habían celebrado como familia. A los dos niños nunca llegaron a gustarles sus santones, pero desde los siete meses de vida habían sido de su propiedad; siendo bebés babeaban y manoseaban la maderilla policromada, lloraban cuando su madre o el padre se las arrebataban –Si su saliva no los deteriora, la madera les romperá los labios- decía Oscar impasible ante los berrinches. Entonces también reclamaban y exigían su cuerpo, su presencia. Años después exigieron y dieron por sentada la del padre; él les pertenecía y era parte de ellos.

Nunca entendieron porqué ella también lo era.

El niño había tomado al pastor días antes de que se reunieran con los Chatelet, haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de su padre. Un nuevo altercado había surgido a raíz de esto y no había terminado en buenos términos como en veces anteriores. – Patético – había soltado el joven. Después de haber recibido un bofetón, había respondido.

Había sido toda una sorpresa para el padre. Tras haber recibido una embestida su hija se había interpuesto entre ambos mediante súplicas.

La festividad fue reemplazada por solemnidad, los rostros de los hermanos lo reflejaban. Las vacaciones no alegraban, no inspiraban planes o grandes expectativas de ocio.

Cuando ya todos entraban al comedor, Rosalie tomó el brazo de Alexandre, suavemente lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo abrazó -La comida solía animarte -intentó bromear. El niño ya había alcanzado su altura y estaba pronto a estirarse aún más hacia el cielo, pero en aquel instante se percibió a sí mismo pequeño y vulnerable. Mientras se esforzaba por contener un torrente agradeció que todos ya se encontraran tomando sus asientos, apartados en otra habitación. –Todo estará bien, Alexandre - susurró la mujer y Alexandre recordó que aquella frase era la misma que había repetido su padre por siete meses; absurda. Pero agradeció la generosidad de aquella dama. Al separarse de ella ofreció su brazo y la guió, dibujando leve sonrisa para ella.

Por primera vez André observó el apetito de su primogénito completamente arruinado, aún así simulaba estar ocupadísimo en su plato. En silencio, ambos intentaban dar con la fórmula que los reconciliara y conservara el orgullo intacto, pero tal solución no existía.

Isabelle había adoptado el rol de anfitriona mientras se debatían, llevando la conversación y soportando las miradas de Francois, mientras aconsejaba a madame Chatelet probar un nuevo platillo. Momentáneamente olvidó su tristeza y la ansiedad que la había embargado tras haber separado a padre e hijo. La habían dejado sola en medio de tierra de nadie y no había sabido a quien acudir primero, a su padre o a su hermano. No quería creer que lo que conocía y amaba se hacía pedazos, o que ya había sido una mierda desde hacía bastante tiempo. No había dejado de dar atisbos hacia la ventana, justo detrás de su padre, cubierta por pesadas telas que tapaban la vista hacia el Sena. Quería atravesar el cristal, salir arrancando; había comenzado a recordar la figura de Oscar, de espaldas a ella y a contraluz, su taza de té sostenida por su fino dedo índice, humeando después cada pequeño sorbo. La imagen grabada en su memoria había oprimido su pecho y congestionado su nariz. Estaba lista para explotar en llanto, para buscar los brazos de su padre, el padre que no podía buscar consuelo más que en sus brazos, en los delgados brazos de su hija.

-¿Todo bien Isabelle? – Bernard preguntó solícito y paternal.

Ella frunció el seño y se enderezó sobre su silla. El gesto de su padrino le pareció una amenaza. -Todo bien; es la primera vez que celebro el cumpleaños de mi madre – respondió intentando un gesto de amabilidad a través de su cuerpo endurecido, pero el sarcasmo apenas sí podía controlar. Giró su cabeza hacia André; no sabía si estaba molesto o sorprendido. En realidad estaba aliviado, extrañamente aliviado por escuchar la verdad que tanto incomodaba a su hija, sobre todo por escucharla desde ella, aún con el retintín agriando su respuesta; después de todo era el primer paso hacia el hábito.

-Es un poco injusto – dijo Francois

-Es una linda época- dijo Rosalie.

-Por qué es injusto- preguntó Isabelle; adivinando el ingenio y el buen humor en su amigo

-Solo recibe regalos una vez al año.

-Francois – le reconvino su madre.

Bernard y Alexandre rieron, Isabelle casi sonrió. –Nunca le importó – dijo André.

-¿Nunca? – preguntó Isabelle.

-Solo los dibujos de tu hermano y tus flores secas con tus ininteligibles párrafos – respondió

Alexandre sintió el nudo en su estómago. Los regalos de su madre habían sido convertidos en cenizas.

-No eran flores secas –replicó ofendida- eran familias botánicas.

-Como las margaritas que crucificaste boca abajo en tu cocina – dijo Francois. Aquel había sido su obsequio.

-Parecían manzanillas – se disculpó y al segundo recogió un plato sobre la mesa – Pensé que podría hacerlas jarabe… ¿Pan de Olivas?- le ofreció y él aceptó de inmediato.

.

-Los niños se ven agitados – observó su esposa camino a casa.

-Ya sabíamos que no lo tomarían bien, Rosalie – respondió – no es una situación sobre la cual me crea con el derecho a juzgar, de todas formas…

Bernard aún pensaba que de haber respaldado la moción de Condorcet las circunstancias actuales habrían sido distintas.

Sus amigos habrían preferido colgarlo de un poste antes de haber aceptado a las mujeres como compañeras sufragistas, con acceso a los mismos derechos que habían adquirido no hacía mucho tiempo. La solicitud de Etta Palm D'Alders y Nicolás de Condorcet había sido irrisoria para la mayoría de los asambleístas: legisladoras, intelectuales, militares. Con sonrisa burlona él también había recibido la noticia. Horas más tarde había tenido que forzarse a tragarse sus propias ironías –Olvidas a quien dirigió un ataque de cañones a la prisión de la Bastilla.

Tras haber dicho esto André había abandonado su compañía. Se había presentado a la Señora D'Alders y al Señor Condorcet para explorar con más detalle sus ideas. Las invitaciones al salón de Sophie de Condorcet no habían tardado en llegar a Grandier y tampoco las divergencias de opinión entre él y Chatelet; con el tiempo la brecha se había hecho más grande.

A la mañana siguiente Isabelle había visto a su padre levantado a tempranas horas de la mañana. No se acercó a él. Lo espió. Por la ventana vio que una diligencia lo esperaba. El cochero no era el Señor Boilly.

Su amplia capa sobre los hombros no dejaba ver sus brazos. Al subir a la caja vio que portaba una pequeña pala y una bolsa de algodón cerrada por cordel.

Había sido una salida apresurada, producto de una ocurrencia de último minuto.

Horas más tarde, al terminar la jornada de trabajo, la bolsa se hallaba llena. La dejó sobre el escritorio de su despacho.

A hurtadillas Isabelle había entrado. Fue fácil deslizar el cordel. Al interior encontró una caja de madera. Dentro de esta, la punta de un trompo, un puñal y un oso de juguete.

-Debe ser una broma – dijo.

Dejó todo en su lugar y regresó a su habitación decepcionada. En el mejor de los casos su padre habría asesinado a alguien, cortado el cuerpo en trozos diminutos para al día siguiente arrojarlo hacia el Sena. O quizás ya lo había hecho y aquellos artefactos le pertenecían. –Se hubiese apropiado de unos lingotes de oro- dijo la niña al encontrarse nuevamente bajo las cubiertas de su cama.

Cuando arribó a Britania los árboles aún se hallaban desnudos. Las lluvias habían cesado solo para ser reemplazadas por filoso viento, aquel helado que se levantaba para pelar los rostros y puños de los desprotegidos.

André lo sintió al bajar de la diligencia. Disponía de suficientes bienes como para haber dispuesto de una pequeña, pero en el último momento había decidido viajar junto a una familia. Había bajado y ofrecido la mano a una madre, luego a la hermana, finalmente a un anciano; padre y abuelo de dos revoltosos. Tras el auxilio prestado, le olvidaron; besos, abrazos y alegatos, críticas y reconvenciones les daban la bienvenida. No quiso mendigar, dio media vuelta hacia los establos y montó el lomo de un animal.

A las afueras de la ciudad de Brest, solo pernoctaría antes de reemprender su viaje hacia el norte de la provincia.

La casa de Brest, no era antigua historia. Había sido casa del guardia de un terreno mucho más extenso en aquellos días previos a la República. Un poco más pequeña que la casa de Paris quizás, pero el patio y la extensión del aire era lo que marcaban la diferencia. No más fábricas, no más callejuelas oscuras ni aires pestilentes asaltando en alguna esquina. Eso la hacía el perfecto lugar para tomar un descanso, por eso habían decidido conservarla.

La compra había sido ejecutada por Oscar mientras él permanecía en confinamiento en un antiguo colegio parisino transformado en prisión. Todo parecía haberse reducido a una caza de brujas en el breve gobierno del Incorruptible y su Ley de Sospecha. Sus antiguas alianzas e inclinaciones políticas tildadas como exageradamente moderadas, no habían favorecido en absoluto su posición: girondino, le habían dicho, porque no había votado favor de la ejecución del rey.

Sabía que por haber ocultado a amistades y desconocidos, acusaciones llegarían sobre él, pero cuando Condorcet desapareció de Paris estuvo seguro. Días antes de su detención, el jugo de cebolla reemplazó a la tinta, a tientas escribió sobre el papel esperando que el calor de una llama revelara el mensaje a la mujer que aguardaba en las líneas de combate.

_No hables a nadie, no preguntes por mí o menciones mi nombre. Solo llévalos contigo._ Había escrito.

Por todo un año, no había sabido palabra de ella o de sus hijos. Cada mañana las carretas llegaban vacías al patio de la prisión, algunos lloraban, otros rezaban, otros miraban idiotizados a la muerte, con su guadaña plateada y lista para colectar sus cabezas. Al alba, a la luz de las antorchas las listas eran leídas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos abordaban y emprendían el último viaje. Todas las mañanas había endurecido sus nervios esperando ser llamado. La tortura finalizó durante el mes de Termidor, en que el gobierno del Terror fuera aplastado por un grupo de burgueses y póstumos títulos nobiliarios.

Al ser liberado había encontrado la casa de Paris desierta, por primera vez Oscar había obedecido a una de sus súplicas.

Al mes, había recibido carta, en esta una dirección; era su caligrafía y la había besado como el viajero que acababa de cruzar un desierto.

Una familia había esperado por él. Pero ahora concebía el recuerdo como un espejismo, un engaño. Por una última noche dejó que lo arrullara.

Francois y Alexandre siempre estuvieron en perfecto conocimiento del recurso. También la misma dueña ya que con este alimentaba gran parte de su amor propio. Se sentía orgullosa cuando lograban aprobar una materia que había estado al borde de ser perdida y la cuota de adrenalina en su sangre cuando su padre la miraba con inquisitivo saber, eran capaces de darle un renovado sentido a su pequeñita vida.

Pero este entretenimiento comenzó a presentarse de forma descontinuada. A principios de Febrero, los servicios de Isabelle habían dejado de ser requeridos por el par.

Alguien la había reemplazado. Pero no estaría segura de ello hasta una semana después.

Isabelle crecía como todos los niños de su edad, a pasos agigantados. Una tarde, su padre había observado el peculiar giro en su andar, los brincos y las carreritas habían cesado, al cruzar su reflejo frente a un espejo, quedaba atrapaba. En la seriedad y distancia que anteponía entre ella y sus amigos, delineaba su territorio.

Había abandonado los juegos y dispuesto a sus muñecas de losa, sus antiguas pacientes, sobre un estante y ya no sobre su lecho. Se había acercado a él para avisarle que ya debía hacer un cambio en su guardarropa.

-La Señorita de la casa – le había dicho al marcharse con mueca bonachona, accediendo a su petición.

Era día de lavado. Madame Loti hervía las prendas y telas más resistentes manteniendo aparte aquellas que la lavandera llevaría a su tienda para un trato más delicado. Al día siguiente devolvía ropa fresca y planchada a sus clientes; su nombre era Gindre y su primer nombre Margaux.

Isabelle había relatado la historia completa a su padre; ninguna de sus amigas había querido oír otro triste relato; ya habían tenido suficiente con las piezas de seda que ansiaban para un primer baile. –Niños pequeños las hacen por ustedes – les había informado – también el azúcar que comen- y en un mes habían bajado dos kilos.

Margaux se encargaba de los envíos, de las recogidas diarias y del abastecimiento de jabones de grasa de ballena. Su madre de las planchas y las bateas. Los hombres de la familia eran dos: un hermano que servía en líneas de Infantería apostadas en Italia, Gabriel, cuyo sueldo servía para pagar los estudios del hermano más joven que comenzaba el nivel secundario. Él habría de convertirse en funcionario público.

Gindre y Petite Grandier se agradaban. La compatibilidad parecía radicar en que la primera era iletrada y la segunda letrada; de este modo Margaux había encontrado comodidad y conveniencia en la ociosidad y presunciones de caridad de Grandier.

Aquel día mientras Margaux recibía canastos, Isabelle le traducía a voz alta una carta proveniente de Doire.

De cabeza a pies las sirvientas de la casa la inspeccionaban. Nerviosa, ella revolvía las prendas hacia poco recibidas –Su padre ha comenzado a fumar Isabelle –dijo al haber olfateado lo inusual.

-Eso es muy extraño – comentó Loti, volviéndose hacia Bory – ¿Recuerdas Anabelle?

Isabelle observó con interés a ambas. -¿Qué recuerdan?- preguntó -¿qué hizo mi padre?

-Nada por supuesto: Su abuela lo habría hecho parte de un estofado – dijo Bory, dejando caer cascada de cáscaras de papa al interior de un tonel. Incorporó su robusta naturaleza y tras haber recuperado el aliento continuó – pobre André.

-Si tu padre niña, recibía castigo, era causa directa de las acciones de tú madre.

Loti recibió un codazo tras haber dicho esto; Bory se justificó con ella señalándole a la lavandera con un gesto. Carraspeó.

-Qué pasa –interrogó Isabelle.

-Ahora no niña - rezongó

Isabelle sintió a la alimaña más molesta picando su piel. La presión y celos de sus anticuadas sirvientas, logró mezclarse con su voluntad.

El problema no era solamente que se tratara de una desconocida.

Desde los siete años Margaux había comenzado a trabajar, primero en casa. Al poco tiempo, repartiendo los enseres de la clientela. Desde entonces caminaba desde un distrito a otro sin compañía, dejando los barriales de la periferia en donde innumerables intentos por establecer vivienda convertían a madre e hija en seres casi trashumantes; de acuerdo al monto de deudas y el asedio de los tenderos, preparaban sus trapos y establecían residencia con frecuencia casi trimestral.

Había sido gracias al primer sueldo del mayor de sus hijos que permaneciera en la periferia de Saint Germain por más de un año y que así su única hija mujer estableciera contacto con la sabionda regalona de uno de sus nuevos clientes. Los encuentros eran breves y resultaba conveniente:

No era posible para la niña burguesa incluirla, tomar sus manos y sellar pacto de amistad. La Señorita de la Casa solía ser la respetable hija de un ciudadano, prometedora madre y esposa, excelente anfitriona, menguada, reservada, prudente, obediente, fértil; un producto envuelto por tímida neblina y aureolas celestiales que venderían fácilmente su capital para contribuir a la futura sociedad matrimonial.

Resultaba un hermoso patrón a la vista. Pero todo patrón o molde implica el corte y descarte de sobras para realizar la confección o producto final. Es necesario excluir para obtener una pieza final.

- Creo que ya es tiempo de retirarse– dijo Isabelle. Algo coloreó su rostro, pero supo distinguir la causa.

Margaux entendió; nunca hubo necesidad de tratar sus asuntos con la dueña de una casa, en la niña Grandier había visto una excepción a la vanidad generalizada. En la igualdad de sus condiciones, la nueva clase hegemónica se jactaba, pues en la carrera de la vida, en esa supuestamente llana pista, algunas tan solo habían sido más rápidas, lo habían hecho mejor; Margaux descendió un escalón para dirigirse a una de las ganadoras.

-El trabajo aguarda– contestó Margaux, sellando el distanciamiento emplazado por alguien más joven, pero más atractiva e incontables veces mejor vestida.

-Bonsoir Madeimoselle -Isabelle la despidió: la sangre se fugó de su rostro. Sintió las manos de Bory sobre sus hombros y juntas observaron a la lavandera retomando su propio rumbo, lejos de ellas.

Bory arregló el cabello de la nieta de su antigua Patrona; la caricia era una felicitación – creo que es hora de aprender a preparar platillos y a planear el menú del día, yo le enseñaré a hacerlo, su bisabuela fue mi maestra y no había mejor ama de llaves que ella en todo Versalles si ha de preguntarme…

Era el momento perfecto: Pero por breve instante dejó de importarle la historia de su padre. Dejó a la cocinera en su desvarió y quehaceres. Al alcanzar el vestíbulo continuó oyendo la voz que retrocedía en el tiempo.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde; peligrosa hora en que las empleadas gritaban por algunos balcones el desastroso anuncio: Palangana afuera para desechar la toilette nocturna o, como en este caso, vespertina. – Préstense a tener a la vista una entrada de casa si no desean recibir un baño de orines– advertía Bory a su hermano y a su Padre.

Aquello lo había olvidado.

No podía creerlo. Había salido a las calles, completamente sola. Su rostro se volvió caliente, su corazón trepó hasta su garganta y sus piernas se adormilaban.

-¡Margaux! – gritó después de haber hundido sus zapatitos en el lodo y la nieve amarilla. La había visto virar por una esquina, su capa siguiéndola.

Al llegar a Guenegaud se dio cuenta de que había salido sin abrigo. Los vestidos deslucidos giraban en dirección al Quai de Conti pero no se atrevió a llamar nuevamente. El viento gélido fue a ella en brusco ventarrón, golpeó su rostro y la instó a seguir. Entre hombres vestidos de trajes oscuros y sombreros de copa calmó su paso, caminaba. Debía llamar o la perdería, pero las ocasionales y finas damas tomadas del brazo de respetable varón le hacían perder el brío inicial, a bajar la vista y unirse al clan; buena niña, una buena y bien educada dama como Caroline Lanois; Caroline. Fue suficiente para decidirse –¡ Margaux! –gritó recibiendo afrentas y reproches desde las miradas de bien educados ciudadanos e indiferencia desde el grupo restante, pero Margaux volteó en asombro, observando cómo la urgencia de una clienta más llegaba a ella; pudo haber enviado a una sirvienta.

-¿Olvidé alguna prenda, Madeimoselle? – preguntó cuando la tuvo jadeante frente a ella.

-No…sólo quería…Puedes llamarme Isabelle, aún…si aún lo deseas.

Liberó un cúmulo de aire, tocando su pecho con ambas manos, luego ocultándolas bajo las axilas. Temblaba.

-Debió haberse abrigado – observó Margaux, aún sorprendida. Nunca nadie había corrido tras ella, por ella, a excepción de su madre -Usted está un poco loca Isabelle – dijo al verla en su vestido de muselina, una tela en completo debate con el clima - ¿se lo habían dicho antes?

-Sí: Mi hermano.

-A mí también. Pero yo tengo dos hermanos, soy más resistente.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas? – dijo ya impaciente y congelada

-De acuerdo – respondió Margaux. Sin dejar a un lado el seño divertido, cedió su capa a una nueva amiga quedándose tan solo con su chaqueta de lana – Isabelle: el pescado congelado del Sena – se burló mientras arreglaba la prenda.

Con ánimo agridulce André dejó Brest.

Hacia el norte, alternó con diligencias y sillas de caballo –Los historiadores han de ir a pie – había dicho Yannick, el Historiador que le invitara hacia las costas de Côtes d'Armor; pero él no se consideraba historiador, archivaba y traducía textos añejos y se había acostumbrado a ser jinete desde la infancia.

Su propuesta al traductor, había sido realizar registros e inventarios sobre los primeros vestigios de origen romano sobre suelo Galo para constatar y actualizar fuentes bibliográficas.

El templo de Marte era una de las edificaciones más notorias en Corseul. Aquel era su destino y se hallaba a dos días de distancia.

Había sido gracias a gracias al clan Quetpée, familia de Madame Quetpée de Jarjayes, que su abuela, Madame Glacé, llegara a ser una de las más estimadas siervas de la familia del General Francois Reynier de Jarjayes. Al haberse desposado, su ama la había llevado a Versalles como el más querido y preciado abalorio. Aquella sirvienta no volvería a ver las orillas del Atlántico.

Cuando Oscar había retomado sus armas, su mente lo había socorrido, haciéndole retornar a aquella anciana y a la pequeña familia que ella había dejado en Bretaña; una hija, que al poco tiempo había sido llevada al altar.

André recordó que había llegado a conocer a su abuela gracias a desafortunado incidente. Ahora, a sus cuarenta nueve años, sabía que nunca sabría más sobre aquel asunto: sus padres habían muerto demasiado jóvenes, llevándose a la tumba todo antecedente referente a su pasado. Al llegar a la casa de los Jarjayes su abuela había comenzado a adiestrarlo, a amar a aquella familia como si se hubiese tratado de la propia. El dolor de un niño había sido fácilmente borrado por aquella lealtad, que pronto habría de cobrar las características de atadura, de vasallaje.

Al llegar a Saint Brieuc, las atochadas callecitas apenas si llegaron a parecerle familiares. Por concejo de un lugareño que trabajaba en la academia, se dirigió a una posada a restaurar su apetito y sueño.

Un plato de Farz de alforfón calmó su estómago y una copa su sed. Fue breve, y en cuanto a comida nunca lo había sido.

La dulzura del plato lo sumió en el relajo. Solicitó un cuarto y tras algunas señas, subió a este. Allí diseñó el día siguiente, pero no duró mucho en la tarea autoimpuesta. El cansancio, la blandura de la cama bajo su espalda y el murmullo de los lugareños retirándose a sus hogares, fueron los culpables; no pudo hacer diferencia entre la vigilia y el sueño.

Las pisadas en las calles de piedra se hicieron más cercanas, el calor en su mano izquierda dejó de ser volátil, se hizo tierna y palpable. Luego el aroma, algo ahumado, especias quizás; cabellos castaños y ensortijados eran recortados por edificios y un cielo azul, los traviesos escapaban de un bonete de tela, algunos caían sobre el hombro de la mujer que lo guiaba. A su alrededor los habitantes del pueblo se dedicaban y dirigían a sus quehaceres, podía ver sus rostros, pero su mente no los registraba. Cuando volvió a elevar su mentón, supo que era pequeño, porque la mujer de los cabellos oscuros era alta y mayor que él.

Cuando lo llamó por su nombre, despertó al silencio. La madrugada ya se había apresurado, cubriendo a la ciudad con los aires de una casona abandonada. André se sentó sobre su cama, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, la única que iba a la par de la rústica habitación. Al observar la calle de piedras, de suelos y paredes de grisáceas piedras, el vacío de estas hizo eco en sus agallas, retirándolas, arrancándolas, llenándolo de suspiros y añoranzas; su madre y el dulce Farz de alforfón antes de ir a la cama.

La noche en que Isabelle había enfermado, aquella mujer había pasado por su mente; no había querido reconocer la añoranza, o el miedo por algo ya familiar; su madre se había derretido en vida, durante toda una noche sus jugos habían humedecido la oscura mata de cabello tras su nuca. Aún se negaba a reconocerlo, sino hubiese sido por su muerte, jamás habría conocido a Oscar. Había observado el cabello ensortijado de la niña, mucho más claro que el de su abuela siendo peinado por los finos y blancos dedos de Oscar, fue ahí cuando la desconocida ira le había tomado por asalto, el inexplicable resquemor contra el resultado de la vida; por qué nada es justo, por qué las cosas son así. Todo lo había agolpado contra su mujer. Había querido apartarla, gritarle, culparla. –Lo siento –le había oído murmurar a esta después de besar y acariciar el rostro de la enferma.

André había solicitado a Ana que acompañara al médico en su vigilia y que se asegurara de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Algo similar había pedido a Bory, y Alexandre había sido llevado hacia las cocinas. Desde la costa el viento había soplado fiero hacia las viviendas de la ciudad, hacia las casonas y mansiones aledañas. Alexandre se había esforzado, había pensado que podría oír a las olas golpeando la arena. Su padre lo había apartado porque conocía a la mujer que había regresado con ellos.

-¿Planeas quedarte? – había preguntado tras haber cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

Ella lo había mirado, titubeante -¿Me lo estás pidiendo? – había preguntado

-No pretendo forzar a nadie

Por toda respuesta ella había befado, algo de amargura había soltado en un suspiro.

-Entonces por qué lo hiciste, qué objeto tuvo haberles hablado sobre ti

-Ya no pude soportarlo, André

-No podemos tenerlo todo.

Habiendo dicho esto se había retirado, había cerrado la puerta y ella había quedado sola. Pero no por mucho tiempo. A Oscar le gustaba pelear, tuviese razones o no.

Había arremetido a la salida para ir tras él.

-¿Les has dicho eso a Isabelle? ¡Lee y estudia todo el maldito día! – había mascullado -"¿Esposa o solterona?: tu escoge querida" ¿Acaso le dices eso al finalizar el día?

-No tuve que hacerlo, es una niña muy despierta, al contrario de su madre.

La salida se hallaba cerca; la cocina y su hijo. Pero la había provocado.

-Prometiste que no me olvidarían – había reiniciado colocándose entre él y la puerta.

-Pensé que funcionaría – había dicho con voz aún templada, pero ya bordeando sus límites

-¡No funcionó André! – había rugido

-¡Merde! ¡Y qué esperabas!

-¡Si hubiese estado cerca…!

-¡No sabían quién eras! ¡Tu presencia no habría hecho ninguna diferencia!

Aquello la había arrollado. Por un momento había permanecido boquiabierta, luego se había echado a llorar, sus manos sobre su boca, ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas. El se había acercado y ella resistido a su consuelo. Pero al final se habían abrazado, no había más por hacer.

Al abandonar la posada, solo un pensamiento le perturbaba, la pregunta que no había contestado a su hija.

Días antes de haber dejado Paris, había comenzado a aceptar su situación. Ella había continuado apegada a casi todas sus rutinas. Había pensado que la leve variación anímica se había debido al rechazo sufrido por el trío de alborotadores; Francois y Henri, liderados por el bravucón de Alexandre. Pero seguía colgándose de los estantes para alcanzar los libros que se empecinaba en seguir estudiando, recolectando hierbas para luego colgarlas y secarlas –En un lugar seco y oscuro – decía, citando algún Dioscórides, desde el cual extraería una receta para realizar tinturas…y jarabes para la tos. Botellas de color marrón ocupando los estantes de la cocina: el martirio de Bory, ungüentos de boticario cayendo sobre ella al abrir cualquier alacena – Ana nunca leyó un Dioscórides, pero ya sabía lo que debía hacer de todos modos.

Había dicho mientras vertía mermelada sobre su pan.

–Creo que es hora de que le pagues una visita a la Señorita Foret.

-Está ocupada Papa

-Cómo lo sabes

-Mantenemos nuestra correspondencia – había afirmado.

Él había asentido -¿Alguien más te ha escrito?

-El Señor Reynier… - había entregado como respuesta – pero usted ya lo sabía; usted lo sabe todo, es omnipresente Monsieur Grandier – bromeó.

Él había sonreído, por un momento había detenido su atención sobre ella –No es así: Qué sucedió – había preguntado, ella había movido su cabeza: nada, significaba. Pero tras un momento de silencio: sorpresa.

-Por qué todo es así Papa – había preguntado.

Él no había querido explicar, indagar y hurgar en lo que ya consideraba mutilado, con la eterna y viscosa interrogante goteando de un extremo ¿Cómo lo haremos? No había nada por hacer: se había acabado. Se había levantado, tomado el rostro de su hija entre ambas manos y susurrado a su oído.

-No lo sé

Nuevamente ella lo había congelado, pero esta vez había logrado sonreír y evadir su curiosidad –Creo que hoy es un buen día para que visites a Madeimoselle Foret.

Dejó de recordar la sonrisa de Isabelle del modo en que solía hacerlo; el gesto de su amada Oscar. Comenzó a rodearla por sus rizos oscuros, sus ojos verdes y sus gestos cálidos, a evocar a quien creía haber olvidado.

Isabelle le había preguntado por qué todo era así; la verdad es que nunca le había pedido a Oscar que se quedara junto a ellos.

Al verla de regreso, Bory la recibió con un -¿Qué diría a su padre si algo le hubiese sucedido?

Sin pensarlo dos veces desechó la capa de Margaux. Pero, se vio obligada a botar los finos zapatitos que Reynier había elegido.

En verdad la mujer tomaba especial dedicación al momento de elegir algún accesorio. Al contrario de sus propios ajuares, parecía divertirse con aquellos correspondientes a su pequeña -A tono con sus ojos – había comentado Alain en una desafortunada ocasión – nunca tuviste muñecas ¿no?

Tras haber recibido golpe en el empeine la compra del calzado fue hecha.

Bory preparó una bañera con agua caliente y vinagre en el vestidor de la niña. Se felicitó a sí misma por mantener junto a Loti los cuartos perfectamente calefaccionados. Quitó sus medias, vestidos y enaguas. Desató sus trenzas y recogió el cabello en algo parecido a un chignon; lo observó largo rato en el espejo, aquel peinado, a sus ojos, la hacía parecer mayor. Le ordenaron sumergirse. Bory jabonó y fregó su piel. Temía que el barro y el frío llegaran a afectarla y consecuentemente a postrarla en cama. Seguía refunfuñando mientras escogía ropas para enviarla a la cama.

Isabelle la observó impasible. Cuando pequeña creía que ambas solteronas bien podrían haber sido brujas; compras, aseo, cocina, ropa, jardín, rabietas infantiles del tipo tengo hambre, tengo que orinar, estoy aburrido, no sé vestirme. Sin duda era imposible tomar cargo y responsabilidad de tantas áreas. La proveniencia de ambas sirvientas era tan misteriosa como la omnipresencia de Oscar; siempre fue importante de algún modo especial y valioso pero, nunca había llegado a saberse textualmente por qué. Recordó que cuando preguntaba en dónde estaba su madre exactamente, él siempre respondía con un - más cerca de lo que ustedes creen.

Aquel tipo de respuesta de parte de André, era la que lograba colorear el humor de Alexandre. Quisquilloso ante cualquier contacto humano; un comentario amable, una invitación a cabalgar al aire libre, un sabroso mimo de la cocinera, el calmado temperamento de su padre lo convertía en un erizo en la mejor de las ocasiones y en un demonio envuelto en llamas cuando no.

Isabelle reaccionó. –Por qué delató a mi padre Madame Bory – preguntó

-Su madre habló niña – contestó llanamente

-Mi padre es tan importante como ella – contestó resquemada

-Claro que sí

-Debe ser extraño para usted; trabajar para mi padre, después de haber trabajado junto a él por tantos años.

-¡Ah! Él se hallaba sobre todas las mucamas niña; era un Valet. Ahora trabajo para él, pero con su madre el trato es distinto; se nos envió a cuidarla, a ella y a su recién nacido – dijo y luego rió – bueno en este caso resultaron dos creaturas, muy bien parecidas si me permite decirlo.

-No se preocupe, por un halago no la voy a contrariar – rió. Sacó sus manos a la superficie: manos de anciana – quién las envió

-Su abuela; Madame Jarjayes

-Cuál era su nombre

-Marguerite Quetpée.

Isabelle sonrió -¿Madame Jarjayes supo de nosotros? ¿Aún sabe de nosotros?

-Por un tiempo estuvo al corriente de lo que sucedía, pero ya no. Usted sabe que sucedió con todos las familias de antaño.

-¿Fue ejecutada?- musitó con un escalofrío

Con estrepitosa carcajada Bory negó – ¡Por San Jorge! ¡No! Pero, con excepción de su hija mayor, la familia entera se vio obligada a dejar el país- La antigua sierva suspiró

-¿La hermana mayor?

Bory, solo asintió -Era una buena Señora mi ama – dijo.

Eran anticuadas, ella y Loti, serviles como el servicio del palacete de antaño, en absoluto como la Señorita Foret, quien después de las seis de la tarde no admitía interrupciones. Hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, era su tiempo y su espacio. Si se le unía, subían al quinto piso de la casona (el techo) a mirar las estrellas y a imaginar tonterías: Ana comunicaba abiertamente sus ambiciones y planes para el dulce porvenir, instando a la niña a realizar el mismo ejercicio. Ambas querían ser más de lo que ya eran.

-Madame Bory, usted ya asume demasiados deberes, si continúa no tendrá la cena a la hora prevista – advirtió Isabelle.

-Niña… - alegó apoyando puños sobre caderas: perfecto cántaro.

-Por favor, vaya; puedo vestirme sola – agregó cordial pero firme, mientras levantaba su cuerpo de semi-niña de la bañera con fluidez y confianza - Y algo más; Mademoiselle Grandier, así quiero ser llamada desde hoy – finalizó, alcanzando amplia tela para envolverse.

-¿No sería mejor desde mañana? El día ya llega a su fin.

No hubo contestación, ni siquiera ante la risita de la empleada.

Hacía gracia escuchar serias sentencias desde alguien a quien aún daban ganas de pellizcar en las mejillas, de elevarla y apretarla contra el pecho -_Bien sûr Madeimoselle_- respondió Bory, con tajada de sonrisa y algo de burlón asombro.

Pero aquella noche de Febrero Isabelle mancharía sus sábanas. Sin asombros o temores, se levantó de su cama para alcanzar su cuarto de vestir. Ana le había enseñado para qué servían los paños de lino a los cuales especial tratamiento dedicaba cada mes – Las niñas no los usan, solo las mujeres – había dicho.

-Y sólo las mujeres pueden tener hijos.

–Exacto: Si yo portara uno, no sangraría – había indicado al desechar una tela coloreada en tonos carmesí, tejidos oscuros y líquidos claros. Isabelle cogió uno de sus linos, recordó el fresco aroma al haber hundido su nariz en aquellas telas limpias. Por indicación de Ana, había preparado las suyas del mismo modo; hervir y luego remojar en infusión de lavanda y alcanfor. Ropas frescas cubrieron su sexo y sus nalgas, volteó y enfrentó su reflejo enmarcado por ébano e iluminado por plata nocturna. Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo; hizo una mueca y suspiró –En dónde están – se preguntó: era la primera vez que tocaba sus pechos de forma tan consciente, esperaba mágica transmutación. –Los pechos crecen y las caderas se curvan – había dicho Ana.

A la mañana, Isabelle entregó sus sábanas a Loti. No había argumento más sólido, _Petite_ Grandier se había ido.

Aunque tratara de ocultarlo tanto a él como a su padre, Francois sabía que la presencia de Reynier entusiasmaba a su madre. Sutilmente se esmeraba en su presentación, suave rubor la teñía y brillo infantil surgía en sus ojos.

Pero durante uno de los últimos días de invierno, había desaparecido un día entero. Había regresado con la misma expresión de contento en su espíritu. Había regresado a la calle de Faubourg du Temple, en donde había sido criada por casi toda una vida.

-Hice compañía a Ana y a su pequeña aprendiz – bromeó ante el interrogatorio de su esposo.

-¿André lo permitirá?

-Según Isabelle su padre había arreglado su encuentro con la Señorita Foret

-El barrio sigue igual

-Así es - dijo tomando descanso en una silla. Bajó su mentón y solo lo levantó cuando Francois tomó su capa – Gracias, cielo. No hay nada como un recién nacido Bernard. Ana dejó que Isabelle lo hiciera todo; al principio me opuse, pero todo salió bien.

Bernard sonrió ante el relato. En aquel barrio la había conocido. El oscuro motivo que lo había llevado allí había sido disuelto por la alba presencia de una veinteañera, que a pesar de las trabazones de su condición había logrado conservar la luz de su espíritu. La pobreza no existía en aquella calle, tal era el cariño que la mujer prodigaba a aquel lugar, que a la sola mención de este, el calor de un hogar y el amor de una madre comenzaban a envolverla y a agrandarla.

-Les hablé sobre mi madre, cuando les conté a qué se dedicaba Isabelle dijo que parecía una mujer muy digna…

-La Señora Lamorliere

-Quién más podría ser Señor Chatelet - replicó

-¿Isabelle hizo eso Madre?

-Puedes preguntarle tú mismo si dudas de tu madre Francois, claro que lo hizo.

-¿Ya has cenado?

-No tengo hambre Bernard

Por tres sous los aguadores acarreaban agua a los barrios. Aquella inmunda agua su madre usaba para realizar uno de los oficios más recurrentes entre mujeres: algunas se encargaban de cocer, otras de lavar, otras de planchar. La Señora Lamorliere, tenía tres planchas de hierro, dos a carbón y otra más pequeña que dejaba descansar sobre la estufa hasta que se encontrara lo suficientemente caliente como para deshacer las arrugas de los puños y cuellos de alguna camisa. Algodones recalentados: aquel aroma se había pegado a la nariz de Rosalie. Cuando Francois aún era pequeño solía cogerlo en sus brazos y hundir su nariz en las telas con las que lo había abrigado, evocando antiguos despertares: una mañana cualquiera en aquel cuartucho húmedo y caliente, la mano ajada y trabajada de su madre desaparecida sobre su cabeza, el trabajo junto a ella en la madrugada en el último piso de una casa de la calle del Temple.

Francois siguió su rastro hacia su habitación. Estaba a oscuras, su silueta era recortada por un cielo de color índigo, ya nocturno, ya frío. El jovencito percibió una gran distancia entre él y la menuda mujer. Aquel vacío solía percibirlo de igual forma con su padre. Sólo la autoridad de ambos frenaba su curiosidad ante tanto silencio, ante oscuros presagios.

-¿Está triste madre? – preguntó a la querida mujer desde el umbral. Ella volteó, su inocente rostro se hallaba sumido en sombras.

-Dame un abrazo y ya no lo estaré – contestó a su hijo

El jovencito caminó hacia ella. Sus brazos envolvieron hombros bajitos y la extensión de estos hombros su propia cintura.

-Mamman - llamó el crío, descansando su mejilla sobre su cabeza dorada.

-Qué - contestó solícita.

-Usted y papá me asustan

-No digas tonterías

-Después de lo que sucedió con Isabelle ha cambiado. Quiere explicármelo.

Rosalie calló. Aún no hallaba un modo práctico para desenredar tanto nudo y enredo.

-Todo fue perdonado Francois, deja a tu padre en paz.


	8. Chapter 8

VII

Con algo de reticencia Henri Lefilliatre había tomado la invitación de Alexandre Grandier y Francois Chatelet para formar parte de un creciente círculo de amistad. Pero tras la visita hecha a casa del Señor Grandier, parecía haberse resuelto.

A un nuevo encuentro se dirigía ahora, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo de la primera vez: Francois había ofrecido su casa para las siguientes reuniones. Ahora sólo serían ellos.

La vivienda se encontraba en el cruce con la plaza de l'Odeon. Antes de golpear la puerta Henri tuvo una breve vista del teatro. La calle era relativamente nueva, no más de tres décadas poseían algunas de sus construcciones, incluyendo la de la familia Chatelet.

El cambio de dirección había surgido, ya que más para disgusto de Francois que del propio hermano de la niña, Grandier padre, había abierto las puertas a Henri de par en par. Isabelle había sido excluida del grupo, pero aquella medida no impedía abrir las puertas y oír desde algún rinconcillo, acercarse sigilosa para finalmente tomar parte de sus "estudios"; la niña sabía que estos, poca cabida tenían con el currículum de la escuela. En su hogar, las posibilidades de que se les uniera o fisgoneara eran altas. Por supuesto, en la calle de l'Odeon estas disminuían. El plan había estado resultando de maravilla para Francois; había alejado a su amiga por casi cuatro semanas, casi cuatro, con esta.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Lefilliatre una vez al interior de la salita de Chatelet, con una sonrisa que iba de extremo a extremo aguardó por una respuesta.

-Pues se nos ha colado – respondió Alexandre. A su lado se hallaba Francois, de brazos cruzados, tieso y agrio.

-Su hermana es más lista – respondió Francois y tras esto recibió palmetazo en la nuca. Alexandre no tuvo que esperar mucho para una respuesta.

-Buenas tardes, Henri – saludó Isabelle, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, manos sobre su regazo, ordenadita sobre un taburete, alegre cual margarita en prado soleado, tan contenta como al interior de la biblioteca de su padre.

-Buenas tardes Isabelle, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

Francois tuvo en alta consideración aquella frase; nunca había dicho a su amiga cuanto le agradaba tenerla cerca -Bueno, ya basta de cursilerías y empecemos – gruñó y luego titubeó; su madre se había acercado a la sala – se supone que han venido a ayudarnos con… nuestras estudios… ¿verdad Alex?

-Si tú lo dices – dijo este mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Así es - subrayó Rosalie – y cuando completen la hora les traeré una bandeja para calmar sus estómagos. Henri percibió el aroma a azahares. Desde la cocina el olor a fougassette se había propagado por toda la vivienda. Ni siquiera aquel incentivo culinario pudo sacar de su oficina al señor Chatelet.

-No hay nada como el fougasse de la Señora Chatelet Henri – remarcó Isabelle

En verdad había sido lista. En poco tiempo había descubierto al trío.

Camille Campoix, a juicio de la mayoría de la población escolar de la Escuela Central del Panteón, podría destacar como el más aburrido ser humano que hubiese cruzado la faz de la tierra. Resultaba normal que un Inspector demostrara ese perfil, excepto que Camille realmente era de perfil monótono. Por tácita convención, todos sabían pero nadie apuntaba a algún miembro del profesorado, sobre los paseos que realizaban a ciertas calles de la ciudad a específicas horas de la noche. Los jovencitos adivinaban, los recién llegados se unían a la silenciosa complicidad de los modelos a seguir y sus preferencias; rue du Petit-Musc o des Celestines, ciertas galerías del antiguo Palais Royale y otras variedades y ofertas en los rinconcillos más oscuros. Damas de mejillas y labios coloridos, de aire triste y cansino, prestas a levantar sus vestidos de seda nueva o roída les esperaban por algunos francos.

Campoix era como los cueros del martinet que él mismo aterrizaba sobre las posaderas de los traviesos; toda su niñez y juventud siendo criado por monjes cistercienses, tuvo como resultado curtido y severo espécimen. Cada vez que le servían la coliflor cocida en el comedor, torcía el hocico y la narizota como mastín cachondo y frustrado; el mismo gesto nacía de su pellejo al olfatear las aventurillas que compartían las jetas de sus pares; la decadente remolienda lo malhumoraba porque lo estimulaba. Con avidez devoraba los arbolitos blancos mientras las lenguas se ensalzaban con el recuerdo de los encuentros nocturnos. Su único placer era la fusta de su caballo y su único placer viciado el tabaco, por el cual se confesaba de forma clandestina, en la Iglesia de Saint Etienne, santo patrono de París.

.

Una de las actividades que más disfrutaba la Señorita Grandier era acompañar a la Señora Chatelet hacia la escuela Central. De buena gana la Señora aceptaba la compañía de la joven; ya en la esquina de la calle Clovis comenzaba a sentir los escalofríos. Isabelle atribuía su tembloroso estado a Campoix; después de los relatos referidos por Francois y Alexandre, incluso a ella le escocía el trasero cuando cruzaba mirada con el hombre de tez pálida y ojillos mezquinos. Pero actitudes mucho más mezquinas y crueles habían sucedido en ese edificio; como muchas otras escuelas, esta había sido convertida en prisión en décadas anteriores.

Chatelet padre, había sido confinado en una de las salas. Su esposa pensaba que su hijo no lo sabía y su hijo le dejaba pensar esto para protegerla de la angustia. Cuando Francois descubrió el secretillo, tuvo la extraña certeza de que muchos otros podrían haber sido barridos bajo la alfombra. Había sido uno de sus motivos para ayudar a su amiga a requisar hasta el más mínimo rincón dentro del despacho de su padre.

Madres, empleadas y cocheros aguardaban la salida de los alumnos. Pero Isabelle había pedido permiso para aguardar al interior. Er por ello que le encantaba acompañar a Rosalie; husmeando podía llegar a las aulas y a las bibliotecas que nunca llegaría a ocupar. En aquella última oportunidad había aguardado al pie de una escalera, ya que las entradas a otros pasillos eran vigiladas a lo lejos por el Sabueso Campoix. Jóvenes y niños bajaban los peldaños de la escalera de la Virgen, alegres ecos se tropezaban, rebotaban y jugueteaban contra las paredes y entre sí. Isabelle aguzó sus pupilas, demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta de que muchas ya habían comenzado a perforarla, la sangre se propulsó hacia su cabeza y le ordenó bajarla, protegerse y ocultarse. Ella pestañeó y arrojó desdén y un orgullo recién inventado para defenderse. Alexandre la observó a lo lejos y desde la altura. Sonrió divertido y aliviado, los chicos seguían con las burlas, pero más cautelosos y con las sonrisas derretidas, detrás de estas se preparaban los castigos para la atrevida. -¡Lárgate! – había amenazado a quien se había acercado a su hermana. El chico se había encogido y reunido con su bando hasta la salida, en donde un cochero lo separaría de su clan –Debiste esperar fuera con la Señora Chatelet – había reprendido a Isabelle. Esta hizo caso omiso, dando un vistazo hacia la escalera; esta ya se hallaba libre de mocosos.

-¿Dónde está Francois? – había preguntado

-¿Desde cuándo te importa Francois?

-Siempre viene contigo – había dicho

-Está ocupado – había espetado

-En qué – había insistido

-Fisgona –rezongó, pero ella se detuvo y cruzó de brazos, él volteó.

-¿Y?

- ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Vamos! – la había apurado tirando de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Ay! ¡Quieres tener cuidado!- se había quejado, pero se había visto obligada a seguir el ritmo y la fuerza - Supongo que se habrá adelantado con el tumulto junto a Henri – había continuado.

-Supones bien- había dicho reuniendo algo de simpatía, Alexandre siempre se transformaba ante la dulce Señora - Buenas tardes Señora Chatelet

-Buenas tardes Alexandre – había contestado y sin demoras observó en rededor - ¿Has visto a mi hijo?

-Se supone que se le han perdido algunos libros – había dicho Isabelle.

-Henri se ofreció a ayudarle – se había apresurado a decir Alexandre. Aquel punto había hecho reaccionar a su hermana.

Pero Rosalie y la madre de Henri habían parecido conformes. En la espera Isabelle había realizado un conteo con el cual pretendía freír el ceso de su hermano, cada ciertos minutos anunciaba el punto del minutero en el reloj que le había regalado su padre -¡Quieres callarte! – había explotado

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Son solo minutos Alexandre – había contestado la dueña del relojito.

-Demasiados querida –había dicho la Señora Lefilliatre

Francois había demorado veinte minutos en llegar a la salida, pero cinco minutos detrás había llegado Henri. Las madres de ambos niños habían sospechado de la demora, les habían interrogado pero al final tras leves reprimendas lo habían dejado pasar. No así Isabelle.

Un día después de haber recibido la legendaria reprimenda de su padre, Alexandre le había obsequiado un dibujo que orgullosamente había titulado "El sabueso Campoix". En cuatro patas, nariz aguileña a ras de suelo, con pipa en esquina izquierda de la jeta, y echando humo por el traste levantado, había reconocido al Inspector.

Había logrado ahogarla en risas aquel día. Alexandre lo odiaba; muchas veces había terminado sentándose con cuidado gracias a su disciplina.

Como Alexandre, Francois mezclaba su camisa culpable con las de su padre. De modo similar Henri, aumentaba las prendas de su abuelo, hasta que un día su madre comenzó a hacer preguntas y a discutir con el anciano acusándolo de malgastar el dinero. Ese día el jovencito se las arregló para aprender a fregar y enjuagar. Ese día, lo premiaron con galletes y jamón para la cena.

Horas antes de la cuarta reunión en casa de Chatelet, Alexandre se había dispuesto a cambiar sus ropas y prepararse para su salida. Cuando ya estaba pronto a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto una sentencia había logrado congelarlo en el acto –Si permites que me una a ustedes, no tendrás que explicar a nuestro padre porqué mezclas tu ropa con la suya.

Alexandre le había mirado boquiabierto–Sé que están fumando el tabaco del Señor Campoix - finalizó Isabelle.

Con infinito deseo de replicar algo, se había debatido entre el deseo de reír o de descabellarla. No había podido creer que sería capaz de chantajearlo. Se había dado un momento, para apoyar sus manos sobre las caderas y miró hacia el suelo, como si realizara el último esfuerzo por encontrar la tolerancia con la que no había nacido.

-Cinco minutos: Boilly espera – lacónico había respondido y al instante la joven había desaparecido para alistarse y acompañarlo. Estaba emocionada; había conseguido su entrada y poco le importó que en el trayecto el mal humor de su hermano ahumara el encajonado ambiente del carruaje. Habían llegado tan solo minutos antes que Henri.

.

Cuando Chatelet había sido nombrado padrino de los niños Grandier, había llegado a la cumbre de una amistad que aún estaba por ser testeada.

Ambos habían sido enemigos en el pasado. Un ladrón liberal protegiendo los intereses de plebeyos y un siervo resguardando los deseos de su ama. Por poco aquel pleito le había costado la vida al segundo.

Sus retoños permanecían ignorantes de lo sucedido; André había sido un Guardia Francés; resultaba completamente natural que un soldado sufriera lesiones, incluyendo la pérdida de un ojo.

Pero, aquello había sido perdonado. Había sido una pelea justa, estaba en lado equivocado, defendiendo ideas erradas, me lo busqué; así justificaba André la cicatriz en que se había convertido su ojo izquierdo.

Sentía simpatías hacia la libertad de espíritu de aquel abogado y sus ideas de prensa, de un modo habiendo querido adoptar su identidad, habiendo deseado nunca haber servido a aristócratas, nunca haber vestido sus atavíos o haber asistido a veladas pomposas y de abrumadores ensueños, en donde la hermosa indiferencia hacía gala en los pasillos. A no muchos kilómetros, padres observaban a sus hijos morir de hambre.

Chatelet robaba excelsas mansiones para alimentar aquellos estómagos.

Sólo por eso la indulgencia de André había salvado al ladrón.

No debió, pensó Bernard, porque casi lo había arruinado todo. Pero escuchó jóvenes voces fuera de su despacho. Decidió salir de este para alcanzar algo de aliento, aliento que ya hace algún tiempo lograba ahogarlo, agarrotando el pecho.

Isabelle revisaba apuntes de aritmética y corregía las faltas de Francois. Henri realizaba la misma tarea para Alexandre. Ambos flojos recibieron una tanda de nuevos ejercicios. Cuando se quejaron por la complejidad y número de estos, un golpe sordo cortó sus alientos. –Qué fue eso

Alexandre recordó los patos que Loti compraba en Le Halle; el tendero tomaba a los ejemplares por las patas y con ágil movimiento los arrojaba sobre el mesón "Mmm, no parecen frescos" Loti remilgaba con seño de experta crítica, intentando rebajar los gastos de la compra. Con lástima comparaba a las aves de corral con las salvajes; al menos las segundas tenían oportunidad para escapar del depredador.

-Un ave migratoria en tu techo…una oca -tanteó

-No seas ridículo –contestó Francois –Aún es invierno.

-Pues al final regresan –replicó.

Pero Henri e Isabelle habían reaccionado. Habían abandonado sus asientos y la sala al segundo de haber oído el estruendo. Francois no tuvo mucho tiempo para albergar celos. - ¡Francois! –la voz de Henri le llamó. El chico acudió enseguida.

Como muñeco que malcriada dueña arrojara sobre el suelo, yacía su padre. Cuello arqueado, cabeza alicaída sobre un hombro, espalda curvada sobre la pared, brazos y piernas esparcidos hacia los lados. Henri palmeaba su rostro y le llamaba, su madre sostenía su mano y lagrimeaba en silencio, Isabelle desataba el pañuelo de su cuello y ya que nadie atinaba a hacer o a decir nada más, comenzó a dirigirlos.

-Alex, sal a la calle y busca al Señor Renaud, su casa está en frente de esta, dile que venga que el Señor Chatelet necesita ayuda.

-Porqué necesitas al Señor Renaud

-Porque él es enorme y puede trasladar a tu padre hacia sus cuartos. Tú ve con el Señor Boilly, dile que necesitamos un Médico, él sabrá a dónde ir.

Francois no atendió enseguida, continuaba con la mirada fija sobre su padre.

-Alex – llamó Isabelle.

De un tirón el jovencito tiró del chaleco de su amigo.

Renaud era un hombre robusto y fornido. En su juventud había sido aprendiz de carpintero Menuisier en la calle Saint Antoine. Después de que la República disolviera las cofradías de artesanos se había visto con la libertad de diseñar, distribuir y comercializar sus productos. Había prosperado en su negocio y finalmente mudado a la calle l'Odeon. A menudo Isabelle le había visto prescindir de asistencia para cargar muebles al interior de las carretas, una cómoda de roble que sin duda pesaba el doble que su padrino.

-Gracias Señor Renaud – le agradeció mientras ella y la señora Chatelet cubrían las piernas del enfermo.

-No es nada Señorita

-Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber –ofreció Rosalie pero ni siquiera había esperado por la respuesta del hombre. En su premura, este la siguió dejando a Bernard en compañía de tres jovencitos que le observaban con más preocupación que curiosidad. Las almohadas bajo su cabeza le mantenían casi sentado, casi recostado. El vaivén de su pecho era regular, pero cada exhalación liberaba algo parecido a un suspiro. Cuando una gota se hizo camino desde su párpado hasta su sien izquierda Isabelle se acercó a enjugarla para que ninguno de los dos chicos lograra reconocer la peligrosa sustancia. Bernard reaccionó a la caricia. Solo reconoció la verdura de dos ojos –Lo siento – susurró.

La familia Batz y Jarjayes se habían involucrado en arriesgado plan. Tras la ejecución del antiguo Rey habían orquestado los pasos para una fuga, un salvoconducto clandestino para la Reina; el exilio en alguna monarquía europea.

El plan había fracasado y en las investigaciones, lenguas suspicaces no habían faltado, sobre todo en aquellos días. Cuando le llamaron del comité de Salud Pública y preguntaron por el hijo de Jarjayes, Bernard había previsto lo peor; lo que proliferaba en el aire había cobrado puro sentido para él. Apreciaba a su amiga pero las dudas lo habían atacado.

Se había arriesgado en su viaje y por supuesto le habían seguido desde la capital. Al llegar a las fronteras del Norte había encontrado miseria que no era del todo desconocida para él, pero su variedad sí lo había sido. Había llegado a tiempo; las tripas ya habían comenzado a rugir; el cocinero repartía el almuerzo, el apetito se había esfumado cuando la carne había sido dispuesta sobre el lodo para luego ser cuarteada y repartida entre un grupo de conscriptos.

Al interior de unas tiendas le habían guiado. Al principio no había reconocido a Oscar; al lado de una camilla, sostenía la mano de quien había sido su subalterno. A la distancia Bernard le había observado hasta que otro uniformado había pasado por su lado, rozando su capa, caminando hacia ella. Al llegar recibió algunas órdenes, después había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le había saludado acercándose a zancadas hacia él – les ha sucedido algo – había musitado

-Estamos bien, ellos están bien – había asegurado. Ella rápidamente había enjugado sus ojos. La sonrisa de Bernard había sido leve en consonancia con el gris escenario.

-No creo que sea necesario explicarte el estado de las cosas aquí, puedes verlo por ti mismo - había dicho Oscar con triste dejo de simpatía. Había alargado un brazo y su mano se había posado sobre el hombro de un amigo –Acompáñame.

Abandonaron la enfermería y había logrado ver más detalles. Todo se hallaba tranquilo, eran las secuelas de una reciente batalla; los elementos se replegaban y reorganizaban, los sobrevivientes recibían nuevos destacamentos y estos recibían los uniformes y armas de los muertos.

-Son muy jóvenes

-La mayoría lo es – Oscar se había volteado hacia él – estoy segura de que has visto marchas en Paris.

-Así es – había asegurado, pero había saboreado algo de deshonestidad en el paladar; a lo lejos, cerca pero tan cerca les había visto, sin detalles, sólo los uniformes, sólo la masa de entusiastas e inexpertos guerreros, fieros entonces, pero enloquecidos por los estruendos y explosiones sobre el campo de batalla, el pánico les hacía sucumbir.-son provincianos

-Niños – ella había subrayado – Más trabajo – había agregado cuando entraban a una nueva tienda, la que había sido su tienda desde que el gobierno condenara a muerte al comandante en jefe del ejército del norte. Su comandante de brigada la había ascendido a su puesto mientras él se preparaba para el puesto del finado. –Por favor toma asiento habrá sido un largo viaje para ti.

-Y para ti no lo fue, supongo

Negó con un gesto; se había sentido libre en el recorrido. -¿Qué sucede Bernard?

-Sospechan de ti

-Sospechan de todos los oficiales – había contestado con toda tranquilidad, pero él no se había convencido.

-La sangre es un lazo indivisible - había comenzado Bernard, una mirada inocente le habían retornado –No te juzgo; es comprensible.

-Qué estás diciendo – había respondido.

-Francois de Jarjayes abandonó el país, finalmente

Tras la sorpresa, alivio se había asomado, un suspiro suave, el cierre de párpados para el descanso de sus ojos de vigía. Por sus hombres ya casi no dormía. El gesto, había confirmado la enfermiza sospecha sobre ella.

-¿Extendiste tu ayuda? Se necesitan medios para llevar a cabo una fuga; las finanzas de tu padre ya eran reducidas ¿Tienes idea de sus medios?

Aquella pregunta le había agarrotado la mandíbula; aún así había contestado.

-Sus conexiones no solo se limitaban al territorio francés; ahora dime a dónde quieres llegar.

-Sabías que tu madre había sido ingresada a la Conserjería, no creeré que le habrás abandonado a su suerte y podría entenderlo, después de todo no estás desprovista de un corazón…

-No pretendas conocerme; ya has errado sobre ese respecto – le había interrumpido -¿o es que ya has olvidado la cicatriz en tu pecho?

-Claro que no

-Bien – había siseado - mi padre jamás habría demandado o aceptado mi ayuda, sabes muy bien por qué, razón por la cual no puedo creer tus insinuaciones sobre el caso – había replicado

-No es suficiente prueba Oscar – había continuado, casi convencido del argumento de su amiga -Tu padre la ingresó para visitar a María Antonieta, André fue tu lacayo, votó en contra de la ejecución de Luis y podría seguir sumando causas; ya se han sumergido en un pantano Oscar.

- ¡Has venido a resolver las dudas de esas dos sabandijas que esperan tu reporte o las propias Bernard! – Finalmente había explotado

-He venido a advertirte, a probar que se equivocan – había retrocedido

-Dudas de mi juramento ¿no es así?

-¿Puedes culparme acaso? Después de todo ya has roto uno con tu casta, Oscar.

Enervada había logrado contenerse. Había tomado asiento y cogido papeles del escritorio, había sido un gesto azaroso, pero cuan concentrada en ignorarlo había estado que su proceder casi había resultado genuino – Gracias por la advertencia, si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

Pero ya había sido marcada. Bernard había obtenido lo que quería; Oscar era leal. Creyó haber entregado pruebas de su inocencia, pero había terminado por confirmar las sospechas de los dos inspectores apostados en las líneas fronterizas del norte, los dos hombres que investigaran al nuevo comandante de brigada desde que asumiera su puesto en batalla.

Los hermanos no quisieron dejar a la Señora Chatelet sola; tras la llegada de Francois y el médico no había quedado más que esperar y luego del diagnóstico llegó aún más espera; reposo, ambiente tranquilo, comidas livianas fueron las indicaciones.

La noche pasaron en la misma habitación en que su madre los alumbrara años antes; los dolores habían llegado de sorpresa y no había sido posible trasladarla a ella y a su barriga a su nuevo hogar sin las incomodidades que implicaba un viaje en carruaje.

En la habitación de huéspedes, la dueña de casa mantenía un retrato. Por primera vez Isabelle y Alexandre visualizaron a la joven Oscar de Jarjayes. No podían escapar de ella. En silencio la observaron hasta que sus párpados se cerraron.

Cuando Ana se dirigió a visitar a su antigua pupila, parca bienvenida recibió. No le afectó en lo absoluto, ya que aquel trato con las empleadas le era usual. Le indicaron hacia donde habían ido los niños y decidió regresar.

Pero las cosas mejoraron.

-Señorita Foret – Boilly le llamó. Había oído su voz desde la cocina. Rápidamente había terminado su merienda para alcanzar a la joven - por favor, permítame, puedo llevarla con ellos.

El trayecto fue uno corto pero placentero. Los deshielos ya habían comenzado, los cielos grises se movían y a menudo dejaban entrever azules y alegres amarillos. El aire estaba frío pero ya no lastimaba.

Madame Chatelet la recibió en el umbral de su hogar. Se encaminaron hacia la sala en donde encontraron a los tres niños secreteando y murmurando. Ambas se mantuvieron a tono, de puntillas, comunicándose a través de señas.

-¿Qué están tramando?

Tras el salto los tres habían volteado desde el sillón en donde se hallaban reunidos. Los jovencitos sonrieron, pero la joven se levantó y tras algunos pisotones provocados por su premura se acercó a la recién llegada.

-¡Ana! ¡Lo siento, lo había olvidado!

-No te preocupes – dijo recibiendo el abrazo de la joven - ya sé cuan ingrata puedes llegar a ser.

-Dices cosas terribles – contestó aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro de algodón y muselina cruda – el Señor Chatelet tuvo una apoplejía o algo parecido – susurró

-_Ciel _

-Señorita Foret, ¿desea acompañarnos a la mesa?

-No quisiera ser una molestia… he venido sin invitación…

-Por favor, después de todo nosotros hemos sido los causantes del olvido de Isabelle.

Al tercer día de reposo Chatelet sintió que sus huesos ya estaban listos para ser sometidos a algo de movimiento. A las protestas de su esposa, hizo oídos sordos.

Se mantuvo recorriendo una ruta entre su dormitorio y la sala, entre su casa y la de sus ahijados, acompañando a su hijo a realizar alguna visita. No se acercó nuevamente a su despacho, culpándolo a este de sus malestares y sus perturbadores síntomas.

Durante la visita de su hijo se mantuvo rodeando las jardineras de Isabelle, dispuestas en el pequeño jardín que había acaparado completamente para su pasatiempo de alquimista. Bory se quejaba, ya que la joven había logrado extender los productos que las especies daban, a dos cuartas partes de la cocina. Cajones, alacenas y repisas con frasquitos de vidrio y latón conteniendo semillas, especias, cortezas de árboles y cítricos y pajas secas. Finalmente junto a las cacerolas colgaban agonizantes atados de plantas, forzados a concentrar jugos y esencias.

Chatelet rió: Todo indicaba severo problema territorial. Mientras se hallaba sentado tomando aire fresco, observaba a Ana y a la joven Isabelle rivalizando con la enorme cocinera y sus ollas de burbujeante consomé.

Algo de ese vapor salió al exterior cuando Madeimoselle Foret se acercó al jardín.

-Usted tenía toda la razón, movimiento era lo que sus miembros necesitaban Señor Chatelet – declaró la mujer cuando se acercó a un naranjo para arrancar azahares.

-En realidad no estaba seguro, pero resultó a mi favor afortunadamente – contestó de regresó.

-Entonces se recuperará pronto, solo debe tomar en cuenta sus horas de trabajo, demasiados litigios pueden hacerlo recaer.

-Tendré en cuenta su consejo Madeimoselle, en algunos el trabajo regenera, pero en otros agrava las circunstancias.

Foret asintió, su rostro de hallaba relajado, no consideraba necesario enterarse de aquellas circunstancias. Continuó seleccionando hojas de naranjo y flores primerizas, pero Chatelet fijó su mirada en ella; vio una oportunidad. Nunca había entablado conversación con ella, además de intercambiar simples saludos. Quizás porque no se conocían comenzó a hablar.

-Yo voté para que esa estúpida ley fuera aprobada

Foret frunció el seño extrañada -¿Ley? – inquirió

-Ley de sospecha: Si no hubiese sido por mí los padres de esos niños no habrían sido perseguidos y el resto de mis amigos aún estarían aquí Ana.

-Usted no fue el único voto, eso es algo seguro

- Di discursos sobre cuán necesaria era esa ley

-¿Discursos? …en verdad se esmeró- contestó casi divertida- ¿Qué hizo Monsieur Grandier?

-Ya nos habíamos distanciado…pero…Cuando supo que había ido a interrogar a Oscar, buscando pruebas, dudando de su integridad, levantando sospechas sobre su persona se dirigió a darme una golpiza…

Sonrió y Bernard rió.

-Casi me había alegrado de verlo. Su aprecio por mí habrá disminuido, asumo que el suyo también.

-Señor Chatelet, le aseguro que Usted nunca fue mi persona favorita; mi primera impresión fue: Engreído intelectual.

Unas sonoras carcajadas se esparcieron al haber recibido desvergonzada etiqueta -No sabe el alivio que causa en mi persona Señorita Foret

-La verdad tiene sus beneficios, es mejor ser clara para evitar malos entendidos, ya que las dificultades llegan de igual forma.

-Eso es cierto

-¿Su hijo lo sabe?

-No – contestó dilatando sus pupilas.

-No lo oirá de mí, se lo prometo pero, creo que debe saberlo de usted y pronto; mi querida y antigua pupila ya sospecha de usted y Francois es su amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cada vez que actualizo tengo mis dudas sobre lo que he escrito; meterse con estos personajes es como ir por un laberinto.

VIII

Para comprometerse con el trabajo y lograr un resultado satisfactorio y de calidad, Yannick había decidido ir a un escenario mucho más añejo que el que había pretendido investigar.

Primero había revisado el trabajo compilatorio de d'Hozier. Si habían de interiorizarse en la historia bretona, las publicaciones hechas por el antiguo Señor eran imprescindibles. Pero los detalles se pierden cuando un pasaje histórico es transmitido desde una generación a otra.

Historia de Britania se llamaba la recopilación de d'Hozier: archivos, diarios y escritos. Pierre Le Baud o Pedro el Bardo, clérigo e historiador era uno de los trabajos compilados en aquellas páginas. Aquella había sido la primera publicación hecha del trabajo. Acceder a estas bases no era fácil. Las crónicas del Bardo en su mayoría eran el intento del fallecido clérigo de guardar y probar con la escritura la sagrada genealogía de algún rey o duque.

Lo lamentable era que muchos manuscritos habían sido perdidos o quemados durante la revolución, guardados con celo por algunos, incluyendo los del autor deseado.

Había más de una razón para Yannick al haber invitado al bibliotecario y traductor hacia Corseul que para observar algunas edificaciones pre cristianas.

Después de años de exilio, un sacerdote había regresado a su tierra y con él un preciado manuscrito.

Con plumas y tintas, papeles y cuestionarios, habían llegado a visitarlo para realizar las debidas anotaciones y observaciones sobre el objeto en cuestión.

La mente de André era un completo archivador. Varias visitas realizaron a casa del sacerdote. Mientras revisaba líneas y parentescos consanguíneos validados por eventos históricos, guerras, coronaciones, batallas y homenajes llevados a cabo en catedrales y otras famosas edificaciones de antaño, una pequeña vocecita, localizada en la parte trasera de su mente, le trasladó a familiar habitación.

Una niñita, a la cual le habían ordenado tratar como varón, le daba cátedra sobre el añejo linaje que portaba en sus venas. Ella y él, se habían encontrado dando algunas vueltas por la armería de la casa. Ella había querido enseñarle la colección de puñales almacenados tras una vitrina. Hacía solo algunos meses que había llegado al hogar de la extraña jovencita de siete años. –Pronto cumpliré ocho – se había apurado a decir al niño a la vez que se enderezaba, como si hubiese pretendido crecer algunos centímetros sobre la altura de él, su nuevo sirviente.

-André, atiende – le despertó Yannick.

-Discúlpame.

Crecieron demasiado rápido y Oscar había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y en el curso él había vislumbrado las dificultades en el espíritu de sus niños. Alexandre volteaba a la figura de su madrina y con nostalgia preguntaba si la de su madre era parecida a aquella. No buscaba los mimos de Rosalie ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no era un bebé! Pero sus ojos se volvían aún más acuosos e infantiles cuando esta mujer le arreglaba la levita de la chaqueta que en realidad no necesitaba arreglo, o cuando le pellizcaba una mejilla si respondía de mala gana. Era un chico huraño pero, después de todo un regalón.

Sabía muy bien qué pesadillas perturbaban a su concienzuda, responsable y correctísima Isabelle, que ya había enfrentado algunos problemas con la dama-soldado. Era todo un desafío para la niña salir en público junto a ella. Al final de una jornada la pregunta de un atado de nervios y músculos solía ser -¿Cree que la halla delatado?

Si estaba a solas con ella Isabelle era natural y fluida, pero si se daba el caso de estar cerca de conocidos o soldados de alto rango, parecía natural y fluida. En otras palabras, el disfrute de la velada se convertía en deber, precauciones y cuidados. Su desplante no carecía de gracia, pero el calvario llegaba tras la salida de los invitados o durante el regreso a casa. Para la preocupadísima esperaba una noche de desvelo.

Con tristeza el padre notaba como la ansiedad abandonaba a su hija cuando Oscar partía, cómo su hijo retornaba a sus tareas y obligaciones, sin vacíos aparentes, sin necesidades, sin padecer de llantos nocturnos, como sucediera en sus primeros años. No sabía que había aprendido a tragarlos hasta sumirse en la incomprensión de su propia materia.

La verdad les perturbaba y causaba molestia, ya que habían crecido y habían absorbido cantidad de prejuicios, aceptado reglas y formas de comportamiento que les permitirían encontrar el lugar correspondiente. Lo aterrador de todo ello era que él podía hacer lo mismo que sus hijos.

Al dejar la vivienda del sacerdote se encaminaron por la carretera y dejaron Saint Malo atrás. De regreso a Corseul la diligencia se vio obligada a dar paso a un depósito de caballería. Leve idea tuvo de quién podría estar a la cabeza, pero no bajó, no abrió la puerta, no se asomó por la ventanilla para asegurarse. No quiso saber si era ella, se esforzó por aplacar su deseo.

Vueltas y pasos en el refectorio del Hospital de La Maternité. Corredores fríos, invadidos por ecos, arcos y pilares; el antes antiguo convento de las monjas cistercienses de Port Royal de Paris ya no era albergue de religiosas castas, sino de madres desvirgadas y recién nacidos.

Juntas, Ana e Isabelle habían comenzado a rodear el patio cubierto de nieve y lodo, abriéndose paso entre las galerías, tocando las columnas grises, parapetadas con ecos antiquísimos; suspiros y rezos. –Sería más provechoso utilizar esta tierra para cultivar hierbas – apuntó Isabelle

-No eres la única que piensa eso – acordó Ana – lo hemos discutido y propuesto. Quieren implementar un curso y para ello necesitan un jardín apropiado.

-¿Van a hacerlo?

-En cuanto deshiele

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No creo que estorbes demasiado si mantienes la boca cerrada.

Isabelle pretendió no haber escuchado esto último. – ¿Sabes que bajo la nieve se está más calentito?– dijo en su lugar.

-Quién lo dice

- Un amigo

-¿Tuyo?

- De Reynier

Su carácter estable y tranquilo engañaba, muchos llegaban a creerla sumisa, digna actitud de parte de una niña. Desde el momento en que había sido puesta bajo su tutelaje, Ana había pensado que sería fácil de manejar, pero el silencio y el efecto taciturno de sus gestos no eran más que la fachada de un ser constante y fijo en sus propias ideas, terco cual mula en la subida de un peñasco, tieso y resistente hasta el quiebre –Usted tiene sus ideas, yo tengo las mías – le había dicho serenamente, cuando al final de una jornada Ana la creyente, la había instado a arrodillarse junto a su cama para rezar un Ave María.

Al verla crecer, Ana la había observado; la niña despertaba a los gestos y atenciones que su padre dedicaba hacia su supuesta amistad. Los complejos matices entre él y Reynier relucían y deslumbraban fuera de toda definición, fuera de sus libros de texto. Por años su pupila había mantenido a Oscar fuera de concepto y de manera muy inusual había aceptado su presencia;

Compartiendo gratas jornadas junto a ella, sabía que en algún momento habría de marcharse y que en el futuro no tendría que justificar su presencia a persona alguna o podría desentenderse rápidamente de esta con un "es amistad de mi padre", lo que significaba:

¡Ya está! No me compete. Si queréis saber, preguntad a mi padre.

Pero un día, Ana se había acercado a ella; su pupila había lucido como si hubiese sido sobrepasada por los calores de la estación; había tocado su frente pero no había encontrado fiebre. El problema había sido que no había entendido una peculiar escena; al regreso de un paseo, de un galope primaveral, su padre y su amiga habían rejuvenecido. Enmarcados por una ventana, Isabelle había visto el descuidado pero apasionado encuentro; piel nunca tan blanca, nunca tan suave en apariencia a través de los encajes de las cortinas.

-Ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – preguntó Ana. Isabelle le miró con dejo inocentón – Sabes a qué me refiero. Antes de que ella les dijera la verdad, tú lo sabías.

Isabelle miró hacia el suelo, se colocó frente a ella y estrechó sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos llevó a la iglesia de Saint Saveur? Había tocado su violín para nosotros ¿Recuerdas que te lo había mencionado? – dijo y Ana asintió - Se comportaba distinto…No estaba segura, pero…Pensé que nos los diría entonces…Mi padre nunca mencionó a nadie más en su vida.

-¿No querías saber?

-No – musitó – no, le digas a mi padre Ana, por favor…

-Entonces ¿Por qué le diste esperanzas a Reynier, _cherie_?

Isabelle realizó compleja mueca, movió su cabeza, encogiendo sus hombros, se separó de Ana y luego dio un vistazo al cielo. El castaño claro de sus trenzas desechas flotó con el viento, el sol ya se ponía sobre el horizonte y sobre el verde y triste páramo de sus ojos. El día había sido claro y cálido; significaba que el índigo helaría en el curso de la noche. A veces cerraba un ojo, extendía un brazo y convertía su mano en pinza, entre pulgar e índice jugaba a que sostenía al sol, pretendiendo que podía moverlo y manipularlo, revertir su andar y retroceder, cual si fuera el reloj sobre la chimenea de su sala, tan dorado como la lengua del artesano que lo había fabricado, hombre dorado intoxicado con mercurio – Ya es hora, Boilly vendrá por ti – dijo Ana – yo debo visitar pacientes y tú debes ir a casa.

-Lo sé – contestó desganada, por primera vez no quería retornar. Titubeó en el primer paso hacia la salida, a seguir a su amiga. Su carta a Reynier había sido un truco; un ejercicio en el que pensaba era preciso olvidar su confusión y estupor; todo para regresar a Reynier, para contentar a su padre; si ella estaba bien, él lo estaría. Ana le quedó mirando a la distancia, un esfuerzo enorme, desinteresado y a la vez egoísta, se gestaba en una mujercita –Sé que mi Padre la ama, mi hermano la odia aparentemente, pero qué debo sentir yo. A veces creo que la extraño, pero no estoy segura… ¿entiendes?

Ana arqueó sus cejas, se encogió de hombros. Se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de sus padres, aún así los extrañaba, pero ese era su problema y no podía compararse con el de Isabelle. Aunque sus manos se hallaban vacías, sin consejos, regresó por ella y abrazándola por los hombros la guió hacia la salida y a Boilly.

Aunque no le consideraban Madre, parecía gozar de especial autoridad.

No siempre aquella atribución brotaba hacia la superficie. Cuando trataban de obtener permisos a escondidas ella solía fulminarlos con su mirada "Han de hacer lo que vuestro padre ordene" le escuchaban decir con su grave tono de cabecilla.

Pero las ocasiones en que la soberanía del padre era revocada, se convirtieron en momentos inmemorables. Como en el caso del inusual regalo de cumpleaños, aquel rapto matutino hacia la Iglesia de Saint Saveur.

Siendo más pequeños el par no era nada más que un cúmulo de energía. Malignos prestidigitadores sabían escoger el momento, despertaban mucho antes para arrebatarle valiosa porción de restaurador sueño -¡Callaos de una maldita vez!- erguida como la víspera y con fusta en mano le habían encontrado en más de alguna ocasión después de que el entusiasmo les hiciera perderse en el laberinto de la locura con sus carreritas, tropiezos contra estantes causando la pérdida de valiosa pieza de porcelana. Griteríos, chillidos, tirones de trenzas, risotadas y tropiezos causaban endemoniada bulla a lo largo de los pasillos. Animales enjaulados recién liberados retornaban a Señorito y Señorita Grandier cuando la oían vociferar con aterrador timbre en la garganta.

Óscar se unía de buena gana a la insensatez cuando les invitaba a cabalgar en el campo, lejos de las reglas de una ciudad. La pequeña partícula cambiaba en un instante la tonalidad en sus ojos, el profundo y tranquilo azul de los mares se transformaba; quieto y afilado; zafiros. Los zafiros de su padre cuando decidió educarla como a un varón. Una tuerca ajustándose en zona desconocida… ¡Ah!

A falta de una silla para damas, la había instado a vestir pantalones, dejándola abrir las piernas para cabalgar al animal asignado. La ley prohibía a una mujer vestir atuendos masculinos, pero Oscar había hecho oídos sordos a los artículos que de memoria su hija había recitado –Nadie te reconocerá – le había dicho, pero durante todo el día el rubor había cubierto a Isabelle.

Cuando les habían alcanzado, Alexandre le había observado boquiabierto, mientras que su padre apenas sí le había sujeto a revisión, una pincelada -Al menos no estábamos en la ciudad – había comentado André con fingida inadvertencia.

Y había algo en ese gesto que había atrapado a su hija, que la mantendría en reflexiones cuando no lograra ocupar su mente en algo más que plantas y ungüentos para urticarias. Si hubiese podido, él hubiese hecho un guiño de complicidad a cada falta de respeto hecha a su posición paterna.

-No entiendo cómo Papa se hizo de su amistad – había comentado a Alexandre entonces.

-Creo que es genial; está completamente demente – había dicho entusiasmado, porque hacía poco la demente y su padre le habían enseñado a cargar y a disparar una carabina.

Isabelle había comenzado a imaginar el clausurado ojo de su padre como eterno guiño, eterna complicidad.

El aviso de retiro había llegado a Hannover junto a quien tomaría el lugar de la administración, consigo el oficial llevaba nuevos códigos y leyes. Daba la impresión de que con el relevo de Reynier el estado policiaco se había acabado.

El alto oficial dado de alta, recibió cumplidos por su labor, pero se le había ordenado retornar a Paris.

A nadie dio aviso de su retorno, porque no deseaba forzar las voluntades o darles la oportunidad de preparar sus ánimos, los quería genuinos y sin pretensiones. Habiendo dispuesto el camino de aquel modo, se vio llegando a una casa casi desprovista de habitantes.

Pensó que encontraría a su hija acurrucada en algún rincón inmersa en su pasatiempo favorito –Pareces un gato aburrido – le había escuchado decir a Alexandre alguna vez porque la niña perseguía los rayos del sol o las estufas para luego hundir la nariz entre páginas.

-Llegará a la hora de la cena – dijo Loti algo conmovida. Óscar había cogido un libro abandonado sobre una silla, lo había apretado contra su abdomen.

-Está con su padre ¿no?- dijo acariciando la tapa del volumen con la palma de su mano

-Con la Señorita Foret

-Ha de estar muy ocupada, no debería interrumpir sus obligaciones

-Antes de partir André dejó todo arreglado para la Señorita

-Para Ana

-Para la Señorita Grandier – rectificó Loti

-¿Señorita? – preguntó burlona – es sólo una niña

-Creció de la nada, Señor como cuando usted tuvo esa edad, solo que ella sabía exactamente qué hacer, arregló sus paños ella sola…

-Gracias Constance – le interrumpió tomando asiento en una silla, a medio camino reaccionó: Loti había dicho "Antes de partir André dejó todo arreglado" - Espere… En dónde está André.

Después de haber recibido el aviso de ambas empleadas, el hogar se hizo desconocido.

Isabelle no quería herir a Reynier, pero su impulso inicial era precisamente este y se escapaba de su control.

-¿En dónde está ahora Loti? –preguntó

-En su habitación, Señorita – contestó – se veía muy cansada

-Gracias Loti

La habitación que ella ocupaba era peculiar. Parecía haber sido destinada a un matrimonio y siempre les había hecho arrojar enjambres de preguntas y comentarios.

-¿Porqué su cama es más grande?

-Por si se aburre de tener tan poco espacio

-Ella es flaca, siempre tendrá espacio.

-Yo quiero una cama así, Papa ¿Puedo tener una?

-Ya basta – había rectificado el padre – Sus camas son perfectamente cómodas.

Al recordar esto Isabelle comenzó a sentir una punzada entre costillas y ombligo: Era él quien solía ocupar el espacio sobrante de aquella cama ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? ¿Cómo había sido posible caer en la mentira por tanto tiempo?

Tras el segundo mes de ausencia de su mujer, André no había tolerado mucho tiempo el vacío. Por ocho semanas el sol de la mañana le había entregado la más hermosa y cruel de las bienvenidas; su memoria lo atormentaba cuando albos rayos caían directamente sobre las sábanas de Oscar. Al despertar él caía en la incertidumbre. Dos años antes, la primera vez que sus manos habían sido lo suficientemente afortunadas para recorrerla, no había podido creer la blancura de sus carnes, el dorado de sus cabellos; eran reales porque los había tocado. En otros felices encuentros la luz bañaba a su querida compañera y parecía diluirla sobre las telas; todo el bermejo se había fundido con él en un sol alegre y sonriente, entre gemidos, en medio del placer y la ternura, juntos agradecían la llegada de un nuevo día.

Sus niños habían visto a Loti trasladando ropas y otros implementos fuera de aquella habitación. Pero habían sido lo suficientemente pequeños como para no registrar el hecho, para no haberse dado cuenta de que la actual habitación de su padre había sido destinada desde el principio a algún invitado.

Isabelle abrió la puerta despacio, dando vueltas suavemente a la manilla antes de mover la puerta por completo. Encontró el cuerpo rendido de su madre, con los miembros revueltos entre frazadas. No se atrevió a entrar, solo a observar las costillas que subían y bajaban cubiertas por camisa y chaleco, dilatándose y contrayéndose junto a las telas, una y otra vez mientras se preguntaba cómo debía llamarla de ahora en adelante y si su padre y hermano estarían conformes con cualquiera de las opciones.

-Madre - murmuró. Fue su primer intento, pero la palabra se resbalaba como pieza de jabón. Se le escapaba y le llenaba la boca de aire y burbujas. Se le hacía desconocida al paladar.

Tras un leve gemido, la durmiente volteó su cuerpo. Ante el movimiento, la espía retrocedió, pero el gozne de la puerta se quejó tal y cual lo habría hecho una vieja chivata. Los párpados se abrieron y las pupilas se clavaron sobre ella. La reacción fue instantánea: Un azote de maderas y fierros hizo saltar a la recién llegada sobre linos y lanas en el lecho.

A la joven le tomó un segundo comprender por qué había cerrado la puerta, pero mucho más averiguar por qué la había abierto nuevamente.

La encontró congelada en la misma posición, pero aún sorprendida por el portazo y confundida por el sueño –Isabelle– llamó al segundo, refregó sus ojos y mejillas, logró tomar asiento sobre su cama, olvidando lo acontecido: adelante se hallaba uno de ellos, en quienes había pensado, a quienes había extrañado – Por Dios, cuanto has crecido – observó. Sonrió, sensación agridulce comenzó a invadirla; lo había experimentado por primera vez al darse inicio a la Paz con Inglaterra, su boleto de regreso a su país. Al regresar se había dado cuenta que había perdido dulce etapa, toda una infancia. Ahora había sido mucho menos, pero se sentía igual o peor, Isabelle ya no era una niña - eres una hermosa señorita.

La joven no supo qué decir. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosadas, pero no bajó el mentón – Gracias – contestó, dibujando una sonrisa.

Complacida por el efecto de sus palabras creyó haber encontrado un paso hacia ella -Acércate – Una orden envuelta en cálido manto.

-Estoy bien – espetó antes de que lograra contener su lengua; la sonrisa de esa mujer cayó al suelo. Isabelle titubeó -…quiero decir…ya es casi hora de la cena, querrá alistarse.

-Claro – contestó, el aire en su pecho había desaparecido.

-La veré en el comedor –confirmó

-Bien- monosílabos parecían ser lo único que era capaz de emitir. Y aún faltaba Alexandre.

Había visto su rigidez y la falta de expresión en su rostro. Después de su saludo de bienvenida a Reynier, no sabía qué pensar o hacer mientras cambiaba sus vestidos. Revisó el reloj que se hallaba sobre su chimenea y supo que pronto Boilly regresaría con su hermano. Envidiaba al cochero: vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía una esposa, un hijo ya casado y otro que preparaba su currículum para ejercer como funcionario público. Todo lo que había poseído en sus años de juventud había sido dos caballos y un pequeño establo. Sobre este había construido su hogar. Después de dejar a Alexandre frente a la puerta, su esposa le esperaría con un café y una cena sencilla. Similar situación esperaba a su amigo Francois. Pensó que ella debía haber sido la hermana del niño y que Alexandre debió haber nacido hijo único. No le habría importado ser la hermana del señorito Chatelet, el chico no la trataba peor que Alexandre. Últimamente no se explicaba las miradas del niño sobre ella. La única explicación razonable era que buscara algún otro defecto con el cual fabricar alguna broma de mal gusto. Es que la mayor parte del tiempo él y Alexandre actuaban como si se tratara de un obstáculo al cual debían tratar de evadir.

Isabelle se dio cuenta de que tenía que asegurar la paz. Su padre se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, geográficamente incapacitado para auxiliarla. Estaba sola y debía actuar rápido.

Oscar refrescaba su rostro con el agua que Loti vertía en su lavatorio sobre el tocador, cuando sintieron apresurados pasitos corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Se adelantó a la llegada de su hermano, abrió la puerta y tiró de él hacia la cocina. Bory se hallaba ocupada. Al lado de un saco de zanahorias sostuvieron su conversación –Reynier está aquí, llegó esta mañana.

Fue como si le hubiesen golpeado la garganta.

Desde el asombro, su rostro se cubrió de disgusto, arrojando sus libros sobre el suelo.

-Por favor Alex – le rogó. Él dilató sus pupilas, abriendo aún más sus ojos: nunca le rogaba –Tú y ella están aquí y papá no; no existe peor combinación de caracteres en el mundo…

-Eso es estúpido, no conoces a todo el mundo…

-¡Sabes a qué me refiero! – Chilló como si le tiraran los nervios del cuello – ¡la situación es ya bastante defectuosa Alexandre y lo peor es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo enfermizo que puede llegar ser!…- dijo exhalando el aire acumulado tras la oración, luego cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos - ¡Esto será un desastre… y tu no haces nada sino empeorarlo todo…!

-¡Espera, tranquilízate, estás lastimando mis oídos! – se quejó. Ella hablaba rápido y su tono se había hecho agudo y desesperado.

-Solo quiero que pienses – contestó la niña nivelando nuevamente el tono de su voz. Alexandre le miró fijamente por un momento: Trataba de complacerla.

-De acuerdo… yo estoy aquí – se encontró ofreciendo, casi sorprendido de sí mismo. Isabelle le miró incrédula, luego aplicó vistazo general sobre él.

-Si fueras mudo sería maravilloso…

El chico exhaló algo exasperado -¿Me quieres de tu lado o no?

- No tienes tacto.

-Ella no lo merece

-¿Tampoco yo?

Él tambaleó

-De acuerdo – farfulló. Como en aquel desafortunado enfrentamiento con su padre, las palmas de su hermana se hallaban sobre su pecho. Había ido contra André y ella había detenido toda la ira que él había acumulado hacia su indeseada madre. Pero inevitable fue que el resentimiento ampliara su territorio: lo que había sucedido entre su padre y él, no lo había atormentado tanto como a su hermana. Tomó sus manos y suspiró, buscando en el desorden de su mente. Mordió sus labios. A pesar de sentir que caminaba a tientas en un cuarto oscuro, tomó una decisión: no lo iba a complicar – No es por ella, que quede claro.

-Sí

-Y qué quieres que haga- susurró al ver que Bory ya se distraía de la preparación de los alimentos. La joven le había dado a escoger, o se sentaba a la mesa y actuaba de forma civilizada o bien podía marcharse y comer en su cuarto. Bufó antes de contestar - No creo poder ser civilizado, Isabelle.

-Entonces ya sabes qué hacer.

Esa tarde cenó en su habitación y su hermana por primera vez consideró que sus mañas sí podían dar pagos y beneficios: el esfuerzo por compartir la mesa recayó sobre ella.

Las bebidas desaparecieron con rapidez, al contrario de los alimentos: Parecían atragantarse después de cada bocado.

Cuando no estaba a gusto Isabelle abreviaba los diálogos casi al mínimo. –Deberías expandir tus habilidades sociales – le había reprendido en una ocasión. Pero con justa razón la niña se había molestado. En un nudo ciego se trenzaba cuando el enojo la carcomía y el silencio caía como piedra sobre quien fuera se atreviera a hacerle compañía.

Había tenido que regresar por ella a las barracas de Bellechasse, las barracas de los Cazadores de la Guardia. –No puedo creer que la hayas olvidado – un sonriente y burlón Alain había dicho al verle de regreso, nuevamente descendiendo del carruaje y hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sola y montada en un caballo se dirigía a realizar sus diligencias durante el día. Pero aquel día en particular se había apiadado de la niña de doce años. –Al menos verás la luz del sol – le había ofrecido porque en realidad dudaba que sus intereses coincidieran. Pero en Bellechasse había enfermería. Isabelle había estado contenta porque no todo estaba perdido.

Dos horas después había abandonado a Alain, y se había encaminado hacia el Arsenal. El carruaje había hecho una larga pausa, atascado por una muchedumbre y otra diligencia enemiga. Impaciente había bufado y había pensado que su corcel habría evadido aquel problema. Con aquella conexión hecha, había recordado por qué se hallaba al interior de un carruaje. – ¡Demonios! ¡Cochero!

Cuando regresó a recuperar a merodeadora Grandier, ésta, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada de gratitud había soltado la mano de Alain y ascendido al interior de la diligencia. Al igual que entonces, sobre la mesa, aquella niña que hacía tan poco había dejado de serlo, mantenía el irritante silencio monástico… ¡Arrepentíos! Y esta era la perfecta yesca para el inquieto mal carácter.

Había sido, quizás, la primera y única friega que había sostenido con su hija. La culpa le había exigido sostener el triunfo– ¡Esto nunca habría ocurrido si hubieses permanecido cerca! – Así había terminado, insatisfecha con la última palabra mientras la niña gimoteaba. Pero esta vez decidió complacerla, ya que vehemente y sardónica resultaba cuando no se sentía a gusto y las circunstancias actuales no mejorarían si se dejaba caer en otro de sus arrebatos.

Como Loti le vio situada en la sala frente al fuego aún encendido, ofreció servir vino. Ella declinó, y en su lugar recibió una bandeja para tomar el té.

Prefería mantenerse alerta y en control de su mente que de todas formas comenzaba a evocar y a llamar pesadillas, aquellas que como superior debía guardar de sus subalternos y sobre todo de amigos y de sus hijos. Aún recordaba la locura de Alain. Se había encontrado lo suficientemente ebrio como para relatar lo que había sucedido en la campaña de Egipto.

Oscar permaneció el resto de la tarde viendo como la luz se escapaba en el crepúsculo, como retrocedía y se nivelaba con los candelabros. No dejó que Loti cerrara aquellos pesados y alienantes cortinajes. Quería recordar el deleite de un lento proceso.

Se había hecho amiga de aquellas luces junto a sus diminutos hijos. Siempre se había rehusado a que le trajeran las tetas de una nodriza, aún después con los lechosos dientes surgiendo de las delicadas encías. Desde la tensión del llanto observaba sus pequeños cuerpos, sus cabecitas sobre sus senos rindiéndose al cansancio, al bienestar de diminuta pero tibia merienda en sus barrigas. Había sido todo un descubrimiento la primera vez; había logrado callarlos sin necesidad de ninguna arenga. Disfrutaba del peso en sus brazos mientras la paz también la alcanzaba y milagrosamente lograba penetrar en ella, mientras el anochecer llegaba en azules, anaranjados y malvas.

Como todos los presuntuosos seres poblando el planeta, no había sabido calcular el monto exacto de aquella felicidad al tenerla tan cerca; había comenzado a apreciarla al estar lejos, entonces supo que aquellas eran sus veladas favoritas, cuando los tres se hallaban juntos en la intimidad, sin necesidad de justificar a nadie su ropa de varón, sus senos y sus curvas, sin necesidad de justificar aquella reunión clandestina.

-¿Está despierta?– le hablaron desde la oscuridad; a la entrada de la sala se había detenido una mujercita, con una palmatoria en mano y sobre esta una vela iluminándola.

Oscar le quedó observando en silencio, pudo ver su silueta cubierta en lino blanco, el cabello suelto y parte de su cara; una mujer se enunciaba, una mujer desconocida.

El fuego ya casi se había consumido.

La única fuente de luz eran tímidas brasas que parecían espiarlas, eran como ojillos rojizos abriéndose y cerrándose; gracias a ellos Isabelle podía ver su figura, pero se le hacía difícil ver los detalles de su cara. –Oscar –llamó nuevamente.

-Te escucho Isabelle – respondió, aparentando completa lucidez - ¿No puedes dormir?

La joven avanzó en su dirección, entonces pudo verla con claridad -Usted arribó, Oscar – dio por toda respuesta.

Oscar befó; fue un golpe suave, pero un golpe de todos modos -Eres muy directa – dijo. Supo que ella era la causa del malestar general pero tomó la declaración para bien.

Isabelle se detuvo de costado ya en frente de ella, giró su cuello y la miró -¿Le incomoda? - examinó

-En absoluto – contestó, entonces la joven iluminó a su alrededor buscando las dimensiones de un asiento que sabía se hallaba ahí cerca - espero que no mantengas ese trato con todo el mundo, resulta atrevido para una jovencita – continuó, asomando el reproche en su lengua, observándole fijamente.

-No lo hago – aseguró habiendo localizado su lugar; era cierto, el trato lo mantenía con su hermano, Francois y últimamente con Henri; para ser aceptada se había visto en la necesidad de convertirse en un duro guijarro, daba vueltas en el zapato de cada uno, así era visible para ellos. No pretendía ser una molestia para Oscar, pero sí pretendía ser tomada en cuenta, de que hablaba enserio y que necesitaba respuestas claras. No pudo escoger momento más afortunado, Oscar también buscaba algo de claridad.

-Todos son distintos, por lo tanto han de recibir trato acorde – dijo acomodando la palmatoria sobre una mesita, al lado de esta un taburete se enfrentaba a la silla de su madre. Tomó asiento sobre este, acomodó su chal sobre los hombros y atrapó la mirada azulina; quiso reír, era difícil sostener algo que provocaba cosquillas y temor.

-Lo correcto es entregar un trato igualitario y justo a quienes te rodeen – sermoneó Oscar, provocando la impertinencia. Isabelle siempre se guardaba sus contestaciones, "No te pases de lista" le reprendía André. Pero esta vez se vio con el derecho.

-Entiendo lo que quiere expresar: Usted se presenta con todos como el Señor Oscar, excepto con nosotros –lanzó y le tomó un segundo pronosticar en la mueca agria, las posibles consecuencias.

Oscar ocultó su sorpresa y asintió con gesto torcido, burlesco "Peligro" solía advertirle Alexandre cuando le observaban – No te pases de lista – advirtió quebrando su sonrisa con el tono severo.

Isabelle no continuó, no quería discutir. El tema que en verdad le interesaba, aún no tocaban -Supongo que porque hace meses nos dio a conocer la verdad, usted deseaba ser reconocida como nuestra madre – estableció; en su interior sintió que triunfaba; todos pensaban que su madre era un hombre, siendo así ¿quién era ella para entregarle lecciones sobre cómo evitar el doble estándar? Pero el triunfo se esfumó al ver el esfuerzo que realizaba la mujer para permanecer completa; no era gracioso.

-Tienes razón – contestó ella

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo y vio como se desarmaba: en los ojos, en la garganta que tragaba, en el temblor de largos miembros; por segundos vio un ser descoordinado.

-¿No puedes? Tu carta expresaba algo muy distinto– dijo nuevamente coordinada, grácil como siempre. Al ver que titubeaban ofreció un gesto; la sonrisa cándida que reservaba para las de su propio sexo, un gesto protector, sobre todo para su pequeña, la niña a quien obsequiaba ajuares de princesa, ajuares en lo que Isabelle poco podía estar interesada. Sus vestidos la refrescaban en el estío, pero cuando el invierno llegaba, perseguía el sol y las chimeneas encendidas. Vio a su hija tragando y pestañeando, pero aún sin emitir sonido, sin responder – ¿Isabelle? – Oscar insistió pero no exigía, su tono grave y aterciopelado tanteaba. Al observar sus gestos decidió darle la libertad de conservar su respuesta. –Está bien,…no hay razón para apre..

-No puedo… Oscar – se adelantó

El vaivén del pecho materno se detuvo abrupto; regresó horas antes: ella desde su cama pidiendo a su niñita un saludo afectuoso. En años previos siempre había obtenido el premio, o más bien el consuelo, porque mientras se sentía rodeada por pequeños brazos, la niña le llamaba Oscar.

Por un momento callaron. La coerción de un deseo tensaba los nervios de ambas, agarrotaba las gargantas; una palabra flotaba en frente de ellas, en medio: madre. Oscar quería arrancarla de su lengua, pero no podía, no debía.

-Entiendo; es muy pronto para que albergues el sentimiento – agregó en su lugar.

Isabelle asintió. Levemente mordió su labio culposo; hacia mucho, la mujer sentada frente a ella, a galope había regresado una madrugada, un día antes de su duodécimo cumpleaños. Había saltado de su cama y corrido hacia ella para colgarse de su cuello.

Isabelle no rompió el contacto visual, fue todo lo que pudo entregar esta vez.

-Cortó su melena – observó; a la niña que había sido, le agradaba enredar sus dedos en las ondas doradas.

-Hace mucho que no estaba de moda, había sido un capricho.

-Oí decir que mantener un bigote también era obligación, ¿evitarlo también es capricho? – dijo al observar el liso rostro en frente, afortunadamente la interlocutora rió y la contagió. Agotaron el buen humor, y en ese umbral silencioso Isabelle tomó la palabra nuevamente -¿Por qué no nos dijo desde el principio?

-Bien - comenzó. Suspiró, apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo, su mejilla sobre su puño derecho, codo doblado, mano izquierda sobre el regazo. Accionó su memoria transformando los rasgos de su hija, aumentando la tierna grasa infantil, reduciendo el tamaño alargado de sus miembros, endulzando sus labios serios, sus grandes ojos verdes que en la oscuridad cobraban tonos almendrados. Sonrió; al observarlos supo que la joven estaba asustada, pero aún así frente a ella -Eran muy pequeños, su padre pensó que podrían delatarme y como siempre tuvo razón- rezongó rodando sus ojos - Tu hermano casi lo logra.

-¿Cuán pequeños? – preguntó tratando de posicionarse en el tiempo.

-Cinco años.

-Qué hizo

Mordió sus labios - No es importante… había sido un cumplido – dijo dibujando tímido gesto.

Isabelle sonrió, no recordaba pero podía adivinar; el niño en los brazos del comandante, "orgullosa madre". No muy lejos de ella sus subalternos, para quienes era más probable la imagen de "orgulloso padre". Isabelle fue asertiva –Dijo que usted era hermosa – y el rubor en la aludida le dio respuesta -Aún no regresábamos a Paris ¿Verdad? Por mí nos hubiésemos quedado para siempre en Britania - recordó y guardó silencio

-Tu padre los había llevado a Picardie a visitarme, yo me encontraba a punto de emprender una nueva campaña.

-Quería que nos despidiéramos.

Oscar asintió –Un último encuentro – dijo, y recordó cómo en cada despedida el terror de ser olvidada la embargaba.

-No es usual tener a una mujer como usted cerca – continuó – aunque ya no tengamos cinco años sigue siendo complicado.

-Bien – comenzó, cruzando una pierna sobre otra - Siempre me tendrán- fue la contraoferta, sonaba desafiante y cálida al mismo tiempo.

-Nos guste o no – replicó endureciendo aún más el seño en su madre - No será fácil

-Nunca lo ha sido, querida.


End file.
